Creepin' Up On You
by xoxoRuflyGirl
Summary: Rufus and Lily are over the moon when Rufus lands a new gig with Lincoln Hawk and Lily finds she is pregnant. However, their happiness is short lived when a crazed fan of Rufus' will stop at nothing to make Rufus hers, and get Lily out of the picture.
1. Chapter 1

_**Creepin' Up On You**_

_**Chapter 1: She's Having My Baby**_

Lily sat on the semi-uncomfortable doctor's table as she waited for the doctor to come in with her test results. The nurse had had her give a urine sample, and now, she was just waiting for the doctor to come in and tell her the results. She hated waiting.

With a sigh, she turned the page of the _Harper's Bazaar_ magazine she had brought in with her from the waiting room. She would never understand the shoulder pad trend. They made you look like a football player! Instead of passing a football, she would simply just pass on the shoulder pads, thank you very much!

Finally, the doctor came in. He grinned at her, displaying his perfectly white teeth. She wondered if he had had braces as a kid.

"Good morning, Lily! How are you feeling today?" Dr. Parker had been Lily's doctor for twelve years. She wouldn't have any one else.

She smiled back. "Hello, Doctor Parker. I'm doing all right." He had told her many of times that she could call him by his first name, David. However, it never felt right to her to call him anything but Doctor Parker.

He looked down at his chart. "I see you have been having symptoms of a pregnancy. Is that correct?" He looked back up with her, the smile still on his face.

Lily wondered if his cheeks were sore from smiling, or if they had gotten used to it. Doctor Parker was a very friendly man, who always smiled. At least every time _she_ had seen him he was smiling. "I've been really tired lately, and have been craving juice of all kinds—even carrot juice. I _hate_ carrot juice! My breasts have been more tender than usual as well." Lily looked away as she said the last part. It kind of embarrassed her to tell her doctor that. She had known him ever since she was in her twenties. He felt like a father to her.

"Well, you definitely have the symptoms of a pregnancy. Are you late on your menstrual cycle?"

Lily nodded. "But only by a week. I have been late before, but with these other symptoms accompanying the lateness... I've experienced the same symptoms when pregnant with my other three children."

"Well, according to your urine sample results..." Dr. Parker page as he turned a page and read what the next page said. He then looked up at Lily, his smile exceptionally wide. "You are indeed pregnant. Congratulations!"

Lily grinned. She wasn't really shocked, but it was still semi-shocking to actually hear confirmation.

"Are you excited about having another child?" Dr. Parker asked.

Lily placed her hand subconsciously over her stomach and rubbed it. "Of course!" She grinned up at Dr. Parker. "Though I haven't even mentioned to my husband that I might be pregnant. I didn't want to tell him until I was sure."

"Well, if you want to be _really_ sure, we can take a blood test. You can get your results by tomorrow. It's usually a forty-eight hour wait, but, since you've been my patient for such a long time, I can have the lab put a rush on it." He winked at her.

Lily smiled, and went from rubbing her stomach to rubbing her arm. "Aren't urine samples effective?"

Dr. Parker nodded. "They're pretty accurate—about ninety-five percent. A blood test would just be a second opinion, so to speak."

Lily didn't usually like to be stuck with a needle unless it was absolutely necessary. But, if she was going to tell Rufus, she wanted to be one hundred percent sure she was pregnant. So, she nodded. "All right. I'll have a blood test."

Dr. Parker nodded. "I'll send the nurse right in," he said with yet another grin.

Lily smiled back. She supposed she could wait another day. It was going to be hard not telling her husband, now that she was ninety-five percent sure she was pregnant. But she'd manage to wait. After all, she didn't want to get his hopes up for nothing.

R&L

"So, how was your brunch with Jenna?" Rufus asked Lily when she entered through the elevators of their apartment. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Lily looked a little distracted to him. She smiled. "It went fine. Jenna sends her love."

Rufus raised an eyebrow. "Really? Jenna said that? The same Jenna that tells you every time you see her that I'm not good enough for you?"

Lily blushed. "Okay, maybe I just made that part up to make you feel better. She really doesn't hate you as much as you may think she does. She just thinks you should get a job other than being a rockstar. She says you have less gigs than she has fingers."

Rufus winced, though more for show than anything. He wasn't exactly a fan of Jenna's either. In his opinion, she was a stuck up snob who always had a holier than thou vibe. So he didn't care what Jenna thought of him. Besides, that rockstar job was about to pay off.

"Don't let her get to you, Darling." Lily stroked some hair out of his eyes. "I think she's secretly jealous that she doesn't have a man as amazing as mine. Heck, she doesn't even have a _man_. Period."

Rufus grinned. "Well, I'm sure she wouldn't be so against my rockstar job if she knew what just happened to me today."

Lily smiled, and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why is that?"

Rufus grinned. He had been planning on telling her over dinner, but he couldn't contain himself anymore. "Well, Lincoln Hawk's manager just landed us a month-long gig in none other than New York City's own The Canal Room! For four weeks straight, the band and I will be performing there every night except for Sunday and Monday, starting a month from next Tuesday!"

Lily squealed. "Oh my gosh! Congratulations!" She grabbed him and kissed him, then held him close. "This is just the beginning for you and the guys, you know. Soon you'll be touring the world!"

Rufus grinned. "I sure hope so. It would really put Jenna in her place, wouldn't it?"

Lily smirked up at him; apparently amused even though Jenna was her friend. "It really would. Maybe now she'll finally think you're good enough for me." She stroked his hair again. "Not that I ever get tired of bragging you up anyway." She smiled.

Rufus lowered his eyes and kissed her. "You're going to come to every show, aren't you? You know I hate it when I have to perform without you there. You're my good luck charm."

Lily grinned. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

They kissed, their faces in the other's hands.

Rufus then picked his wife up and carried her toward the stairs.

"What about the kids?" Lily asked.

"Still in school. We're good for another few hours," Rufus reminded her.

"Oh yeah." Lily pulled him in for another kiss as he carried her the rest of the way to their bedroom to celebrate his and his band's new gig.

R&L

It was the next day, and Rufus was out signing some last minute paperwork with Lincoln Hawk, their manager, and the owner of The Canal Room.

No one from the doctor's office had called Lily yet, and she was getting antsy. She hated lying to her husband. She just didn't want to tell him anything until she was a hundred percent sure she was pregnant. She didn't believe how her lie about going to brunch with Jenna had snowballed into Jenna telling her Rufus needed to get a job. But Lily knew she had good reason to lie this time. For starters, she couldn't tell Rufus she was going to the doctors without him wanting to come with her, or at least not without him asking her why. Then she'd have had to either tell him the truth, or lie anyway. That would have been too complicated. Besides, Jenna always _did_ complain how Rufus didn't have a job and wasn't good enough for her friend. Lily was sure she would have yesterday as well, had they really gotten together.

That wasn't the worst of it. When making love the night before, Rufus, who had once informed her that her breasts were his favorite part of her body, had fondled her breasts. Since they were tender lately, she inadvertently let out a wince.

_Rufus instantly paused. "What? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"_

_ "You just squeezed a little too hard. I'm fine," she said quickly._

_ "I'm sorry." He placed gentle kisses over her breasts. Then he had looked into her eyes and gently stroked some hair out of them. "I didn't meant to hurt you! It's just that I've squeezed then harder than that before." He grinned. "In throws of passion." He kissed her breasts again, his touches feather soft this time. Then he looked her in the eyes. "I didn't think you'd mind."_

_ Lily pulled him in for a kiss. "Darling, it's all right. I'm fine." She brushed her lips against his ear. "Now, you have some unfinished business to take care of."_

_ His eyes darkened, and the incident was forgotten as he continued to make love to her._

Then there was after their lovemaking when she begged him to bring her up some of the carrot juice she had made earlier. She had had a sudden craving for it.

_"What's with the carrot juice kick lately? I thought you hated that stuff?" Rufus has asked as he put on his robe so that he could go down and get her some._

_ She shrugged. "I guess I just acquired a taste for it."_

Lily snapped out of her thoughts. She looked at her watch. Just in case her test results came back negative, she really didn't want Rufus to be home when she got the phone call. She just didn't want to have to explain that she had thought she was pregnant.

She contemplated just calling the doctor's office herself, but, before she got the chance to, her cell phone rang.

She snatched up the phone and looked at the screen. "Thank God!" she said to no one in particular before she answered the phone. It was the doctor's office. This was it—the moment of truth.

"Good morning, Lily! This is Theresa, Dr. Parker's secretary. How are you today?"

"I'm fine, Theresa, how are you?"

"I'm good! Thank you for asking. Now, I got your test results here, and I think you'll be very happy to know that they confirmed your pregnancy. Congratulations, Lily! It looks like you're going to be a mommy again!"

Lily smiled, her hand instantly going to her stomach. She gently rubbed her stomach as she thought of the new life she and Rufus had created. _I'm going to be a mommy again!_ her head screamed with excitement.

She grinned. "Thank you very, much, Theresa!"

She and Theresa exchanged farewells, then Lily hung up the phone.

Lily grinned so widely her cheeks hurt. She cold hardly wait to tell Rufus! She wanted the moment to be perfect. She would tell him tonight during dinner. The kids all had dinner plans elsewhere. Everything was falling into place. She hoped that was a good sign that this baby was meant to be. She was sure it was.

With a happy squeal, she got off the couch. She had to go to the bathroom, then grocery shopping. She had the perfect idea for dinner tonight!

R&L

Rufus came home to a lavish setting at the dinner table. There was a bottle of wine, with one glass already poured. The table was set, but the food wasn't on the table yet. Though, from the smells of it, whatever it was, it was going to be good.

Lily smiled at him from the kitchen. "Hello, Darling. How did your meeting go?"

"It went well! Everything is all signed, and we're good to go," Rufus said. "Dinner smells good. What did you make?" He was a little nervous, for Lily wasn't exactly known for her gourmet cooking. However, since she had gone to all the trouble, he'd eat it no matter what it tasted like.

Lily walked over to him and kissed him.

Rufus pulled her closer and kissed her more passionately. He wriggled his eyebrows. "What do you say we skip dinner and go straight to dessert?"

Lily smiled, but shook her head, and nodded toward the table. "Take a seat, and you'll find out what I made."

Rufus pouted at the rejection of his idea, but did as told.

A moment later, Lily brought over a big plate of ribs.

"For the main course, I've made baby-back ribs," she began.

Rufus licked his lips as he eyed the ribs. "They look good, but I'm surprised you made these. Ribs aren't usually your thing."

Lily shrugged. "Well, lately I've been craving things I usually don't crave." She headed back into the kitchen, then came out with a bowl. "For the side, I made some baby corn with butter and salt. And..." She trailed off as she went back into the kitchen then came back with a bowl of salad. "I have a baby field greens salad with baby carrots and an Italian Vinaigrette."

Once everything was set on the table, she turned on the CD player and pressed play, turning it to a comfortable listening volume. Then, she sat down at the table, across from her husband.

Rufus smirked as "Baby One More Time" came on. "Britney Spears? Really? I certainly didn't peg you as the Britney Spears type."

Lily blushed. "I'm not, but I'm open to knew things, as I hope you will be too."

Rufus shrugged. "You know me; I'm up for anything." He grinned, then motioned to his plate, which was piled with everything Lily had made. "Did you make this or have it ordered in? I asked because it's actually good!"

Lily smirked at him. "Cute. I made everything myself, thank you very much!"

"Did you make anything for dessert?" he asked.

Lily grinned and nodded. "Yes, I did!"

"What did you make? Rufus asked, before taking a sip of his wine.

"A cake," Lily answered.

"Chocolate?" Rufus asked, his face suddenly lighting up.

Lily nodded. "But you have to eat your dinner first." She winked.

Rufus licked his lips, then went back to his meal.

He laughed out loud when Justin Bieber's "Baby" came on. "All right, Lil. Now I think you've flipped your top. Justin Bieber? Really? Justin Bieber."

Lily his her smirk behind her hand. "What can I say? I heard it so much, it grew on me."

Rufus shook his head, then went back to his dinner.

They made small talk as they finished their dinner.

"All right, Lil. What is with the Baby theme?" Rufus asked as The Supreme's "Baby Love" came on. "It's not like you to listen to _any_ of these songs."

"I need some more juice," Lily said, taking the grape juice pitcher from the table and pouring herself some more grape juice."

Rufus scratched his eyebrow. "And aren't you drinking any wine? That is _definitely_ not like you."

Lily set the pitcher back down and took a sip of her juice before responding. "Well, I'm really not supposed to drink in my condition." She stood up and began gathering the empty dishes.

Rufus' instantly looked up at her. "Your condition?"

Lily nodded. "I lied to you. I didn't go out with Jenna yesterday."

Rufus suddenly looked pale. "More lies, Lil? Please tell me you're kidding."

"Actually, I went to the doctors," Lily continued.

Rufus looked like he was about to get sick.

"Not William. Trust me. I went to the doctor I've had since my twenties," Lily quickly explained.

Rufus looked like he was about to pass out. "Lil, please tell me your cancer hasn't returned."

Lily chuckled. "No, Rufus. It's definitely not that."

"Well, then what do you mean by your 'condition?'" Rufus asked her.

Lily raised an eyebrow at her husband. "Really, Rufus? You're not getting it yet, even with the theme of the dinner?"

Rufus looked confused. "Theme?"

Lily brought the dishes to the kitchen and rinsed them, then she put them in the dishwasher. As she did this, Rufus didn't say anything, as if he were thinking about what she had just said.

When The Four Tops' "Baby I Need your Lovin'" came on, he gasped, as if it finally dawned on him. "He turned around in his chair so that he could face her. "Lil, are you trying to tell me that you're pregnant?"

Lily grinned, and brought over the cake to him.

Rufus looked down at it, and saw that it had white frosting with the words written in yellow icing, "Congratulations, Daddy."

He instantly felt the tears of joy filling up in his eyes. "Lil?" he asked, wanting to make sure.

Lily nodded. "You're going to be a daddy again. I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my gosh!" Rufus cried out.

Lily grinned, and set the cake down on the table so that she and Rufus could embrace.

Rufus kissed her passionately.

She sighed into the kiss, and kissed him back with equal passion.

"How long have you known?" he asked her.

"I suspected it for a few days. I'm a week late on my menstrual cycle, and I'm tired a lot. I also got my juice craving back, which I've only ever had when I was pregnant. And of course, my breasts were becoming more tender." She blushed.

Rufus blushed as well. "Hence the reason it hurt when I squeezed them. I'm sorry about that."

Lily grinned. "It's all right. You didn't know. I didn't want to tell you until I was for sure. The urine sample I gave at the doctor's office confirmed that I was pregnant. Then, Doctor Parker said I could get a blood test to be a hundred percent sure, but I'd have to wait a day for the results. I got the test and didn't want to tell you until I knew for sure. I didn't want to get your hopes up for nothing."

Rufus' tears were sliding down his cheeks now. "I'm so happy!" He pulled Lily in for another passionate kiss, then picked her up.

Lily grinned, and stroked some hair out of his eyes. "What about dessert?"

Rufus' eyes lowered. "Dessert can wait. I can't."

Lily smiled in response.

Rufus paused for a second. "Wait. We can still do this with the baby in there, can't we?" He gently rubbed Lily's stomach. "It's been a while since I've had a pregnant wife. I've forgotten some of the rules."

Lily laughed. "Of course we can! After all, we did last night, didn't we?" She smiled; amused.

Rufus chuckled. "Good point! Well, that's all I need to know to convince me!"

He quickly ran to the stairs with Lily still in his arms.

Lily giggled and they kissed, then headed up the stairs as Mariah Carey's "Always Be My Baby" began to play.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Creepin' Up On You**_

_**Chapter 2: **_ _**Waking the Monster**_

"Can you get pregnant when you're already pregnant? Because that was so good, I wouldn't be surprised if we just made a twin for our baby," Rufus joked as he held Lily in his arms after their lovemaking.

Lily smiled, and snuggled closer into his arms. "Well, I've heard of it happening before. Of course, I've only heard of it happening on a soap opera—my mother is a religious viewer of _Days of Our Lives_. I remember her telling me about a storyline similar to that. And, years ago, I was bored so I watched an episode of _Guiding Light_, and the same thing happened there. Though of course, in both instances, the babies came from different fathers."

Rufus felt the jealousy building up in him. "There will be only _one_ father, thank you." He rubbed Lily's stomach, even though he knew the baby was probably hardly even formed yet. "At least, there better be."

Lily sighed. "Can we please not go there again? I have never once been unfaithful to you, and I never would be—especially not with William."

"How did you know I was thinking about him?" Rufus asked.

Lily shot him a look. "I'm your wife. I know you."

Rufus nodded. "Fair enough. I know you'd never cheat on me. Even so, he still burns me up. But anyway, changing the subject, how far along are you? I wish he or she could be born right now!"

Lily laughed. "Says the one who doesn't have to have the baby." She placed her hand over his, which was still over her stomach. "I only missed my period once, so I'm guessing I'm about a month along. I'm going to call Doctor Park later to get some more details, and to set up any future doctor's appointments I need."

"Well, I'm going to go with you to every one," Rufus informed her.

Lily turned on her side, facing Rufus, and propped herself up on her elbow. She grinned. "That is if you're not busy in sound checks or rehearsal."

Rufus rubbed her stomach again. "I'll make time for the appointments. They're more important."

Lily smiled, and they kissed.

Soon, Rufus had her pinned below him again. "Mm, wanna try for a triplet?" he teased.

Lily grinned, but before she could respond, the sound of the elevator doors opening and closing could be heard.

"Mom? Rufus? Is anyone home?" Eric called from downstairs.

Lily gave Rufus and apologetic look. "Sorry, My Darling, but it's going to have to wait." She took his face between her hands and kissed his lips.

He moaned. He licked his lips after the kiss was broken. "It's not like he doesn't know what we do. He heard us once, so one more time couldn't hurt."

The doors opened and closed again, and Serena's voice was heard this time.

"Mom? Are you home?"

Lily smiled at Rufus, then kissed him one more time. "Tonight. I promise."

Rufus groaned, and reluctantly got out of bed to redress.

Lily followed suit. "I don't want to mention my pregnancy to the kids yet. I want it to stay between us for now. Please?"

Rufus looked at her in surprise. "Why? You know they're all going to be ecstatic. Well, Jenny might be a little put off at first, but she'll come around. Besides, she is still in Hudson for a bit, so we don't have to hear her complaints. We can send her an email." He grinned in amusement at the last part.

Lily grinned. "That wouldn't be very nice to tell her that way." She wrapped her arms around her husband. "It's just that, I don't want to jinx it. The first trimester can be touch and go. I want to make sure I get through that. Then, we can tell the kids."

Rufus sighed, but pulled his wife close to him, and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sure everything will be fine even if we told the kids right away, but all right. We can keep quiet until after the first trimester. Whatever makes my wife happy."

Lily smiled up at him, and stroked some hair out of his eyes. Then, she kissed him. "Thank you, My Love. I love you so much! And this time..." She placed his hand over her stomach. "We're going to raise our baby together."

Rufus smiled, his eyes lowering with love for her. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

They kissed for a moment.

"Mom!" Serena and Eric called up the stairs.

Lily broke the kiss, smiling apologetically at her husband. "We'll be right down!" she called.

She turned her attention back to her husband, who pulled her in for yet another kiss.

She moaned, and kissed him back, then took his hand and led him out of the room.

R&L

"Mom, is there something you and Rufus would like to tell us?" Eric asked.

Lily and Rufus exchanged a quick glance before looking back to the kids.

"No, what do you mean?" Lily asked, feeling a little nervous that they suspected something or somehow found out.

"I got home from the movie with Elliot, and was looking for a snack when I found this." Eric held out the congratulatory cake to his mother and stepfather.

Lily felt her face pale.

Serena nodded. "And I got back from a job interview, which I think went well. But anyway, that's beside the point. I didn't expect to come home to _this_." She motioned toward the cake, her eyes on her mother and stepfather. "Mom, are you pregnant again?"

Lily was about to come out with the truth and hope that everything would turn out fine with the baby, but Rufus came to her rescue before she even spoke a word.

"No, a friend of your mothers is pregnant, and she can't cook for her life. So, she asked your mother to make it for her so she can surprise her husband with it. It turned out cute, didn't it?" Rufus asked.

"Wait, since when can mom cook?" Eric asked.

Serena nodded. "That's exactly what I'm thinking."

Lily rolled her eyes. "There is a difference between cooking and baking. I can bake. My friend can't cook _or_ bake. Besides, I made your father dinner. As long as I follow a recipe, I can cook okay, can't I, My Love?" Lily held onto her husband's arm and looked up at him expectantly.

Rufus paused, as if thinking about it. "Well, I'm not sick _yet_ anyway, and I ate it about an hour ago."

Lily gently elbowed him.

Rufus laughed. "I'm just teasing! It was delicious!" He kissed his wife.

"Well, this sucks because, not only did I miss out on a good dinner, but now I can't even eat this cake!" Eric whined.

Lily smiled. "I'll make you another one. I bought an extra cake batter box in case the first one didn't come out right."

Eric grinned. "Thanks! Only this one can say, 'Congratulations on being my favorite child.'"

Serena gently pushed him. "Dream on!"

Lily grinned.

"Didn't you have dinner with Elliot and snacks at the movie anyway?" Serena then asked her brother.

Eric shrugged. "Yes, but it's been an hour since I've last eaten."

Serena rolled her eyes. "I'm going to head up and take a bath. I'll be back down for cake."

Eric nodded. "And I'm going to go give Jenny a quick call. I promised to tell her how my date went."

And then, Rufus and Lily were left alone together.

"Nice save. Thank you," Lily said as she got out the things to make a new cake. She looked around to make sure Serena and Eric were definitely out of earshot before continuing. "It's a good thing the CD was done playing. They might have caught on to what is really going on if it hadn't."

Rufus wrapped his arms around her from behind, and kissed the back of her neck. "I'm just sorry you have to make another cake and have our cake go to waste."

Lily turned and smiled at him. She put her arms over his shoulders. "I wouldn't say it will go to waste. It is _our_ cake, so we'll take it upstairs and eat it in private. We'll have it all to ourselves."

Rufus pressed his body closer to his wife. "I for one think it would taste better if I ate it off your naked body."

Lily smiled to herself, and went back to her cake preparation. "As long as I get to eat my share off _your_ body."

Rufus moaned at the thought.

R&L

"We do have something we want to tell you, actually—just not what you thought we had to tell you," Lily said after taking a sip from her milk glass. She, Rufus, and the kids were now all sitting around the table, enjoying the new cake and some milk.

Serena looked up at her mother. "What is it?" She paused her fork at her mouth. "It's nothing bad, is it?"

Lily and Rufus smiled at each other.

"I'll let Rufus tell you since it concerns him," Lily said, her attention back on her daughter now. She gave her daughter a wink and a smile, then went back to eating her cake.

"What's up, Rufus?" Eric asked, turning his attention back to his stepfather.

Rufus smiled. "Well, I am happy to tell you guys that Lincoln Hawk's manager just landed us a gig at the Canal Room, right here in good ol' NYC! We will be performing nightly every night Tuesday through Saturday. We start a month from next Tuesday."

Serena smiled. "That's great, Rufus. I'm really happy for you."

Eric nodded. "Yes, congratulations, Rufus! If anyone deserves it, it's you."

Rufus smiled back. "Thank you, guys. That really means a lot to me."

Eric finished the last bite of his cake, and then washed it down with the remainder of his milk. He then brought his dirty plate, cup, and fork over to the dishwasher and put them in it.

Finally, he came back over to his mother and stepfather. He yawned. "Well, I'm pooped, so I'm gonna go to bed now." He hugged his mother and kissed her cheek. "Good night, Mom."

Lily hugged and kissed him in return. "Good night, Darling."

Eric then hugged Rufus. "Good night. And, congratulations again."

Rufus hugged his stepson and patted his back. "Thank you. Good night. Sleep well."

Eric headed up the stairs then, leaving his parents alone with Serena.

Serena was silent as she finished her cake and milk. Then, she looked at Rufus. "I just want to say, I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you lately. I guess I just got wrapped up in the whole drama with my dad. For a brief moment, I had the chance to be a family again with both my mom _and_ my dad. I didn't want to see him for who he really was. And, when he and Holland spread those lies about you, well... I guess I just believed them because it meant I could have my Dad back. But now I realize that you're a better father to me than my dad ever was and ever will be. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, Eric is right. No one deserves this more than you do. My mother finally got it right when she picked you to be her husband. You've been a great father to Eric as well—especially since you're the only real dad he's ever really known. So, I wanna thank you for all you do for my mother and this family. I hope this gig gets you everything you want."

Rufus was so touched, he couldn't speak at first. Then, he reached across the table and gave Serena's hand a gentle squeeze. "Thank you for saying that, Serena. I want you know that I don't hold it against you. I understand your reasonings completely. And I consider myself the luckiest man alive to have your mother as my wife, and you and your brother as my step kids. In fact, I don't even think of you two as my stepchildren. I think of you as my own. I love you guys." He looked at his wife, then back to Serena. "Along with Jenny, Dan, and Scott, I already have everything I want. You guys are my life."

"And Charles?" Lily asked, an eyebrow raised.

"He's still in hot water with me. I need time to cool down. Then, we'll talk about it," he said.

Lily smiled, and gently squeezed her husband's free hand. "That's all I can ask."

"All right, this is all getting a little bit too Brady Bunch for me." Serena gently pulled her hand from Rufus'. She got up and put her dirty dish, cup, and fork in the dishwasher, then came back over to her mother and Rufus, and hugged them both goodnight, kissing Lily's cheek as well.

Rufus hugged her, and Lily hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight," they said.

Serena smiled. "Good night." She headed up the stairs.

Once she was gone, Lily turned to her husband. "Well, you did it. You won my kids over. That is something none of my other husband's have ever been able to accomplish—at least for long."

Rufus snickered. "Not that you were married to some of your husbands long enough to give the kids a chance to."

Lily shook her head. "Hush up, you. I'm saying something nice!" She grinned.

Rufus grinned too, and kissed her.

Lily took his face between her hands, her eyes lowered. "And, about you considering them to be your own children... I already consider them yours."

Rufus' eyes lowered. "Let's go to bed. Notice I only had a small piece of cake to leave my appetite open for tonight."

Lily grinned. "Well, what a coincidence, because so did I."

Rufus stood up, and gathered his and Lily's dirty plates, cups, and forks. He brought them to the dishwasher, then headed back over, and pulled her chair out for her. "The cake's already upstairs," he said, referring to the first cake.

Lily stood up, and wrapped her arms around him. He picked her up, and practically ran up the stairs with her.

Lily giggled. "Careful you don't drop me!"

"Never!" Rufus said. "At least not until after I've had my cake."

Lily was going to say something smart in return, but his eyes lowered, getting that desire-filled look in them. This of course made her eyes do the same, and, before she knew it, they were kissing, and then in the bedroom, and then... Off into their own little world of bliss.

R&L

She looked at the flier, feeling her heart jump like a jumping bean, and flutter like a butterfly. Lincoln Hawk was going to do a month-long show? How perfect was this? She would finally have her opportunity to move in on Rufus Humphrey. She could see him every day for a month. Yes, she would find a way to see him even on his band's days off. A month would be just enough time to reel him in and make him hers—permanently. Then, she could be with him as his wife. Well, she'd be realistic. Maybe she'd be just his close friend for now, and then, once he got over the pain of losing Lily, he'd see her as more than a friend. They'd date for a while, and then she would become his wife. _Lily_. Now _Lily_ was going to be a problem. It wasn't _too_ big of a problem, however. Nothing she couldn't take care of with a little help from her best friend. The question was how. How was she going to get Lily out of the picture?

She smirked to herself as she took one of the many pictures of Rufus and Lily that had been in the paper. She grabbed her scissors and snipped Lily put of the picture with three easy cuts. It might not be _that_ easy to get rid of Lily, but she'd think of _something_ to get Lily out of the picture. She had a month to figure something out. She'd figure it out. And when she did, Lily would no longer be a problem. And Rufus? She smiled even brighter as she tossed Lily's picture into the burning fireplace. Well, he would be all hers.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Creepin' Up On You**_

_**Chapter 3: I Like the Way**_

"Are you all right? You look nervous, and _I'm_ the one whose getting checked out," Lily said with an amused smile as she and Rufus walked hand-in-hand behind the nurse to the examination room. It was a month later, and Lily's first prenatal appointment, and Rufus had insisted on coming with her.

"Yes. I just hope I don't have to see anything that's going to make me faint," he joked.

Lily smirked. "You can still wait out in the lobby for me if you'd like. I won't hold it against you."

Rufus shook his head. "No. I didn't get to be there for you last time. I want to be there for you this time."

"Well, it wasn't exactly your fault that you weren't there for me last time," Lily reminded him.

Rufus shook his head. "Maybe not, but still. I've gotten this second chance, and I intend on milking it for all it's worth. I want to be here for every part of this pregnancy."

Lily chuckled. "You say that now, but let's see if you feel the same way when I'm in labor."

Rufus' face paled a bit, but he squeezed Lily's hand and kissed it. "I'll be there."

Lily smiled at her husband, then paused to kiss his lips.

The nurse brought them to the examination room, then motioned Lily to the scale. "I just want to see how much baby weight you've gained." She grinned.

Lily stood on the scale, and waited for the nurse to adjust the scale.

The nurse wrote down Lily's new weight, and checked her old weight on the chart. She grinned at Lily. "You gained two pounds so far."

Lily sighed. "'So far.' I don't like the sound of that." She chuckled.

The nurse chuckled too, and led Lily and Rufus into the examination room.

"Lily, you may take a seat on the tale, and Mr. Humphrey, you may pull up a seat!" the nurse said with a smile. She nodded toward the two roller chairs that were in the far right corner.

Rufus nodded at her. "Please, call me Rufus. And thanks!" He rolled one of the chairs over next to the table, making sure he'd be out of the way of the doctor.

"So, you're now eight months along I see!" the nurse said, looking at her chart. She smiled at Rufus and Lily. "Are you two excited for the new addition? Will this be your first?"

Rufus nodded and grinned. "I can't speak for my wife, but I for one am ecstatic! And, this will be my fourth child. I have two from a previous marriage and one with Lily that was given up for adoption. So this will be almost like my first with my wife." He nodded toward Lily and grinned.

Lily smiled and nodded as well, her hand rubbing subconsciously over her stomach. "I was young and scared when I had my first son, so I gave him up for adoption, and didn't tell Rufus about him. But my husband has forgiven me, and we're in contact with our son now, so it's all good. And, this will be my fourth child, not counting my stepson. Even so, each time is so exciting and new to me. Especially since it's been almost seventeen years since I've last been pregnant."

The nurse smiled. "Well, I'm sure you're both going to love this new baby. Do you have any questions or concerns? Have you been feeling all right?" The nurse took Lily''s blood pressure as she asked her this.

Lily nodded. "I'm feeling great! I'm not looking forward to ballooning out though." She placed both hands over her stomach this time.

"You'll still be beautiful. Even more beautiful since you have our baby inside you," Rufus told her.

Lily turned to him and smiled.

Rufus stood up so that he could kiss her, then he sat back down.

"Well, your blood pressure looks good. Dr. Park will give you a more thorough examination, but so far everything looks great!" the nurse said with a smile. She put the blood pressure tester away. "Well, you two have a wonderful rest of the day. The doctor will be in with you shortly!"

"Thank you!" Lily and Rufus said together.

The nurse then left them to themselves for the time being.

"Scott's going to be so excited once he hears he is going to be a big brother again," Rufus said.

Lily sighed. "I just hope it doesn't make him sad. Losing his brother couldn't have been easy for him."

Rufus nodded. "I know." He stood up and headed over to a plastic model of an expectant mother. He smirked, and picked it up. "Look at this. This is like a giant Barbie. He opened the stomach, and laughed. "It even has a baby inside!" He took the baby out and put on a voice for it. "Finally! I'm out of there! Wait, I came out of _where_? Gross, gross, gross!"

Lily covered her mouth and giggled. While Rufus was messing around with the plastic baby, Dr. Park had come into the room, unbeknownst to him.

"Babies must play," Dr. Park quipped.

Rufus jumped at the sound of the doctor's voice, and nearly dropped the baby.

"You know, I'm starting to worry about when this baby is born," Lily teased.

Dr. Park nodded. "I don't blame you. Maybe you should enroll him in some parenting classes. After all, we wouldn't want him dropping your son or daughter."

Rufus rolled his eyes. "Very funny. Besides, I didn't drop the baby. I caught him." He put the baby back in the stomach and clicked the stomach shut. Then, he tried to put the plastic mother back on the stand, but he didn't put it on correctly, and the whole thing fell to the floor, causing the baby to pop back out of its mother's stomach, and roll a few inches away from her.

He grinned, and blushed at Lily and the doctor. "Then again, maybe a parenting class or two wouldn't hurt."

Lily and Dr. Park both shook their heads and smirked.

R&L

"Are you excited for your first show?" Lily asked her husband as she held onto his arm backstage. The crowd could be heard from behind the curtain. They had a "Lincoln Hawk" chant going on.

Rufus shook his head. "I love performing. I've done it so much, I'm used to it by now."

Lily gave her husband a knowing look.

Rufus gave her a wink in return. He held his index and thumb centimeters apart. "Okay, maybe just a bit."

Lily smirked, and shook her head. Then she grabbed her husband's waist and held him close, gently resting her head against his chest. "Don't worry. You're going to do amazing, as you always do. You always make me so proud when you perform."

Rufus tilted Lily's face up to his and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Lily asked with a grin as she brushed some hair out of his eyes.

"For being the perfect wife," he answered.

Lily kissed him. "And you're the perfect husband."

They grinned at each other.

The Runarounds finished their set, and announced that Lincoln Hawk would be on momentarily. The Runarounds were an up-and-coming band and Lincoln Hawk's opening act. Rufus had never heard of them until now, but had to admit, they were pretty good.

"Well, I guess that's your cue," Lily said, backing off a bit.

"Are you going to be okay while I perform?" Rufus asked, his hand going to Lily's stomach.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Rufus, I'm pregnant—not a glass vase about to fall onto a hardwood floor."

Rufus rolled _his_ eyes more drastically. "Haha. I just want to make sure everything goes perfectly. It is my first time where I'm actually involved in your pregnancy, you know."

Lily sighed, and stroked her husband's hair out of the way again. "I know, and I appreciate that. But, Darling, you were at my appointment. You heard Dr. Park when he said that everything looked normal. I've taken my prenatal vitamins and had my dinner. I'm going to be fine. I assure you. Now go show those fans out where what they came to see! You're going to blow them away!"

Rufus grinned, and took his wife's face in his hands to give her one more passionate kiss before going on stage. When he broke the kiss, he gently rubbed her stomach. "I hope you like the music, Little one, because I'm going to sing to you every day! You're going to be sick of my voice by the time your born."

Lily grinned. "I highly doubt that. He or she will be eager to hear your voice outside of the womb."

Rufus grinned again, then ran to catch up with his bandmates, who were about to hit the stage.

R&L

Lily headed to the side of the stage so that she could watch her husband perform. She always enjoyed seeing the huge crowd that Lincoln Hawk got at their gigs. She was surprised Lincoln Hawk weren't even bigger. Though, after having been around for as long as they had been, it was a pretty big deal to have this many fans still. Most bands would have been finished after that many years.

Lily turned her attention from Rufus to a semi-busty brunette who was dancing in the front row. The girl was very pretty with curly brown hair that went to her waist. Her skin was flawless, and her makeup looked like it had been applied by a makeup artist. Lily wondered how old the girl was. She looked to be in her mid thirties, but with all that makeup on, it was hard to tell if she was really in her mid thirties, or if it was a twenty something girl with her makeup making her look older.

However old the girl might be, she clearly seemed to know what she wanted. Her eyes never left Rufus. Or, at least they were always on Rufus when Lily looked at her.

Lily would normally feel jealous, but she knew her husband only had eyes for her. No young groupie would change that.

She smiled to herself. She was the only young groupie Rufus had wanted back then, and she was sure that now would be no different. Even so, the girl sure seemed to love Lincoln Hawk and Rufus. She did not stop dancing for the whole show. She even danced between songs! Lily had to wonder where the girl got all of her energy.

After the show, Rufus told the fans that Lincoln Hawk would be singing autographs.

Well, _that_ certainly got the girl all riled up! She literally pushed and clawed the other fans out of the way so that she could be one of the first people in line to meet him.

Lily chuckled to herself as she headed back stage. She remembered the days when _she_ was one of those girls. Luckily, she had grown up. Luckily, she had been the one to catch that rockstar's eye all those years ago.

She grinned when she saw Rufus.

Rufus grinned as well, and ran to her.

They embraced and kissed.

Rufus raised an eyebrow and smirked. "So I take it you liked it?"

Lily smirked. "The kiss or the performance?"

Rufus laughed. "Both."

Lily pretended to think. She tapped her bottom lip. "Hm. Well, I liked the performance. But I _loved_ the kiss!"

"Mm... Well, in that case..." Rufus pulled Lily to him closer and kissed her more passionately.

"Hey, you two. Save it for later! We have an autograph signing to do, remember?" John, Lincoln Hawk's keyboardist teased, playfully slapping Rufus' butt.

"What are you, gay?" Rufus joked in return.

"Get over yourself. I would have slapped Lily's butt, but you would have kicked my ass if I did." John grinned at Rufus, then smiled and winked at Lily before turning on his heal and heading out for the autograph signing.

"Not if Lily got to kicking your ass first!" Rufus called after him.

John laughed, but didn't turn around.

Lily shook her head and smiled. "Men are so perverse."

"But I'm only perverse for you," Rufus said, pulling Lily closer, his hands now resting over her butt.

Lily grinned, and took his face between her hands. "You're lucky I love you. Otherwise, you wouldn't be able to get away with nearly as much as you do."

"You know, I think I told my childhood dog that exact same thing once," Rufus joked.

Lily laughed. "Just shut up and kiss me before your signing."

Rufus grinned. "Gladly!" He pulled Lily in for a kiss that she would never forget.

R&L

"You did amazing up there! I swear there isn't a song of yours that I don't love," purred the front row brunette, who had introduced herself as Jasmine. She placed her hand over Rufus' shoulder, and batted her extended eyelashes at him.

Lily wanted to roll her eyes, but didn't. She could understand falling for Rufus. There was just something special about him. In fact, she would find a girl weird if she _didn't_ fall for him.

Rufus of course was eating up all the attention. "Well, thank you! It isn't just me though. I have these guys to thanks for at least _some_ of it." He nodded toward his bandmates and laughed.

"Well, in _my_ opinion, you're the most talented of them all." She winked at Rufus, and kissed his cheek.

Rufus' eyes widened in surprise, but the grin didn't leave his face.

Okay, _now_ Lily was getting a little jealous. Didn't this girl know he was married? Sure it was just a kiss on the cheek, but, Lily knew from being a former groupie that once you got a kiss, it made you more bold, and soon a kiss on the cheek turned into a kiss on the lips, and a kiss on the lips led to... Oh heck no!

Before Lily could step in and speak up however, the girl turned to her. "And Lily! Oh my gosh, I've been wanting to meet you as much as I've been wanting to meet Rufus! Maybe more! Oh my gosh, you are so beautiful! You've got flawless skin, a perfect body, and a great fashion sense. If I could only look like you, I'd feel like the most beautiful girl in the world!"

Lily blushed, and placed a hand to her heart. Her anger and jealousy was immediately forgotten. She giggled. "Oh, I don't know about all that, but thank you very much!

Jasmine kept going. "Really, you look ageless! Rufus is one lucky man to have such a beautiful wife."

Lily found herself wrapping an arm around Jasmine. "I love this girl!"

Jasmine grinned. "Oh my gosh, Lily Humphrey just said she loves me. I can die happy now."

Lily giggled again. It felt good to have a fan praising _her_ up for a change.

"Um, wait a minute. Who's the one in the band here?" Rufus joked.

"Hey, I don't get much praise from your fans. Let me enjoy this one while I can," Lily teased back, tightening her grip on Jasmine.

Jasmine laughed. "Don't worry. I have more than enough love to go around for both of you." She smiled at Lily and then at Rufus.

They talked for just a moment more, then Jasmine moved on to let the other fans get a chance to meet Lincoln Hawk.

"I like that girl," Lily said.

Rufus grinned. "I bet you do after all the compliments she gave you. She was beginning to upstage _me_!"

Lily smirked. "That's right. You better start complimenting me."

Rufus pulled her close and kissed her. "You're the most beautiful girl I ever laid eyes on."

Lily pretended to think about it. "Well, it's a start I guess."

Rufus' eyes lowered as he kissed her again. "Why don't we continue this after the meet n' greet?"

"But the kids are home tonight," Lily reminded him.

"Well, then we'll just have to go to a hotel. Maybe that one we went to the night before your wedding to Bart. Remember that night?" He grinned.

Lily thought back to that night. She smiled to herself. It had been so wrong, but it had felt so right. She pulled him in for a kiss, and gently held his hand in her own. "Don't be long," she purred, ever so gently shaking his hand.

His eyes darkened, and he licked his lips in anticipation. "I won't be."

R&L

Jasmine watched from the shadows as the meet 'n greet ended. Lily talked on her cell phone to her kids, informing them that she and Rufus wouldn't be home that night. They would be staying at a hotel, from what Jasmine could gather from her spot crouched down behind a giant trashcan.

Lily hung up the phone, then joined Rufus, who placed his arm around her waist and kissed her.

Jasmine wrinkled her nose. What did he want with an old stick in the mud like Lily? It had made her sick praising Lily up like that. It literally made her want to throw up. But, she had to keep Lily just as close as Rufus if she wanted her plan to go through without any problems.

She watched as Rufus and Lily said goodbye to Lincoln Hawk.

"You two have fun tonight. Though, I'm sure you will!" Bobby, Lincoln Hawk's electric guitarist said with a wink and a click of his tongue.

Lily rolled her eyes, but held tighter to her husband and grinned.

Rufus raised his eyebrows up and down suggestively. "Oh we're gonna have even more fun than the band had with Madonna that one night!"

Rufus' bandmates all let out "oohs" and catcalls.

Rufus laughed, then said goodnight before turning with Lily toward the exit, and waving with the hand that wasn't over Lily's waist.

"And what exactly happened that night with Madonna?" Lily asked, looking up at her husband in suspicion.

Rufus blushed. "It's not important. It was way before I knew you."

Lily looked a little suspicious, but rested her head on his shoulder anyway. "I'll let it go for now. Only because I want to just enjoy my night with my husband. Remember your promise for tonight."

Rufus kissed the top of her head. "I promise you won't be disappointed."

Lily sighed with contentment, and snuggled closer to her him. "I know I won't be. I never am with you."

Jasmine made a disgusted face. That bitch! She couldn't stand Lily. She had to keep pretending to be her biggest fan for now though. It was going to be hard to stomach, but all worth it in the end when she finally was able to give Lily was Lily _really_ deserved. Because it certainly wasn't Rufus.

Rufus. Jasmine smiled at the memory of kissing his cheek. He was totally smiling and into her. She grinned. The seed had already been planted. Now, all she had to go was keep watering it, and wait for it to grow.

Once the hall had cleared out, she stood up from behind the trashcan, brushed herself off, then headed out into the chilled air. She was going to go back home, take a warm bath, and think of all the horrible things she was going to do to Lily—as well as all the wonderful things she was going to do to Rufus. More importantly, the things he was going to do to _her_.

She licked her lips and smiled as she hailed a cab.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Creepin' Up On You**_

_**Chapter 4: If I Had You**_

Lily woke to a gentle caress on her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open, and she saw her husband smiling down at her. "Good morning, Beautiful."

She smiled up at him. "Good morning."

"I made you breakfast," he said.

She grinned. "Waffles?"

"All right can eat!" he confirmed, his grin matching hers.

"Sounds good!" She started to get out of bed, but he held out a hand to stop her. "Let me correct myself. I made you breakfast in bed."

Lily watched as he picked up the breakfast tray from where he had set it on the floor.

Rufus placed it over her lap, and then sat down next to her. "It's all there—orange juice, tea, waffles, syrup, scrambled eggs, whole wheat toast, strawberry jam, and that turkey bacon you love. And of course, a side of banana strawberry yogurt."

Lily licked her lips. "I hope this is for us to share. There is so much here!"

He shook his head. "I already had breakfast with the kids before they headed to school. This is all for you and our baby." He placed his hand over Lily's stomach in the little space between her stomach and the tray.

She kissed him. "I love you. You know that, right?"

His eyes lowered, and he kissed her in return, all the while stroking her hair with his hand that wasn't still on her stomach. "And I love _you_."

They kissed for a moment longer, then Lily licked her lips, and dug into her breakfast.

Rufus watched her eat for a moment, then they made small talk about their plans for the day.

"Well, I have a meeting with Bass Enterprises today about an expansion in the hotel. Charles asked me to be there, and I should be anyway," Lily told her husband.

"I have a few errands I need to run today. There's actually something I wanted to talk to you about," Rufus replied.

Lily looked at him, and eyebrow raised. "Oh?"

Rufus nodded. "Now that we're going to have a baby, I want to be able to help provide for this family."

"Oh, Rufus, you do enough already. Your'e a wonderful father, and you take such good care of me." She smiled. "And our baby."

Rufus smiled too. "But I want to do more than that. I want to work. There is a building I've been eyeing that would make a perfect new art gallery. I was thinking about making an offer today."

Lily looked at him with interest. "You really want to get into the art gallery business again? You do have your band you know. You might go far with them and not even need a job."

Rufus shook his head. "But I don't want to tour all over the place once this baby is born. I'd rather do something that will keep me right here. I loved working at the gallery. I'd love to be able to have another one. In fact, I'm still wondering what I was thinking getting rid of the other one."

Lily took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze as she gave him a smile. "Well, if it's what you really want to do, then I sat go for it!"

Rufus grinned. "Really? I mean, I already know of a few artists that said they would love to have me display their artwork if I got this gallery."

Lily chuckled at her husband's eagerness. "I say go for it if it makes you this happy!"

He kissed her. "Thank you so much for your support, Lil." He gently stroked her cheek. "It really means a lot to me."

Lily smirked. "I'm your wife. It's my job to support you." She looked down at her food and sighed. "Ugh! I think I've had enough. It was good though, Baby. Thank you very much." She kissed her husband. She had finished everything but a half slice of toast, a strip of bacon, a tiny bit of egg, and most of her tea.

"Well, you did a pretty good job for not thinking you'd be able to eat it all," Rufus told her, an amused grin on his face as he picked up the tray and set it back on the floor.

Lily grinned, and gently rubbed her stomach while looking down at it. "Well, I guess I under estimated our baby's appetite."

Rufus climbed onto the bed next to her again, and pulled her close so that she was resting her head on his shoulder. "So, do you want a boy or a girl?"

Lily smiled. "I'd be happy with either one. But, maybe a girl would be nice since we already have a boy together. In fact, counting Charles, I have three boys and only one daughter!"

Rufus nodded. "That's what I was leaning toward too."

"Any names in mind?" Lily asked, snuggling even closer to her husband, her arm now draped over his chest.

Rufus thought about it for a moment. I kind of like the name Kelly."

Lily nodded. "Kelly's pretty. Or how about Isabella?"

"Actually, I really like that name. What does it mean? Do you know?" Rufus asked.

Lily nodded. "As a matter of fact, I do. It's an Italian name, and I thought it might be nice. So, I looked it up yesterday, and saw that it means, God is my oath."

"Did we really just pick a name that easily?" Rufus asked.

Lily nodded. "I think we just did!" She grinned.

"Now onto a middle name," Rufus said.

Lily shook her head, and wrapped her arms over his shoulders. "Later. Right now, before my meeting, I want to thank you for the breakfast you made me and our baby." She began kissing down the side of his neck.

Rufus closed his eyes and moaned. "Mm... I certainly can't argue with _that_!"

R&L

"Are you sure I can't talk you into staying in bed for a little bit longer?" Rufus asked, his arms around Lily from behind as they stood in front of the full-length mirror in their bedroom. He began kissing up the side of her neck.

Lily moaned, and for a split moment, moved her neck to the side to give him better access. However, she shook her head at him in the mirror. "You already talked me into staying longer than I wanted as it is. I'm going to be late for my meeting if I don't leave now. Besides, I thought you wanted to check out that building and make an offer."

Rufus sighed. "I do want to, but it could wait."

She smirked at him. "Well, unfortunately, my meeting can't." She kissed him, then used her thumb to wipe away the lipstick smear she had made on his cheek. "See you tonight."

Rufus grabbed her by the waist and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. "We'll continue this tonight then."

Lily nodded. "That we will." She winked at smiled at him, then headed out of the room, down the stairs, and soon after into the elevator.

Rufus sighed. He needed a cold shower before his meeting with the seller of the building.

He grabbed some clean clothes, then headed to the bathroom to do just that.

R&L

Rufus left the meeting with a smile on his face. He had given a check to the owner for the full price of the building. Lily's money certainly wasn't why he was married to her, but right now he was more than glad he married a rich wife. However, he planned on paying her back every penny once he started profiting.

He left the building feeling good about himself. He knew Lily would still be in her meeting (she had told him it would go though lunch), so he decided to stop by his favorite pizza shop and get some lunch.

He walked the block it took to get to the pizza shop from where he was, and entered the shop. There were only two people ahead of him, so he was able to order his two slices, garlic role, and soda in hardly any time at all.

He turned to find a table, and almost ran into the tall brunette from Lincoln Hawk's first Canal Room show. _What was her name again? _

Luckily, he didn't have to remember it, for the girl grinned at him and told him.

"Hey, Rufus! Remember me from your first night at the Canal Room? I'm Jasmine. You're number one fan." She batted her long eyelashes at him, the flirty smile still on her face.

He grinned. _Jasmine! That's right._ He extended his hand to her. "Hey, Jasmine! It's good to see you! I didn't see you at the show last night. I thought you mentioned something about going to it."

Jasmine shook his hand, keeping his hand just a slight bit longer than a handshake required. "Ugh! I was going to go, but I came down with a twenty-four hour stomach bug. Actually, I think it might have been the hot dog I had down the street from The Canal Room for dinner. I knew they didn't look right, but I was starving, and didn't want to travel any further for fear of losing my place in line, so I ordered one anyway. That's the only complaint I have about your show—the tickets are general admission and not reserved."

Rufus smiled apologetically and shrugged. "That's The Canal Room's doing—not Lincoln Hawk's."

Jasmine sighed. "Well, anyway, I learned my lesson. From now on, I am eating some place normal, and a few hours before the show so I have time." She flashed her perfect white smile at Rufus and placed her hand overtop of his shoulder. "I'll be at tonight's show at least. Will you be doing a meet n' greet afterwards?" She batted her eyelashes again.

Rufus nodded. "But of course!" He was smiling again as well. There was just something about this girl's smile that was contagious.

"So, do you eat here often?" Jasmine asked as she headed to the line.

Rufus nodded. "Yes! I try to eat here at least once a week. It's my favorite pizza shop."

"This is my first time even seeing this place," Jasmine told him.

"Well, it's only been here for about a year," Rufus offered.

Jasmine shook her head. "Still. You would think I'd have heard about it at least."

"Well, there are a lot of pizza shops in New York. It's hard to keep up with them all," Rufus told her.

Jasmine nodded. "That is true." She got to go to the front of the line. She had observed what Rufus had ordered, so she ordered the same thing. Once she had gotten her order and paid for it, she turned and looked for a table. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked Rufus. "Lily's not joining you, is she?"

Rufus shook his head, and motioned to the chair across from him. "I don't mind at all. Go ahead. No, my wife has a meeting today, so it's just me."

Jasmine sat down across from him and licked her lips. "Well, I'm happy to keep you company then!" She winked, then took a bite of her pizza. "Mm!" She swallowed. "That _is_ good."

Rufus grinned. "See? I told you."

She smiled at him as she chewed another bite. She swallowed, then took a sip of her soda before speaking. "You've definitely got me hooked on this place now." She took a bite of her garlic roll. "Mm!" Just as good as the pizza," she said with her mouth still full.

Rufus wrinkled his nose. "Didn't your parents ever teach you to not talk with your mouthful?" he teased.

"Sorry," Jasmine apologized. Though, she had said it, not thinking, with her mouth still full, and a pice of roll fell onto her plate. She quickly swallowed what she had in her mouth, then picked up the fallen piece with her napkin and crumpled it up. She then proceeded to toss the crumpled up napkin into the trashcan that was a foot away from her. It landed in the can with a _swoosh_!

Rufus clapped. "Great shot, Lisa Leslie," he teased.

Jasmine grinned. "I used to play basketball in high school."

Rufus raised an eyebrow. "With the boys?"

Jasmine shook her head. "We had a girl's team—The Lightning Bolts because we were fast like lightning." She winked.

Rufus nodded in appreciation. "Cool."

Jasmine pushed some hair behind her ear and smiled at him with an embarrassed blush. "I hope I didn't gross you out with that whole food thing. I can be such a ditz sometimes."

Rufus chuckled. "Don't worry. I live with three blonds. I'm used to a little ditziness."

Jasmine giggled.

"Just don't tell my wife or daughters I said that. Otherwise, I'll be sleeping on the floor for a while. Yeah, they wouldn't even allow the couch with a comment like that," Rufus teased.

Jasmine smiled. "My lips are sealed." She made a motion with her right hand as if she were zipping up her lips and tossing away the key.

She and Rufus grinned at each other, then turned their attention back to their lunch.

R&L

"Rufus? Darling, are you home?" Lily asked as she entered the apartment through the elevators, and set her purse down on the island.

Rufus came down the stairs, rushed to her, and took her into his arms. He kissed her. "I'm Here," he said with a smile once he had broken the kiss.

Lily licked her lips and smiled. "What a welcome!"

Rufus grinned even wider. "I try. So, how did the meeting go?"

Lily sighed. "Oh, it went fine, I guess. It was just long and tedious."

"Aw." Rufus kissed her again, then led her to the couch. He sat her down, then sat down next to her, and pulled her feet into his lap. Next, he took off her shoes, and began massaging her feet.

Lily moaned. "Mm. That feels good."

Rufus grinned at her. "If you think _that_ feels good, then you should see how good I can make other areas of your body feel."

Lily rolled her eyes, but laughed nonetheless. "Is your mind always in the gutter?"

"Only when you're on it," he said without missing a beat.

Lily smirked. "So, what did you do today? Did you get the building? My goodness, I should have asked you as soon as I came home."

"Well, you didn't really get a chance to. And, yes. Thanks to you, I was able to purchase the building in whole. Of course, once I start profiting, I'll pay you back every cent." Rufus dug his thumb deeper into the arch of Lily's foot.

Lily closed her eyes as she moaned, then opened them to look at her husband. "Nonsense! We're married now. My money is yours. I'm so happy for you! So, did you call any of your potential clients yet?"

Rufus shook his head. "Well, it's at least going to feel good to be able to contribute something for once. And, no. I want to wait until I have everything set up and situated before I start calling people."

Lily nodded. "Of course. So, what else did you do today? Anything?"

"Actually, I did," Rufus admitted. "I went to my favorite pizza shop, and you'll never guess who I ran into there and ended up having lunch with."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Jasmine. Remember, that girl from the first show at The Canal Room?" Rufus asked.

Lily smiled. "Of course! How could I forget? She was one of your nicest fans I've ever met."

"Only because she complimented you up and down," Rufus teased.

"So, you had lunch with her?" Lily thought it was kind of strange, but she guessed stranger things have happened.

Rufus blushed. "Well, she saw I was sitting by myself, and when she asked about you, I told her you were at a meeting. She asked if she could sit with me. Since we were both there alone, I figured it would be fine. It's better to eat with company, after all. Anyway, she said she was sick yesterday, and that is why she didn't make it to the show last night, but she is going to tonight's show."

"That's good." Lily tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I could use another boost of self-esteem." She guessed it was no big deal. After all, Jasmine was a nice girl. And anyone who told Lily she was beautiful was okay in Lily's book.

Rufus took her hand and kissed it. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world."

Lily sat up so that she could kiss her husband on the lips. "It sounds even better coming from you."

They kissed some more.

"Mm... Wanna take this upstairs?" Rufus asked. "Eric's at Elliot's, and Serena is at a meeting for the college paper."

"Ah, yes. I forgot Serena joined the paper." Lily grinned. "Yes, let's take this upstairs."

Rufus grinned even wider than Lily, then picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, kissing her the whole way.

R&L

Jasmine giggled as she danced around to her favorite Lincoln Hawk song with her plastic blowup doll that she had dressed just like Rufus—complete with his headshot that was sold at the Lincoln Hawk concert. She had glued the headshot over the blowup doll's cartoon-like face.

"Lunch today went _perfect_! It _totally_ made up for me not being able to get out of bed yesterday. Brad is _so_ getting a raise for this!" True, she didn't think paying her best friend to help her steal a man from somebody was exactly what her dearly departed rich grandfather had had in mind when he left her all he had—which was more than enough for two people, let alone herself—to be set for life. But she was sure her grandfather would want her to be happy, and, as Rufus' wife, she'd be _more_ than happy. In fact, she'd be over the moon, which, coincidently enough, was the title of her favorite Lincoln Hawk song.

That night of the first Canal Room concert, she had followed Rufus and Lily to the hotel they had decided to go to. Jasmine was just happy that taxis were a dime a dozen in NYC, and that her cab driver (who had been conveniently waiting behind Rufus and Lily's cab for someone who might need a ride), was able to follow Rufus and Lily's cab—discretely of course, and without any questions.

Once she had found out what hotel they were at, she had called Brad and told him she would pay him to go to said hotel at the crack of dawn and wait for them to come out. Once he saw them coming out, she ordered him to discreetly follow them home and write down their address. He had agreed to do it.

So, after she had hung up the phone, she went to her computer and emailed him a picture of Rufus and Lily so he'd know for sure who to look for. And, of course, she sent him the hotel name again so that he was sure not to forget.

The next morning around ten, he had called her and told her the address. She was sick to her stomach by then, but used all the strength she had to write down the address. It was important after all.

She had wanted so badly to spy on Rufus that very day, but, due to her annoying sickness, she had to wait until the following morning when she was feeling better.

It ended up turning out great that she had waited a day. It not only gave him time to miss her, but also she might not have gotten the opportunity to follow him to his favorite pizza place and have lunch with him! Thank God Lily was at a meeting and not with him. It was like fate.

She smiled at herself and her blow up Rufus in the mirror. She had done a pretty good job acting like her just happening along the pizza place and running into him was a coincidence. In reality, she had gotten to his apartment building early, and waited for him to come out, having made sure to keep herself out of sight.

She sighed. She should be an actress.

The song ended, and she turned off the music. She then lay her blow up Rufus down on the bed, and kissed his lips, which of course were painted on and already stained from her lipstick. "I'll be back, Rufus. I had so much fun during our first date today. But I really must go get the perfect outfit for your show tonight. I'll see you later." She kissed him once more, and gripped the crotch of his pants. Underneath, of course, the doll was anatomically correct.

She giggled. "Later, Sexy." She then grabbed her purse off the table, then, after looking over her shoulder and giving her blowup Rufus a wink and a seductive smile, left to shop for the perfect concert outfit—one that would make Rufus imagine ripping it off her. She licked her lips at the thought.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Creepin' Up on You**_

_**Chapter 5: **_ _**One Way or Another**_

Lily checked her makeup in the bathroom mirror at The Canal Room. Once she was satisfied that her eyeshadow wasn't creased and her eyeliner and lipstick weren't smudged, she headed out of the bathroom and back to the backstage area. She wanted to enjoy some alone time with her husband before he was to go onstage. Boy was she surprised when she saw Jasmine was already by his side, batting her extended eyelashes at him, and moving the top of her right foot against the back of her left calf as she talked to him. Her hand was over Rufus's shoulder, and they were laughing about something as she twirled her hair around her finger coyly. Though, something told Lily the very last thing Jasmine was was coy.

Lily cleared her throat then strode purposely over to her husband and Jasmine. She placed a hand over Jasmine's shoulder. "Well, Hello there, Jasmine!" She smiled at her, then went over to Rufus and wrapped her arm tightly around his waist, showing Jasmine just who Rufus belonged to. And, just in case she didn't get the hint... "So, what were you and my husband talking about?" She smiled lovingly up at her husband, hoping Jasmine had taken the hint at the word 'husband.'

Jasmine smiled at Lily; apparently not sensing any animosity. "Oh my gosh, Lily! You look amazing! As always. Wow." Jasmine whistled as she looked over Lily's outfit.

Lily felt her resolve melting a bit. Maybe she had just been overreacting. Jasmine was just a fan with a crush. That was all. Heck, maybe she was just the type of girl who placed her hand on a guy, not thinking about it or meaning anything by it.

Rufus grinned. "Tell me about it! I can hardly wait to get this show over with so that I can take her home."

Lily blushed, but smiled nonetheless.

Jasmine smirked as she observed Lily's red silk top and white dress pants paired with jeweled sandals. "I think she looks more like she wants you to take her to a formal party." She turned her attention back to Lily. "No offense, Lily. You look beautiful as always. It's just that you look so prim and proper. I'd love to see you in something like _I'm_ wearing. I bet Rufus wouldn't even make it to the show if you did." She stepped back, and motioned at her own outfit.

Lily looked at Jasmine's outfit, taking it in for the first time. The first word that popped to Lily's mind certainly wasn't prim and proper. The girl looked like a hooker. The girl was wearing a leather dress that barely covered her butt. The dress laced tightly in the front, displaying Jasmine's ample chest. She wore fishnet stockings and black stilettos that Lily knew must be at _least_ five inches. Her eye makeup was dark, and her lips were painted a crimson red. Her nails looked like O.P.I's Lincoln Park After Dark.

Lily smiled. "That looks great on you. It really does. I used to dress just like you when I was a teenager. Now, I prefer to dress more sophisticated."

Jasmine smirked. "Well, I'm certainly not a teenager. But you know, Lily, just because you get older, it doesn't meant you need to start dressing like a stick-in-the-mud."

Rufus snickered.

Lily gently elbowed him; not amused. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, no matter what my wife wears, it takes all I have in me not to want to take it right back off her." Rufus pulled Lily closer, and kissed the top of her head. Then, he moved his hand through the open back of her top to caress her bare back.

Lily shivered at his touch even though it was warm. She loved his touch almost as much as she loved how he always knew just what to say to make her feel beautiful.

He looked Lily over. "I think you look damn sexy in that. I wouldn't have you in anything else at this moment."

Lily smiled, and pulled her husband in for a passionate kiss on the lips. She usually wasn't one for PDAs, but Jasmine certainly needed a wakeup call. What was up with her anyway? She thought Jasmine had said she looked amazing. So much for _that_! A stick-in-the-mud? _Please!_ She just didn't feel the need to parade her sexuality out in public—unlike _some_ sluts she knew.

"Mm, I hope there's more where that came from," Rufus said after breaking the kiss.

Lily smiled, and snuggled closer to him. "Don't worry. There's a _lot_ more where that came from."

Rufus' eyes darkened. But, before he could say anything, his bandmates informed him that it was time to go onstage.

"Save that thought," he told Lily. He gave her a quick kiss, then turned to Jasmine. He gently rubbed her shoulder. "Enjoy the show!"

Jasmine batted her long eyelashes at him and smiled. "Oh I will. You can bet on it!"

Rufus grinned at her, then ran onto the stage with his bandmates.

Lily turned her attention back to Jasmine.

"See ya, Beautiful. It's time for me to take my spot in the front row. My friend Brad is a gem and is saving my spot." Jasmine winked at Lily and gently pat her shoulder, then headed to her seat.

Lily rolled her eyes, and said a word under her breath that she was seldom driven to, but felt the need to say it now. "Bitch!"

R&L

Lily was steaming. During the show, Jasmine had not only danced like a stripper (she was only missing the pole), but she had thrown her black lace thong at Rufus.

Lily's eyes narrowed at the memory, and her nails dig into her palms until they were sore.

"Rufus, you did amazing!" Jasmine said, hugging Rufus once it was her turn at the meet n' greet session after the show.

Lily watched, the jealousy seeping through her veins like poison as Jasmine hugged him, her ample chest seeming to press a little too tightly against Rufus' body for a simple hug.

Rufus blushed after hugging her back. "Ah, it was just another night. I have the rest of the band to thank too, ya know." He winked at her.

"Yeah, they're incredible too, but you're the most incredible." She batted her eyes again, and Lily crossed her arms over her chest, wanting to rip said eyelashes right out of Jasmine's eye lids.

For the next five minutes, which, in Lily's opinion, was far too long of a turn, Jasmine moved on, making small talk with the rest of the band.

Lily waited patiently for the meet n' greet to be over, and when it was, she pulled Rufus aside. "Ugh! Thank God _that's_ over. I was getting sick of Jasmine fawning all over you."

Rufus laughed. "But I thought you loved Jasmine."

"That was until she insulted my outfit by saying I was dressed like a stick-in-the-mud. And before she put her hands all over you and was batting her long eyelashes at you and I don't know, before she was throwing you her black lace thong!" Lily was getting angrier with every word she spoke. It was bad enough having had to see it, but talking about it was only making it worse. "I wish Jasmine would just disappear, and stop showing up at your shows!"

Lily and Rufus both looked at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Lily blushed when she saw Jasmine standing there, looking teary-eyed.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I didn't mean to cross any boundaries. Please don't hate me! You really do look amazing. I don't even know why I said anything bad about your outfit. I guess I was just jealous. Here you are looking elegant and classy even at a rock concert, and I'm here looking kind of trashy. Also, I love you and Rufus together. I think the thought of you two getting it on is _hot_. I just thought it would be even hotter to see you in an outfit like _this_." She motioned to her own outfit. "I'd love to see the look on Rufus' face if he saw you in this. He already looks like he wanted to devour you. If you wore _this_, he'd probably take you right here and right now. And, I, being a pervert, would love to watch that!" Jasmine grinned and blushed at her revelation.

Lily calmed down a bit at Jasmine's explanation.

"I mean, as hot as I think I look in this, you'd obviously look ten times better in it," Jasmine added.

Lily's anger melted a little more. "You look pretty hot yourself. I guess maybe I was a little jealous too." She looked down at the floor; suddenly embarrassed.

Jasmine laughed. "Of me? You? _Please_. I should be jealous of you!"

Lily grinned at her.

Rufus held a finger up. "For the record, I'd be willing to take her right now no matter _what_ she's wearing." He smirked at Lily. "But, I don't think my wife would like us to have a sex tape incident."

Lily rolled her eyes. "No thank you! Paris Hilton I am not!"

Jasmine snickered. "You got _that_ right!"

Lily and Rufus looked at her.

Jasmine blushed. "I just mean you have more class in your pinky than she'll ever have in her life."

Rufus nodded. "I know _that's_ the truth!"

"Thank you," Lily said with another blush.

Jasmine continued. "And, for the record, I am just a touchy feely person. I didn't meant to get that way with your husband. I'm just that way with everybody. And, I recently got eyelash extensions. I've always hated my short lashes, so I finally got them long. Now I love to bat my eyes just to feel the long lashes I've always wanted. As corny as that may sound."

Lily raised an eyebrow at her. "And the thong?"

Jasmine blushed. "I always wanted to be one of those girls who throw their underwear onstage in appreciation of their favorite singer. But, I always thought it was gross to toss dirty ones. And I didn't want to have to go home with no underwear." She chuckled. "Besides, I couldn't stand to part with any of my underwear. I pay a lot of money for mine! Victoria's Secret isn't cheap, Honey!" She laughed again. "So, I bought a pair at Walmart before heading here. I tossed _those_ onstage—not mine. They were never worn."

Lily suddenly felt stupid. She hugged Jasmine, feeling like she owed her that much. "I'm sorry for passing judgement on you. It's just that I used to be a groupie. I know first hand what girls usually want with Rufus. He hasn't toured in a while, so I haven't had to deal with it in a while. However, now that he's touring again and I have to deal with it again, I don't like it."

Jasmine grinned, and held her hands up. "Don't worry. You have nothing to worry about with me." She smiled at Rufus. "Well, I hate to say it, but I really must go. My best friend Brad's waiting outside for me."

"Well, thank you for coming!" Rufus hugged her.

"Thanks! I'll see you tomorrow!" She hugged Rufus, then turned to Lily. "That is, if it's okay with you?"

Lily smirked. "Of course it is! Have a good night."

"Thanks. You too," Jasmine said.

Lily and Jasmine hugged, then Jasmine gave them one last smile, wink, and wave before taking off.

Rufus grabbed Lily from behind and rested his chin on top of her head. "You know, I kind of like it when you get jealous. It turns me on."

Lily rolled her eyes. "_Everything_ I do turns you on when it comes to me."

"You got that right!" Rufus turned Lily around and kissed her, his hands around the front of her waist instead of the back now. "We both need to feel loved. Let's go see what we can do about it."

Lily smirked, and took his hand in hers. "That sounds good."

They grinned at each other, then kissed. Then, they said goodbye to the rest of Lincoln Hawk, and headed home so that they could do just as Rufus had suggested.

R&L

"Do you think I'm uptight?" Lily asked later that night as she observed her outfit in the full-length mirror in hers and Rufus' bedroom. She supposed maybe her style had changed a bit from when she was a teenager. But, she had been so wild back then. Everybody grew up eventually. Right?

"Yes," Rufus said simply from his place on the bed. He was lying on the bed, propping his head up with the palms of his hands as he admired his wife's body from behind.

Lily whipped around to face him, a hand over her hip. "You weren't supposed to say yes!"

Rufus' eyes twinkled in amusement. "So, you'd rather have me lie to you to spare your feelings than to tell you the truth?"

"Well, yes!" Lily threw her hands up in exasperation. "Why are you with me then, if you think I'm so uptight?"

"Because I love how uptight you get," Rufus said simply.

Lily arched her eyebrows. "I'm not following you."

Rufus pat the empty spot beside him on the bed. "Come here, and I'll explain it to you."

Lily gave her husband a suspicious look, but sighed, then crawled onto the bed next to him, and lay down beside him. "Talk before I get even more insulted."

Rufus smirked, then stroked her hair gently as he spoke to her. "I just mean that as much as I loved your wild child attitude when we first met, I prefer the way you are now.

"How so?" Lily asked, her hand resting on his chest now.

Rufus smiled. "Well, back then, I could just have you. You were wild and up for anything. Whereas now, you've calmed down a lot. I can't just have you whenever I want. I have to break down your wall that you put up before I can really get to the fun part. Not that you're not fun," he quickly added upon seeing the look on Lily's face. "I just mean, you're so prim and proper now that it's kind of fun to get you back to that wild child you used to be." He kissed her lips and slid his hand up her loose silk blouse, feeling her warm skin underneath.

"So you like the challenge," Lily said; finally getting it.

Rufus nodded. "It keeps things interesting; not boring." He sat up straight, and tugged at the hem of her blouse. "Now let's get this off you."

Lily smirked. "You want it off, then do it yourself." She sat up, and held her arms above her head.

Rufus grinned. "Gladly!" He pulled the blouse off her, his hands instantly going to the back of her bra once it was off.

But Lily pushed his hands away. "Not so fast! You know, I really should make you earn it." She unpinned her hair, and shook it out.

Rufus' eyes darkened. "I'll only be able to earn it once that is off you."

Lily pondered that for a moment. She shrugged. "You better make it worth my wile. I'm not the type of girl who gives it to just anyone, you know."

"You better not be," he told her with a moan. He reached behind her and unlatched her black lace bra. "Mm, this bra certainly isn't uptight," he said with a grin as he slipped it off her, and tossed it to the floor with her blouse. He placed a few gentle kisses over her breasts.

Lily tilted her head back and smiled. "Just wait until you see the underwear to match."

His eyes darkened even more, and narrowed. Then, with a slightly animalistic growl, he pushed her down onto the bed, and took off her sandals. Next, he kissed her feet before unlatching her belt, button, and zipper, and pulling off her pants.

Her pants were to the floor in no time at all, and he kissed from her right ankle up to her right thigh, then moved onto the other leg. "So beautiful and sexy," he murmured.

Lily smiled, and raised an eyebrow. "Not uptight?"

He grinned. "Anything but!"

She sat up, and slid his jacket off his shoulders. "My turn," she said, staring deeply into his eyes. She tugged at the hem of his T-shirt.

Rufus lifted up his arms, and let her pull the shirt off him. Then, she unbuttoned his pants (He wasn't wearing a belt), before finally unzipping the zipper—with her teeth.

He groaned. "Are you trying to kill me, Lil?"

She grinned at him like the Cheshire Cat who just caught a canary. "That wasn't a very uptight move, was it?"

Rufus shook his head. "Heck, no!" His eyes were dark with the same desire she felt in her heart—and other areas of her body.

She pressed a hand down hard on his chest, forcing him down onto his back. Then, she pulled off his shoes and socks, dropping them to the floor. His pants were next to go, along with his underwear.

Once she had her husband naked; just the way she liked him; she straddled him. "How would you like me to show you just how un-uptight I can be?" she purred in his left ear.

His eyes were almost black now. He moaned. "You better before I explode."

She smirked, then brushed her lips against his ear. "Not until you're inside me."

Needless to say, Rufus' moans were only the first of many that night.

R&L

"Ugh! Why on earth did he marry that freak? I swear, Brad. I can't take another day of kissing up to her. The plan will take place tomorrow night. I have to get that undeserving, uptight, bitch away from Rufus as soon as possible! I can't make Rufus have to put up with her any longer. He'll go insane," Jasmine steamed as she and her best friend and assistant entered her house. She flipped on the lights.

"With all do respect, Jazz, isn't tomorrow night a little soon? I mean, you've only just met Rufus two days ago," Brad reminded her.

Jasmine whipped around to face Brad. "I've known him for years Buh-rad."

Brad winced. He hated when Jasmine pronounced his name as if it had two syllables. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she only used his name as two syllables when she thought he was being stupid, and she felt she had to explain something to him as if he were four.

"How is that?" he asked, though he knew she'd have explained it to him even if he hadn't asked.

Jasmine sat down on her bed, flipped her night stand light on, and took her Rufus blow up doll in her arms. She stroked the painted on hair, all the while making a mental note to find something more realistic to use for the hair. "I've been following him in the media for years. Ever since I first saw him on TV, and saw that interview with him, I knew I was going to make him mine. In fact, I've waited long enough as it is. Tomorrow is the night. I'll get Lily out of the picture, and he and I can be together."

"So you think he's just going to just forget about his wife and come running into your arms?" Brad asked skeptically.

Jasmine glared at him. "Maybe not at first but, when he sees how I've been there for him, it won't take him long to fall madly in love with me. Now. Can I count on you to get the things I need by tomorrow night?"

Brad sighed. "I don't know about this. Jazz. You could get into serious trouble for this. We're talking years of jail—maybe even life!"

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Oh, please! I'm not going to get caught. Whose side are you on, anyway?"

Brad held up his hands in defense. "Yours of course, Jazz. I just want to make sure you're aware of everything before we go through with this."

Jasmine gave him an insincere smile. "Trust me, Brad. I'm very aware of the consequences. But I'm not going to get caught. That is, unless you turn me in." she narrowed her eyes at Brad in a warning matter.

Brad sighed. Even thought they were quote unquote "best friends", he knew that Jasmine would turn on him in a second if it saved her own hide. "I'd never tell on you, Jazz. You're my best friend."

Jasmine smiled more sincerely at him this time. "Thank you, Bradie. I knew I could count on you!"

Brad sighed. He hated "Bradie" (pronounced Brad-EE) almost as much as he hated "Buh-rad". But at least she called him Bradie not out of annoyance, but out of affection.

"I'm gonna go now. Have a good night's rest," Brad said, heading for the door.

Jasmine blew him a kiss. "Thank you, Brad. You too. Don't forget to get those things!"

"I won't. Good night, Jazz," Brad said, resisting the urge to sigh. Sometimes talking to Jasmine was like talking to a brick wall. But, he loved her, God only knew why. Also, she was a good friend to him, though mainly only when he did something for her in return. He didn't have many friends though. In fact, Jasmine was his _only_ friend. He guessed that is why he always put up with her.

"Lights off please! Thank you!" Jasmine blew him another kiss.

Brad pretended to catch the kiss, then turned off the lights as requested, the only light left on being the one on Jasmine's nightstand. He then left the house and headed back to his apartment, hoping his best friend didn't end up in jail one of these days soon. Then he'd be completely friendless, and that would just be pathetic.

Jasmine smiled when Brad was gone. He was such a good friend. She could always count on him to do her bidding.

He stripped down to her underwear and bra, then clicked off her nightstand lamp, and curled up underneath her covers with her Rufus blowup doll close in her arms.

She kissed his lips. "Don't worry, Darling. I'll get rid of Lily for you tomorrow. Then we can be together. Just you..." She kissed him again. "And me. Together forever."

She snuggled closer to him and smiled, then closed her eyes, and soon after fell asleep with her arms around Blowup Rufus's body, and her head resting against his blowup shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Creepin' Up On You**_

_**Chapter 6: Delete You**_

"Did you take care of everything?" Jasmine asked when she opened the door to see Brad standing there.

Brad sighed. "Good morning to you too, Jasmine. I'm doing well today. Thank you so much for asking. How are you?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes, then put on a forced smile. "Good morning, Brad. How are you doing today?" The sarcasm dripped from her voice like water from a leaky drain.

Brad rolled his eyes as well. "Too late. Don't worry. I got everything you needed, and it's waiting in the cab. You know, I'm missing a day's pay for you." Brad was a cab driver, who happened to own his own cab. Therefore, even on the days he wasn't working, he got to take his cab home. He just wasn't allowed to accept cash for driving people around when he wasn't working.

Jasmine swatted the air with her hand. "Oh, please! If that's all you're worried about, you can run the meter, and I'll give you the money under the table."

Brad sighed. "You know I wouldn't charge my best friend."

"Then quit your bitching and let's go! I want to get there early before they take off and I have no idea where they are. Hopefully Lily will go off on her own at least _some_ time today. Otherwise, I'm going to have to come up with a plan B." Jasmine narrowed her eyes. "You know how I hate having to come up with a plan B."

Brad nodded. "That I do." The last time Jasmine had had to come up with a "plan B", she had thrown a fit, having thrown a glass vase that had missed him by mere centimeters. It was a good thing he had fast reflexes. She hadn't been aiming for him. She just had bad aim. At least, that is what he was choosing to believe anyway.

He let her walk ahead of him.

"Lock up," he said, not even bothering to thank him for letting her go first.

He sighed again, then made sure the door was locked before he shut it securely behind them.

R&L

"Are you sure you don't need any help today?" Lily asked her husband as he prepared to leave the apartment. He was off to the new gallery to try to get it set up to his liking. He had even hired a contractor to change the interior a bit. There were a couple of walls he wanted put up to section off the area for separate artists.

Rufus gently placed his hands around his wife's waist and kissed her. "I'm positive. Dan doesn't have classes today, and Eric has a half day, so they're both going to come over and help me. Plus I'll have the contractors there. I'll be fine. Besides, I don't want you working that hard." He gently rubbed her stomach. "I just want you to keep yourself and our baby nice and healthy. You go enjoy your shopping day." He kissed her again.

Lily stroked his cheek. "Well, being pregnant doesn't make me an invalid, but if you're sure you don't need me."

"I always need you—just not to work," he said with a grin.

Lily grinned as well, and they kissed once more.

"Have a good day today, My darling," Lily called after him as he headed into the elevator.

He blew her a kiss. "You too."

The elevator doors closed in front of Rufus, and Lily sighed.

She headed to the fridge and got a glass of juice. Once she had quenched her thirst, she put her cup in the dishwasher, then grabbed her purse, and headed out to shop. She knew she should really be buying the baby something, but she wanted to wait to buy things for him or her until she was sure of the sex. Besides, they hadn't even told the kids about the baby yet, and she didn't want to jinx it. As for maternity clothes, well... She gently rubbed her only semi expanded stomach. She wasn't showing enough to need maternity clothes yet. She wasn't quite ready to go back to those kind of clothes anyway. So, for now, she would stick with her designer couture, thank you very much!

With a smile, she entered the elevator, ready for a fun-filled day of shopping.

R&L

"Oh my gosh, how perfect is this?" Jasmine asked when she saw Lily come out of the apartment complex by herself with no Rufus in sight.

"Do you know how risky it is to do this in broad daylight?" Brad asked.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Buh-_rad_, if we stick to the plan, nothing is going to look out of the ordinary. Stop worrying!"

Brad cringed at the name pronunciation. "Well, we'll have to stay out of the way, so that Lily doesn't try to hail this cab."

Again, Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Duh!"

Brad clenched his hands so tightly over the steering wheel that his knuckles turned white. It was a good thing for Jasmine that he was generally not a violent man. Otherwise, she would have a hard slap across the head by now.

They watched as Lily got into a cab.

"Follow that cab!" Jasmine ordered. "And be inconspicuous!"

"Duh!" Brad shot back as he did as told. He smirked to himself. He didn't dare look at Jasmine's expression in the rearview mirror. However, it did seem to shut her up.

He stifled a snicker, and followed the cab close enough not to lose it, but far enough that the cab driver wouldn't notice he or she was being followed.

He'd do his best friend's bidding. He just hoped she knew what she was doing, and that this plan went as smoothly as she thought it would. Because, if it didn't, he and Jasmine both were going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble.

One thing was for sure about Jasmine. If she went down, she would sure as hell make sure he went right down with her.

R&L

Lily arrived at Saks. She smiled at the driver and paid him, giving him a very generous tip. Then, she got out of the cab and headed into the store.

She wanted to buy an evening gown for an event that was coming up to benefit a cure for children's cancer. It was probably one of the last events she'd be able to go to without looking like a beached whale. She wanted to enjoy the last new evening gown she'd be purchasing for the six months she had left of her pregnancy. She also wanted some new jewelry, so if she didn't find anything she liked here, she would head off to Tiffany & Co. next.

She looked over the dresses, and found a few she liked. She smiled as she found ones she knew Rufus would adore on her. He was a big fan of her wearing black. He also loved her in shades of red, because he said red looked good on blondes. Or shades of purple and blue, because he said it brought out her beautiful eyes.

She picked out four dresses, one in each of the colors he had mentioned. She tried them all on, and, in the end, she chose a long, flowing, deep purple, strapless dress that crisscrossed across her chest. She knew her husband adored anything that brought emphasis to her chest. She smiled at the thought.

R&L

"Ugh! I hate these rich snobs who go to all these expensive stores and buy things all for themselves. Don't they realize how many starving people they could be feeding with what they pay for one pair of Christian Louboutins?" Jasmine asked Brad from a safe distance from Lily behind a rack of clothes.

Brad inwardly laughed at the irony of what Jasmine had just said. Here she was trying to be all caring and charitable sounding, all the while planning to take someone away from the love of their life so that she could have said love all to herself. But he knew better than to question Jasmine's morality. "You're exactly right. She hasn't gone for the shoes yet, but I wouldn't be surprised if we're headed off to Christian Louboutin next."

Jasmine snorted. "Without a doubt in my mind."

"So, when do you want to make your move?" Brad asked.

Jasmine shrugged. "Let's let her shop for a little while. I might as well get a new outfit out of it. I will probably be going with Rufus to wherever it is she plans on wearing that."

"And here I thought you'd take it back and donate the money to starving kids in Africa." Brad had said it under his breath, obviously not really meaning for Jasmine to hear.

Unfortunately for Brad, Jasmine had good ears. "Buh-rad, if I try to return it, someone might recognize it as the dress Lily bought, and then I'd be busted. She's quite well known in this city, and I'm sure she is even more well known by the employees at her favorite stores. Duh!"

Brad clenched his fists. If she said, "Buh-rad" or "Duh!" one more time...

"Who is _that_?" Jasmine suddenly asked when she saw Lily and an older woman greeting each other.

"It appears to be a friend of hers, judging by the way they are so chummy," Brad stated simply.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "I can't believe she actually has friends."

Brad almost snorted out loud. He found that statement funny coming from someone who only had him as a friend.

Jasmine crossed her arms over her chest, and scowled at the older woman. "Well, whomever that old hag is, she better get lost. I can't have her interfering with my plan."

Brad raised an eyebrow. "And if she _does_ get in the way?" He was afraid to ask.

Jasmine smirked, her arms still crossed over her chest. "She'll regret it."

R&L

"That dress is going to look incredible on you! I'm sure Rufus will adore you in it," Lily's dear friend Eleanor said to her when Lily showed her the dress she had chosen for the benefit.

Lily smiled. "Thank you. I hope you're right. Are you here to shop for a dress?"

Eleanor chuckled. "Oh, heavens no! I prefer to wear my own line to all events that I'm seen at. It never hurts to advertise, you know." She winked. "I'm here to talk with the manager. She wants to talk to me about creating a line to be sold exclusively at Saks Fifth Avenue. I think it's genius! Don't you?"

Lily smiled at her friends lack of modesty. Modesty had certainly never been Eleanor's forte, even growing up. "But of course! What better way to gain business than to sell Eleanor Waldorf originals?"

Eleanor nodded and smiled. "My sentiments exactly!"

"We should meet up for lunch after your meeting," Lily suggested. "I just have some jewelry and shoe shopping left to do, then I was going to get some lunch at that new cafe' that just opened up, Organic Experience."

Eleanor clasped her hands together. "Oh, that sounds wonderful, but I'm going to have to take a raincheck on that. Who knows how long this meeting is going to be, then I have to get back to the studio. I have some new seamstresses, and I don't trust them alone for more than an hour at a time. As it is, I'll probably have left them there for longer than an hour by the time I get there. But call me and we'll set up a day next week, all right?"

Lily nodded, a little disappointed. She hated eating alone, but it wasn't like she had never had to eat alone before.

She exchanged air kisses with Eleanor. "Good luck with your meeting. Though, I'm sure you won't need it." She winked.

Eleanor chuckled. "I'm sure I won't either. Talk to you later, Lily, and enjoy your lunch!"

"Thanks! I will," Lily said with an appreciative smile.

They waved to each other, then went their separate ways. Lily just wanted to check the shoes and jewelry departments before checking out. Then, she would decide from there where to go next.

R&L

"That old bat is darn lucky she didn't accept Lily's lunch request," Jasmine mumbled as she and Brad watched Lily search through the jewelry pieces.

"I don't know how you even heard them. You have good ears," Brad replied.

Jasmine smirked. "I do, don't I?" They had been a good three feet away from Lily and Eleanor, but Jasmine had just been able to make out their conversation. Thankfully, they had been speaking loudly in the midst of their surprise and enjoyment of seeing the other. Also, the store wasn't too packed at this hour, and was therefore, not that noisy.

They waited for an hour as Lily picked out her jewelry, clutch, and shoes.

Jasmine sighed a sigh of relief when Lily finally checked out, and headed out the door.

"Let's go!" Jasmine said, pushing past Brad and heading out the door, just a few feet behind Lily.

They followed her to Christian Louboutin.

"Ha! I knew it!" Jasmine said in amusement.

"I'm the one that first mentioned her going there," Brad reminded her.

Jasmine swatted the air. "But I agreed. _Hello_!"

Brad rolled his eyes, but Jasmine was too busy watching the store to notice. "We might be seen if we go in now. We'll just have to wait for her out here."

Brad covered his mouth as he yawned. "Sounds like a plan." He turned on the radio, and smiled when the old Britney Spears' classic, "Baby One More Time" came out of the speakers.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Yuck! How can you listen to this junk? That girl is a wretched little skank and always will be." She went to change the dial, but Brad placed his hand overtop of hers; stopping her.

"It's _my_ car, and therefore, it's _my_ radio pick. I for one, happen to love Miss Britney Spears, and would appreciate it if you didn't talk about her like that in front of me.

Jasmine shot him a look. "Really?"

Brad glared at her; not budging on this one.

Jasmine sighed loudly, and removed her hand from the dial, opting to cross her arms over her chest and roll her eyes instead. "You are so weird, Bradley."

Brad smirked. Well, what do you know? He actually got _his_ way for once. And, Jasmine called him by his full, more sophisticated name. Maybe he should start talking back to her more often. Well, at least once in a while when he knew it was over something that wouldn't get him killed in the process. He blushed, then looked out the window, and gently tapped his fingers against his denim-clad thigh as he sang along in his head to the song. _"Don't you know I still believe. That you will be here. And give me a si-i-ign! Hit me baby one more time!"_

R&L

Lily looked at her watch as she came out of Christian Louboutin, having finished her shopping for the day. It was almost noon. She was getting a little hungry, and she could tell the baby was too. Aside from her dress, she had gotten a couple pairs of shoes, several pieces of jewelry, and two clutch bags total from all the shopping she had done today. She was more than done shopping for the day. She would go get something to eat at Organic Experience, and then she would head home and wait for Rufus to come home.

She hailed a cab, and let it take her to the cafe.

She paid and tipped the driver, then headed into the cafe.

She looked over the menu. Everything looked so good. She placed her hands over her stomach and smiled down at it. She was more hungry than usual now that she was eating for two.

Once she got up to the counter, she ordered two different things that looked good to her, not really caring if it made her look like a pig. She ordered some juice to go with her meal, then sat down once she was given her order and had paid.

She ate in silence for a bit, wondering how Rufus was doing with the remodeling of his new studio. She smiled to herself, thinking how he wanted to provide for their family. She didn't know what she had done to deserve such a wonderful husband. All she knew was that she loved him more than she ever thought possible. In fact, she was even more in love with him than she was when she met him twenty years ago.

She was just about done with her first sandwich when her phone rang.

She looked at it and saw that it was Eric.

She smiled, then answered her phone. "Hello, Sweetheart."

"Hi, Mom. Where are you?" Eric asked.

"I'm out to lunch at the new cafe that just opened up. How is it coming along at the gallery?" Lily asked.

"I didn't get there yet. I'm on my way now. I have something I wanted to ask you first."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What is it, Darling?"

"Well," Eric began, "Elliot's parents are going to be on their yacht, sailing around the world for a month as a second honeymoon."

"That sounds nice," Lily commented.

"Yeah, well, anyway, I was kind of thinking that I could live with him for a month while they are away," Eric said so quickly that Lily almost didn't catch it.

"Absolutely not!" Lily said instantly.

Eric sighed. "Why not? We went to Italy together!"

"That was only for a week, and his parents were there," Lily reminded him.

"Mother, I'm almost an adult. Why can't I live with my boyfriend for a month? It will be a great way for us to learn about each other more, and see what it would be like to live together."

"Eric, Darling, it sounds nice now, but you two would end up being at each other's throats. Living together can break even the strongest of couples up. Look at Rufus and I. We didn't move in together until we knew each other for almost twenty years!"

"That's different, Mother, and you know it! You were apart for many years, and then you were married to other men."

"Well, I wasn't seventeen when I moved in with my first boyfriend, I'll tell you that!" Lily insisted.

"Mother, don't be like this. I'm going to be eighteen in four months!" Eric whined.

"Well, right now, you're still not an adult. The answer is no. End of discussion." Lily was firm on this one. She didn't want her son growing up too fast and making the same mistakes she had when it came to love.

"You know what, Mom? You can be a real hypocrite! You went from guy to guy for many of your teen years. Even before Rufus you were married four times! In fact, I can hardly believe you're still with Rufus, you're so anti-commitment!" Eric said angrily.

"Eric, do not talk to me that way. Sure I made mistakes in the past, and that is all the more reason for me not to want my seventeen-year-old son to move in with his boyfriend so soon!" Lily said, trying to remain calm.

"You know what, Mom? Save it! You know, I really hate you sometimes! I should have left with Dad and lived with him instead of you. He was a bad father, but at least he's more understanding when it comes to Elliot and I."

Lily's mouth dropped open. She was too shocked to respond.

"Talk to you later, _Mother_." Eric said the word "mother" as if he were referring to something vile he found in an out house. He hung up the phone before his mother could respond.

Lily stared at her phone in shock, then sighed as she hung up.

She set her phone down, then began to eat her soup. She and Eric were going to have to have a very _long_ talk when they got home. Ah, the joys of having a teenager!

R&L

"All right. She's leaving. It's showtime," Jasmine said in a calm, almost whisper of a voice. She turned to Brad. "You ready?"

"You're the one that has to do the acting," Brad reminded her.

Jasmine smirked. "Acting classes were the one and only good thing my parents gave me before I ran away from home. I've got this one."

Jasmine got out of the cab and shut the door, then took a deep breath, and headed to begin the first part of her plan.

She began to cry (she was the best in class when it came to crying on demand) as she quickly walked down the walkway to the cafe. She watched until she saw Lily's shoes, then she made it a point to bump right into her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I just—Lily!" Jasmine put a hand to her heart; feigning surprise. "I'm sorry. I was upset, and not watching where I was going. Are you all right?"

"Hello, Jasmine. It's all right. I'm fine. Never mine me. You're crying. What's wrong?" Lily looked at Jasmine with concern on her face.

Jasmine sniffled. "My boyfriend just left me. He told me he found someone who was prettier than me, and who had more money."

Lily placed her hand over her heart. "That's terrible! From the sounds of it, you're too good for him anyway."

Jasmine sniffled again. "It just hurts so much, you know? I was going to try out this new cafe, thinking that eating something might make me feel better, but I'm really not hungry. I can't eat anything."

"Aw!" Lily set her bags down and dug into her purse until she found the small pack of tissues she kept in there. She handed Jasmine one of the tissues.

"Thank you," Jasmine said as she took it and blew her nose.

"Here. Just take the whole pack. I have plenty more at home," Lily said, handing Jasmine the rest of the pack, then zipping her purse, and picking her bags back up.

"You're so kind to me. Thank you," Jasmine said, her voice wavering.

"Well, no one deserves to be treated the way your boyfriend treated you. Is this that Brad guy you're always talking about?" Lily asked.

Jasmine nodded. "I loved him so much! And I thought he loved me."

"Well, guys can be pigs sometimes," Lily stated.

"You're so lucky you married a prince. Well, not a prince, but you know what I mean," Jasmine said.

Lily smiled. "Yes, I am and I do."

Jasmine looked up at her. "Do you think we could get together somewhere and talk? I could really use another female to talk to. All my friends are guys, and right now, a guy is the very _last_ thing I want to talk to."

Lily hesitated. "I would, and I hate to leave you alone, but I need to get home and talk to my son. We just got into this huge argument, and—"

Jasmine cut her off. "Please, Lily? I really need someone to talk to, and I have no one else! We can split a cab. I don't live far from here. We can talk until we get to my house, and then the driver can take you to your house." Jasmine told Lily a fake address, that she knew was along the way to Lily's house.

Lily sighed as she thought about it for a moment. "Well, that _is_ along the way to my house."

Jasmine fought back a smirk. "So, could you please just talk with me until we get to my house? I'd really appreciate it, and I could really use a friend."

Lily sighed. "Oh, sure. Why not?"

Jasmine smiled a weak smile. "Thank you, Lily! You're such an angel."

Lily smiled. "Well, I try."

Jasmine hailed a cab, which of course was Brad's cab. Brad had been ready and waiting for them.

Once Brad pulled up to them, Jasmine opened the door, and gave him the fake address. "My place is on the way to where she needs to go. She'll give you her address once I'm dropped off," Jasmine explained.

She got into the car, and turned to Lily once Lily was in the cab with her, and the door was shut. "You know I'm not a psycho when I don't try to find out where you live," she said with a wink.

Lily chuckled. "I know you're not a psycho. The thought never crossed my mind."

Brad had taken off now, and they were headed to Jasmine's.

Jasmine dug into her huge sack of a purse. She quietly unscrewed the bottle of Chloroform that was in her purse. She then doused the rag she had in her purse next to the bottle. She had nothing else in her purse so that the bottle and rag were at the bottom, allowing her complete privacy as she worked inside the bag.

"What's that smell?" Lily asked, her nose wrinkling.

Jasmine gripped the cloth on the dry side, and looked at Lily. "It's a shame you never thought I was psycho." The shakiness in her voice was completely gone.

Lily scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Never trust someone you don't know, Lily," Jasmine said right before she, fast as a cheetah jumping on its prey, pulled out the cloth, and pressed it hard against Lily's nose and mouth.

Lily cried out, and tried to push Jasmine away.

"Breathe it in, Bitch!" Jasmine said, her anger making her stronger as she held Lily down.

It only took a few seconds for Lily to pass out.

Jasmine smirked. "Good girl!"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Creepin' Up On You**_

_**Chapter 7: I'll Be Watching You**_

"Lil, are you home?" Rufus asked as he came home from a long day at the studio. The construction workers had been there all day and still had to come back the next day for some finishing touches. All in all though, it was turning out to be a beautiful studio. Rufus could hardly wait to have it completed with the art and all.

He headed up the stairs to see if his wife might be up there. Eric had stopped at Elliot's for a bit, and was going to get a quick dinner with him. Serena and Blair, who had gotten into a fight, causing Serena to move back in with them, had now made up. So, Serena was back at Blair's. And of course Dan was off doing his own thing with Vanessa.

That left Rufus alone with his wife. Though, as he looked in the bedroom only to find it empty, he was beginning to think it was just him alone in the house.

He sighed. He had been too busy to call Lily while he was at the studio, but she had been on his mind all day long. He hated being this long without her, and was hoping for a little alone time in the bedroom with her before the night's show. He took out his cell phone and dialed her number.

_"You've reached the phone of Lily Humphrey. I'm unable to take your call right now, but, if you leave me a brief message—and your name and number if I don't already know it—after the beep, I'll be more than happy to get back to you when I become available. Thank you." Beep!_

"Lil, it's me. I'm just wondering where you are. I'm home from the studio, and am in the mood to give my wife some lovin'. Get home when you can, and call me when you get this message. Unless of course you see me before you get this message then please disregard this message except for the part about me being in the mood to give my wife some lovin'." Rufus grinned. "I love you." He hung up and sighed. He looked at his watch. He knew Lily loved to shop, but shopping for seven hours was too much even for her!

"Where are you, Lil?" he asked with a sigh, before heading to the bathroom to take a shower before the show. He hoped Lily was home by the time he got out.

R&L

Lily woke up with a pounding headache. She moaned, and put her hand to her head. She gasped when she realized her left hand had a cuff around it that was attached to a chain that was... She looked over to the other end of the chain. _Attached to the wall?_ She sat up quickly. She had been lying on a cold, cement floor, and it was a little damp and chilly. _Where am I?_ she wondered. She looked around, and saw that she appeared to be in a basement. All that was down there (besides a couple spiderwebs hanging from the risers) were a couple of poles that helped hold up the ceiling, and a toilet and sink with a little curtain around the toilet that was open just enough to see the toilet. Straight ahead, there was a big metal door with several deadbolts that appeared to be locked from the outside of the basement instead of the inside. There was one window that allowed a little bit of sunlight into the room, but it was up way too high to look out.

She looked down at her feet and saw that her right ankle was held down by a cuff that was attached to a heavy chain and ball.

She started to _really_ panic then. Where the heck _was_ she? She didn't know what else to do but cry out for help and see if anyone would come to her rescue. She couldn't even think straight enough to think of _how_ she had gotten there or _who_ could have put her in there.

"Help! Someone help me, please!" She yelled out. She listened. She didn't hear anyone. "Someone, anyone, please! Help me! Get me out of hear. Help!" she screamed. She tried to break free of her restraints, but couldn't. They were way too tight. In fact, all it was doing was making her wrist and ankle hurt as the hard metal cuffs dug into them with her struggles.

She stopped struggling and yelling, having tired out already. She let out a cry of frustration. Then she heard the sound of footsteps. She stayed quite as she heard the footsteps coming closer to the door. Then, she heard the sound of the locks unlocking, and finally, she heard the door creak as she watched it slowly creep open. Then she saw her, and it all came back to her. _Jasmine._ Jasmine had knocked her out somehow. She was a psycho.

Jasmine shut the door behind her and locked it with her keys that she wore attached to a bracelet on her wrist. She then walked slowly over to Lily. "Welcome back, Bitch! It took you long enough to wake up." Jasmine snorted. "I was beginning to think you had a freak reaction to the chloroform and died. That would have saved me a whole lot of time, but it wouldn't have been nearly as fun."

Lily narrowed her eyes at Jasmine, the hatred suddenly seeping into her. "How dare you?" He tugged at her restraints again. "Let me out of these right **now**!"

Jasmine laughed. "Or what, Lily? You're not going anywhere in those. Besides, do you think I really would have taken the time to put them on you if I was going to take them off you the second you told me to? Dream on!"

Lily sighed, trying to remain calm. As scared and angry as she was, being scared and angry was not going to get her out of this mess. "Why did you do this to me, Jasmine? What are you planning on doing?"

Jasmine giggled. "You know, for a New York City social light, you're not very bight, Lily. You honestly can't figure it out without me having to tell you?"

Lily clenched and unclenched her fists, trying not to let her anger explode on her. "Enlighten me," she said, using all the strength she had in her to not scream at Jasmine. She had to be careful. She didn't know exactly how far Jasmine's obvious instability went.

Jasmine smirked. "Why, I want your husband, of course! You were never deserving of such a wonderful, hot man like Rufus. He's so sexy and carefree. You're so uptight, and such a stick-in-the-mud. Rufus needs a woman who is sexy and carefree like he is. He needs someone that is not afraid to let her hair down. He needs someone who knows how to party like a rockstar. And frankly, Lily, I don't think you fit the description of any of that."

Lily raised an eyebrow. This girl was crazy. "And I suppose you think _you_ fit that description?"

Jasmine smiled, then toyed with the gold and diamond J she wore around her neck. "As a matter of fact, I do! I'm perfect for Rufus. In fact, had he met me first, I'm sure we'd be married by now. But, no worries! Now that I've gotten you out of the picture, he'll totally fall for me."

Lily laughed bitterly. "So you'd be satisfied with being his second choice?"

Jasmine glared at her. "I'm not his second choice. Like I said, he just met you first. If you were around, he'd still eventually dump you for me. Getting you out of the way just speeds up the process is all. He only _thinks_ he's in love with you. Once he realizes he has someone younger, someone more attractive that he can have, he'll drop you like, please excuse the cliche, a hot potato."

"You're delusional," Lily growled, her eyes darkening and lowering in anger.

Jasmine snorted. "_No_, you're the delusional one for ever thinking he was truly in love with you."

"He's going to come looking for me, you know. And when he does, you're going to pay," Lily warned.

Jasmine cackled, reminding Lily very much like a witch. "Keep telling yourself that, Honey. Sure he'll be sad at first, but, the more time he spends with me, the less time he'll spend worrying over you. And, eventually, you'll be dropped from his mind completely. He'll just assume you skipped town and left him. Seeing as you've been married four other times before, I'm sure it won't be too hard for him to believe that you have a fear of commitment and sticking with your marriages."

"First off, how do you know how many times I've been married? Second off, I'd never leave my children, and he knows it!" Lily snapped.

Jasmine shrugged. "I have my sources. As for your children, well, there's a first time for everything. Parents abandon their children all the time. They'll probably figure you just snapped, and took off to start a new life with a new husband and new children."

Lily shook her head. "Delusional! You are truly delusional."

Without warning, Jasmine reached out and slapped Lily hard across the face.

Lily cried out, and put her hand to her cheek. She looked up at Jasmine and shot her a look to kill. She wasn't a violent person, but at that moment, if she were free, she would have tried to rip Jasmine from limb to limb.

Jasmine smirked. "Let that be a warning to you Lily Humphrey. Wait, no. Once Rufus finds out you left him, he'll want nothing to do with you, and eventually a divorce will happen. Then you'll be back to Lily Rhodes. Plain old, uptight Lily Rhodes, who nobody wants. She giggled. "I'll be back with your dinner in a little bit."

With that, Jasmine walked across the basement, unlocked the door with her keys, and left.

Lily heard the sound of Jasmine re locking the door from the outside.

With a sigh, Lily lay back down on the cold cement, her hand still to her cheek, and a tear falling slowly down the same cheek. "What am I going to do?" she cried out.

Rufus would come looking for her. He just had to figure out where she was at. He would. He _would_! He had to.

R&L

It was getting late now. It was after six, and there was still no sign of Lily, nor was she answering any of the ten voicemail messages that Rufus had left her. To say Rufus was worried would be the understatement of the decade.

Before Rufus could decide on his next move, the elevator doors opened, and in walked Eric.

Rufus rushed over to him. "Eric, have you seen or heard from your mother at all lately?"

Eric shook his head. "I talked to her at lunchtime before heading over to the studio, but that was it. We had an argument over Elliot. In fact, I'm still not too pleased with her right now."

Rufus sighed. "Well, I'm worried about her. I haven't heard from her or seen her since I left for the studio this morning. She was supposed to just go shopping and maybe get some lunch, but it's after six and she's still not home. She's not answering her phone or returning any of the messages I sent her either."

Eric walked over to the couch and plopped himself down. "That's odd. Have you tried Eleanor? Sometimes they get together for lunch or whatnot. Other than that, Mom doesn't really hang out with anybody."

"Good idea. I didn't think of Eleanor," Rufus said. He grabbed the phone and quickly dialed Eleanor's number.

Eric took out his cell phone. "I'll call Serena, Chuck, Dan, and heck, even Jenny in case Mom decided to go back for a surprise visit."

"Just don't let on that anything is wrong just yet. I don't want them worrying for nothing," Rufus said before Eleanor answered.

Eric nodded, then went off to another room to make his calls.

"I saw her at Saks around noon," Eleanor responded once Rufus has asked her if she had seen Lily. "I was rushed because I had a meeting to go to, but I saw the dress she picked out for the cancer benefit, and let me tell you, you're going to want to take it right off her. I know Cyrus would want to take it off me if I wore a dress like that. But I have my own line, and—"

Rufus cut her off. "I'm sorry, Eleanor, I don't mean to be rude and cut you off, but I can't find Lily anywhere. She never returned home after having gone shopping this morning. Did she say where she was going next when she left you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, she did," Eleanor answered. "She was going to go to Simply Organic for lunch. She invited me to go, but I simply didn't have the time, what with my meeting and all. The manager of Saks wants me to design a line exclusively for Saks Fifth Avenue, and—"

Rufus cut her off again, this time not even caring how rude it was of him. "Congratulations. So that is the last you heard from her and saw her?"

"Well, yes. As I told you, I had my meeting to go to," Eleanor answered, sounding slightly put off.

"Well, if you hear from her, please tell her to call me, all right?" Rufus asked.

"I will. I'm sure she'll turn up. Being a woman of great taste like Lily, I know that women can shop for hours and just lose track of the time. I'm sure that is all it is with her," Eleanor said, trying to reassure him.

"Yeah, thanks. Maybe that's it. Talk to you later," Rufus said, hanging up without waiting for a response.

Eric came in a few minutes later. "Nobody's seen her. Did Eleanor?"

Rufus shook his head. "She did, but all she was able to tell me was that Lily went to Simply Organic for lunch," Rufus stated.

Eric nodded. "Yeah, I think I remember her telling me something about that when I called her. She sounded as if she were going to come right home after. I'm really surprised she's not home already."

"Eleanor suggested that maybe Lily just got caught up in shopping and lost track of the time. I don't buy it though. As much as Lily loves to shop, she's never gone _this_ long. Especially not without calling or returning my messages. Or picking up her phone when I call." Rufus shook his head with worry.

"Maybe her phone died," Eric suggested.

Rufus shrugged. "Maybe, but that still wouldn't explain why she didn't find a pay phone or something." He turned to his stepson. "I'm really worried, about her, Eric. I have to get to my show, but I don't know how I can with your mother missing."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Should I go check out Simply Organic? Maybe she'll show up at The Canal Room. You should go."

Rufus nodded. "All right. But call me if you hear from her or find her!"

Eric nodded. "I will. You do the same for me. I'll meet you at The Canal Room."

Rufus nodded in return. "I will." He then got into the elevator, and headed down to the lobby. He felt sick. Why did he suddenly have a feeling that something was very, very wrong?

R&L

"Here's your dinner." Jasmine slid a plate with a slice of pizza and a breadstick on it over to Lily. Then she rolled a can of Pepsi over to her. "You're lucky I'm even feeding you, but I need you alive. You can be useful in helping me win Rufus. Not that I'll need much help. But you can tell me things he likes in bed and what not." Jasmine smirked. "Also, it is kind of fun torturing you."

"Like I'd ever tell you anything you need to know about my husband!" Lily spat.

Jasmine's eyes narrowed. "Oh, you'll tell me all right. If you don't..." She kicked Lily hard in the shin.

Lily cried out in pain.

"There will be consequences to pay far worse than that kick to the shin I just gave you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a concert to get ready for." Jasmine turned on her heel to leave.

"Wait!" Lily called after her.

Jasmine turned around, annoyed that Lily had stopped her from going to get ready for Rufus. "What?" she snapped.

"Can you please take the cuff off my wrist at least?" Lily pleaded. "I want to be able to get up and go to the bathroom without getting tangled in the chain."

Jasmine sighed, then rolled her eyes. "Fine! But you better not give me any trouble when I need to know certain things from you about Rufus. And the ball and chain stay on your ankle. I'm not stupid. I'm not going to let you run out of here." She grabbed the correct key from her bracelet, and unlocked Lily's wrist cuff.

"Thank you," Lily said, instantly rubbing her wrist.

"Yeah, just remember our deal. I'm sure you wouldn't want me to have to get my information from you the hard way, as fun as that would be for me. You're just lucky I'm in a good mood because I'll be seeing my future husband tonight." With that, Jasmine turned and headed to the door. This time she left, locking the door tightly behind her.

Lily sighed. She was glad that Jasmine wasn't going to starve her, and that Jasmine had taken that uncomfortable wrist cuff off her. Unfortunately, this meant she was going to have to kiss up to Jasmine and give her what she wanted. Lily knew there was nothing to worry about anyway. Rufus wouldn't cheat on her—especially not with some random, psycho fan like Jasmine.

She ate her dinner. Being pregnant left her still hungry after only one slice of pizza and one breadstick. However, she certainly wasn't going to tell Jasmine she was pregnant. Lily placed her hands over her stomach. Lord only knew what Jasmine would do to her if she found out she was pregnant. Or worse, to the baby.

Lily sighed. "I'm sorry I don't have anything more nutritious to feed you," she said to her unborn child. "We're lucky we even got what we did. I'll get us out of this mess though, don't worry." Though, even as she said it, she had no idea how she was going to do it.

R&L

"No sign of her?" Rufus asked with worry as Eric arrived at The Canal Room.

Eric shook his head. "Nobody was working that was working when she had lunch there. The manager told me that tomorrow a few of the people will be there from nine to five that were working when Mom was there."

"Great! This is just great. _Now_ what are we going to do?" Rufus asked, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

Eric shrugged. "Let's just hope she shows up here."

It was time for Lincoln Hawk to go on stage. As much as Rufus didn't want to have to perform now, he knew he had to for the fans' sake. He couldn't back out now.

So, Rufus went on stage and played the set, though his heart wasn't fully in it.

After the set, he wanted to just get out of there. Lily hadn't returned, and he was too sick with worry to talk to fans.

However, before he could get out of there, Jasmine stepped in front of him. "Hey you!" She batted her eyelashes and smiled. "Where are you going? You're not staying for the meet n' greet?"

Rufus shook his head. "No. I'm not feeling to well." He appreciated Jasmine's enthusiasm for the band and him, but right now he was really not in the mood for a groupie. Nor was he about to tell someone he barely knew that he couldn't find his wife.

Jasmine pouted. "Aw! What's wrong? Do you have a stomach ache?"

"Something like that," Rufus mumbled, wishing she would just let him be.

"Well, at least you have a couple days off to re cooperate. I'll miss seeing you, you know." She placed her had over his shoulder and smiled, batting her eyelashes again.

"Thanks." He placed a hand over her shoulder as well, so he wouldn't seem too rude. "I'll look forward to seeing you again on Tuesday. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really need to get home to bed." He tried to step past Jasmine, but she quickly stepped in front of him.

"Where's Lily? Shouldn't she be here to take care of you?" Jasmine looked around for her.

"She wasn't feeling very well either. I probably caught something from her," Rufus said absentmindedly.

"Well, maybe you two should sleep in separate beds," Jasmine suggested. "Otherwise, you'll never get better. You'll just keep contaminating each other."

"Goodnight," Rufus said, slipping past her. He had had enough. He reallydidn't want to be rude, but, right then, Jasmine was getting on his very last nerve.

He found Eric, and together they hailed a cab, and left for home.

Both sat in silence on the way home, thinking about Lily, and hoping with all they had in them that she was home when they got there. Though, both had a sick feeling in the pit of their stomach that she wouldn't be there. And if she wasn't, neither of them knew what they would do.

R&L

Jasmine was a little put off. Rufus hadn't seemed much into her at all. He was just worried about his wife, and being left with no one to love him though. Once Lily had been gone a little longer, he'd start turning to someone else who could love him. Jasmine smiled. She would be the first he would go to. She had felt the electricity between them when he had touched her shoulder, and his eyes were practically undressing her. In fact, now that she thought about it, he was probably just worried because he _had_ to be. It wouldn't look good to the kids if he wasn't worried that his wife was missing. That was all it was. Once it became clear that Lily wasn't coming back, he would be all Jasmine's.

Jasmine headed into the basement to rub it in Lily's face.

She found Lily lying on the cement floor on her back, staring up at the window.

Jasmine smirked. "Sorry, Honey, but you're not going to be able to see much from there. A little bit of sky maybe, but not too many stars, and certainly not the moon."

Lily looked at her, her eyes looking like she had been crying. "Can you please give me a pillow and a blanket? It's so uncomfortable on this floor."

Jasmine sighed. "You're pretty full of demands for someone who is kidnapped and at my mercy."

"Please," Lily pleaded. "Rufus loves a good massage, and he doesn't ever turn one down. Anyone that offers him one, he'll accept."

Jasmine smiled. "Good to know. All right. I'll get you your pillow and blanket. But don't expect to get something in return for every time you give me information."

She turned and left, locking the door behind her again. She quickly grabbed a pillow from the spare bedroom, and a blanket from the linen closet, then headed back into the basement. She tossed Lily the pillow. She nodded at the pillow. "That's for the information you just gave me. If you want the blanket, you need to tell me something else he likes."

Lily sighed. "He loves waffles. It's the way to get straight to his heart."

Jasmine nodded. "Also good to know. Good job, Lillian!" She handed her the blanket.

"Thanks," Lily said, laying her head on the pillow, and pulling the blanket over herself.

"Well, just in case you're wondering, Rufus is sick with worry over you. He performed his gig, but his heart _so_ wasn't in it. And later, he wasn't going to stay for the meet n' greet. He said he was sick, and that you were sick as well, and waiting for him at home. He's clearly worried about you, but only because he has to be. Judging by the way he placed his hand over my shoulder, and practically undressed me with his eyes as he told me he is looking forward to seeing me again on Tuesday, I knew you certainly weren't the only thing on his mind. He'll forget you and come crawling into my arms in no time." Jasmine smirked. "That being said, have a good night, and have some sweet dreams—maybe sweeter for me than for you." Jasmine winked, then laughed as she exited the basement. She then locked it up tightly before heading back to her room.

She stripped down to nothing, then took a quick shower. Next, she dried off, and slipped into her pink Victoria's Secret lace nightie.

She turned to her blowup Rufus that was lying under the covers in her bed. "Do you like it? I just bought it yesterday. What? Take it off? But I just put it on!" She pouted. Then, she slowly smiled. "Well, okay. If you want it off for _that_ purpose!

She quickly slipped off her nightie, then jumped into bed with a giggle. She climbed underneath the covers, and took the blowup Rufus into her arms. She pulled the blowup Rufus on top of her, and wrapped her legs around it. She then closed her eyes and moaned as she enjoyed the anatomical correctness of it. It wouldn't be long before she had the real thing. But for now, this would most certainly do...

R&L

"I hate just not doing anything," Eric said after arriving home to find the apartment empty.

"I do too, but right now, there is nothing we can do but wait. First thing tomorrow, we're going to head over to Simply Organic and ask around again. Then, once the twenty-four-hour time period is up, we'll call the police," Rufus said. He was worried out of his mind, and wanted to search the streets for her, but he knew he wouldn't find anything tonight. Right now, he had to stay strong for Eric and the kids even if he couldn't stay strong for himself.

That night, as he lay in bed, he did something he seldom did—cry. He was so worried about Lily, he thought he might get sick. "Where are you, Lil? Where?" Then, Rufus did something else he seldom did—pray.

R&L

Lily lay on her side, still uncomfortable because of the ball and chain, and because of the fact that, blanket and pillow or not, the fact remained—she was still lying on a cement floor. She was cold, scared, and lonely. "Please, My Darling, find me," she whimpered before closing her eyes and letting sleep overtake her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Creepin' Up On You**_

_**Chapter 8: Tidal Wave**_

As soon as Simply Organic opened, Rufus and Eric were there.

Eric rushed passed Rufus to the counter, not bothering to wait in line. "Excuse me," he called to an employee at the side of the counter, were you working here yesterday around noon?"

"Um, yes, I was. May I help you with something?" she asked sweetly.

"I hope so. Did you happen to see this woman?" He showed her the picture of Lily that he had snatched off the mantle at home. "Lily Humphrey."

The girl examined the photo. "I might have, but I really can't say for sure. We were so busy yesterday." She turned around and called toward another employee. "Hey, Jake! Come here a minute."

A tall, lanky guy with acne came walked over. "What's up?"

"Have you seen this woman come in here yesterday?" She took the picture from Eric and showed it to him.

Jake took the picture from the girl, and examined it closer. "I think so. I think it was Amy who served her."

"Served who?" A short, pretty, blonde girl asked, coming over to them at the sound of her name.

"Didn't you serve this lady?" Jake showed Amy the picture.

Amy looked at the picture, then smiled and nodded. "Yeah! She left me a twenty dollar tip for a ten dollar order! She was real nice. Lily Humphrey, right? I recognize her from the papers."

Eric nodded. "That's her!"

"Did you see where she headed when she left?" Rufus asked urgently, pressing himself as close to the counter as he could get.

Amy thought about it for a moment. "Um, I don't really remember. She ordered two sandwiches, a bowl of soup, and some apple juice, then sat over there." She pointed to the seat. We were so packed here, I didn't even notice her leaving."

Rufus sighed. "Well, is there anyone else here that was working yesterday that might have seen her leave?"

Amy shook her head. She nodded toward the two employees he and Eric had already talked to. "Just Jake, Katie, and myself. Tamara and Jamal were here, but they left before she came in. Their babysitter called and said their son was in the hospital with a broken arm, so they left early. Then of course the cooks were here yesterday, but they were in the back the whole time, so they wouldn't have seen her."

Rufus sighed.

"So you didn't see anything at all? None of you?" Eric asked, looking at Jake and Katie again, and then back to Amy.

All three employees shook their head.

Amy winced. "I'm sorry. But, like I said, we were packed, so we didn't get to pay much attention to the customers already served. Is she missing or something?"

"Thank you for your time," Rufus said; ignoring her question as he headed out the door.

"Please don't spread this around that we're looking for her. At least not yet," Eric said to the three employees. The last thing he wanted was for Serena, Dan, Chuck, and Jenny to find out Lily was missing before he and Rufus got a chance to tell them.

Amy, Jake, and Katie all shook their head.

"We won't tell a soul!" Amy said, crossing her heart with her index finger.

"You have our word," Katie said with a nod of agreement.

"Scouts honor!" Jake said, holding up his hand in the boy scout signal.

Eric nodded at them. "Thank you." He put a twenty-dollar tip in the tip jar, then left the store, the sound of the three employees' thank you's following him as he left the cafe.

"So now what are we going to do?" Eric asked Rufus.

Rufus sighed. "Well, we call the kids over and tell them that Lily is missing, and then we call the police."

Eric nodded. They then hailed a cab and headed back to the apartment to do just that.

R&L

"Good morning, Lily! Rise and shine!" Jasmine came into the basement with a tray of food. "I hope you like waffles! I wanted to get some practice in for when I finally get the chance to make them for Rufus—which will be very soon if I have anything to do with it." She winked. She set the tray down in front of Lily, who had just woken up at the sound of Jasmine coming into the basement. "I took the liberty of applying the syrup already. I also made some bacon and sausage, and some orange juice. I only made you such a nice breakfast because I want an opinion besides Brad's. I know he'll tell me anything I want to hear." She smirked. "I have him trained well. I know _you'll_ be honest. Don't worry. As long as you're honest, you won't get in trouble for saying they suck." She nodded at Lily, who still hadn't gotten out of her makeshift bed. "Come on, Lazy. Get up! I don't have all day." She gently nudged her with her boot.

Lily sighed, then sat up. "Thank you," she mumbled before taking a bite of her waffles. She licked her lips and nodded. "Mm..."

Jasmine smiled; pleased with herself. "Really? They're good?"

Lily nodded. "Delicious!" She took a sip of her orange juice, then quickly began gobbling up the rest of her breakfast as if she were in a race.

Jasmine laughed. "Don't worry; I'm not going to take it away from you. You liking them puts me in a good mood. Besides, I hate seeing good food go to waste, and I certainly wouldn't touch it after you have." She looked at Lily's plate with distaste at the thought.

She watched as Lily wolfed down the rest of her breakfast, then she gathered Lily's dirty plate, silverware, and cup.

She nodded at Lily's now soiled napkin. "You can take care of that. I'm not touching it."

She headed to the door, then looked over her shoulder. "I have to go out for a bit. I hate when Rufus isn't doing a concert. Oh well. You never know. Maybe I'll run into him today anyway." She winked and smirked at Lily.

Lily bit her bottom lip. "Can you please bring me a television or something to do? I'm bored."

Jasmine pouted. "You're bored? Aw! Well, boo, hoo, hoo!" She put her hands into fists and pretended to wipe her eyes and cry. "You've been kidnapped! What do you expect, Moron?"

Lily's shoulders slumped, and she looked to the floor in defeat.

Jasmine sighed. "Fine. I'll find you something to do. But it will have to wait. Right now, I'm busy. I have better things to do than cater to your every need." She left the basement then, making sure the door was tightly locked behind her before picking up the paper plate of food she had wrapped up, and heading to Brad's to test it out on him. He'd tell her it was delicious if he knew what was good for him.

Lily sighed when Jasmine left. She got up and ditched the napkin in the bathroom trashcan, then used the bathroom. Then, after washing her hands, she lay back down in her so called bed. There was nothing else to do but lay there and think. At least Jasmine had given her something decent for breakfast. Though Lily had to wonder how much longer the good meals were going to last. Or worse, how long the meals were going to last, period. What happened if and when Jasmine decided to stop feeding her all together?

Lily placed her hands over her stomach. She would find a way out of there before that happened. She had to. The waffles had surprisingly been good. Not as good as Rufus' waffles, but good nonetheless. She had downed them so fast because she was starving after having had such a small dinner the night before. Also, Jasmine had been a little right in suggesting that she was worried Jasmine would take it away from her. It certainly sounded like something Jasmine would do.

Lily sighed, and looked out the window. If only there was some way she could get up there. She could open the window, or even smash it out with her shoe. She wasn't showing to much yet, so she might be able to slip out of the window. Or, if nothing else, she could cry out for help. The one good thing about Jasmine was that Jasmine always felt the need to tell her when she left the house. Knowing when Jasmine wasn't home could definitely come in handy.

Lily wished Jasmine hadn't thought to take her cell phone from her, but she supposed Jasmine wasn't stupid. Jasmine had taken her shopping bags and her purse, leaving her with nothing but the clothes she was wearing.

Surely Rufus was looking for her by now. He would find her, wouldn't he?

Lily sent out a silent prayer that he would. She had to have faith. She had nothing else left to have.

R&L

"What's going on? Why did you call us all here?" Serena as she entered the apartment and saw that she wasn't the only one to be called there.

Rufus nodded toward the couch. "Sit down, please."

Serena did as told, holding her purse in her lap. "Okay, now you're scaring me. What's wrong? Where's Mom?"

Eric and Rufus looked at each other.

"Will someone just please tell us what is going on?" Dan asked.

"It must be serious if you called even _me_ here," Chuck stated.

Rufus sighed. "Lily's been missing since a little after noon yesterday."

"What?" Serena sat up straight. "What are you talking about, Rufus? What do you mean she's missing?"

"The last time Rufus saw her was when she left to go shopping yesterday morning around ten. I talked to her on the phone around noon. She was at the Simply Organic Cafe. No one has seen or heard from her since," Eric explained. "We tried calling her serval times, but she doesn't answer her phone or return any messages."

Dan looked over at Rufus. "When were you planning on telling us this, Dad?"

Serena nodded. "That's what I want to know! She's my mother. I have a right to know if she goes missing."

Rufus sighed. "I didn't want to worry any of you without knowing for sure if she was missing or not. I kept thinking she was out having fun somewhere, and just lost track of time."

"Well, obviously when she doesn't answer her phone or return any messages, you should know something's wrong!" Serena snapped.

"Don't jump on Rufus. He just didn't want to worry us. He was trying to do the right thing," Chuck said calmly.

Rufus nodded at him. "Thank you." He wasn't Chuck's biggest fan, but he appreciated the support right now.

Serena sighed. "I know. I'm sorry, Rufus. I'm just really worried about my mom right now."

"We all are," Eric said, sounding a little snippy.

Serena shot him a look, but kept her mouth shut.

"I'm assuming Jenny and Scott don't know about this yet?" Chuck asked, an eyebrow raised.

Rufus shook his head. "I'm going to call them after I talk to the police. I just want to be able to tell them I'm doing _something_ about her being missing."

"I suppose we have to wait until it's been exactly a day since she was last heard from?" Dan looked at his watch. "Which would mean we have two hours yet. Do the cops really take things that literally?"

Rufus grabbed the phone. "Well, they're going to look for her _now_. I'm not waiting another moment. It's been twenty-four hours since I've last _seen_ her, so that's good enough!" He dialed 911, then asked to be connected to the New York Police Department. Once he was connected, he wasted no time in stating what he wanted. "Yes, I would like to report a missing person. My wife. Lily Humphrey."

R&L

"So? What do you think?" Jasmine asked with a smile as she watched Brad sit at his kitchen island and eat the breakfast she had brought him.

Brad chewed thoughtfully, then swallowed. He nodded. "These are pretty good! I'm not just saying that because you'll rip my head off if I say otherwise either. I genuinely like these." Brad was surprised. Sure they weren't gourmet waffles, but, compared to some of the other things Jasmine had made for him to taste, they might as well have been from a five star restaurant. That wasn't saying much though. Jasmine certainly wasn't Rachel Ray.

Jasmine grinned; pleased. "So, Lily is whining that she is bored. I'm going to go search for Rufus and see if I can worm my way into hanging out with him today. Why don't you go check on Lily? Maybe get her some cards or something. I don't know. I'm only getting her something so she'll shut the hell up. Gosh, she's annoying!"

Brad raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think Rufus might be a little too busy to hang out with a fan right now? I mean, I'm sure he must be looking for his wife by now."

Jasmine's eyes narrowed, and Brad knew he had better shut up before she transformed into Miss Hyde again.

"What he needs is a little distraction, such as a beautiful woman like myself!" Jasmine said matter-of-factly.

Brad downed the rest of his orange juice, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before responding. "My best friend, the ever so modest one."

Jasmine shrugged. "Hey, I know what I got. I'm hot! And, by the way, I am not just a fan of his. I am his soulmate, and he'll soon see that."

Brad held back a sigh. Jasmine wasn't well. He knew that. But, aside from kidnapping Lily, she was harmless. He was sure that she would let Lily free once Rufus had moved on with Jasmine. Brad didn't think Rufus would move on as quickly as Jasmine thought he would, but Jasmine was right. She was an attractive woman. If Rufus thought Lily wasn't coming back, it would be natural for him to fall for Jasmine. Besides, Jasmine always got what she wanted, and she would fight tooth and nail to win Rufus over. Brad just hoped that Jasmine wouldn't ruin it for herself by becoming too possessive and creepy, like she had a habit of doing.

Brad held back another sigh. Yeah, Jasmine was doomed, the more he thought about it. Hopefully she'd eventually get bored with Rufus, and let Lily go. He was sure she would. She wouldn't want to have to deal with Lily forever.

R&L

"So, when was the last time you saw your wife?" Officer Patterson asked Rufus. They were sitting on the couch together. The cops had arrived only five minutes beforehand, but they were still managing to annoy Rufus. This was the second time Rufus had been asked when the last time he had seen his wife was, and he had already explained it when calling the cops to begin with!

Rufus sighed, trying to remain calm, though the police were making it hard for him to do that. "As I said twice before, the last time I saw my wife was around ten o'clock yesterday morning. Her son talked to her on the phone around noon, and that was the last anyone has seen or heard from her."

Detective Patterson took notes.

"Where was she going when she left?" Officer Davis asked. He was sitting on the chair to the right of the couch, sipping his coffee that Dan had made him.

Rufus sighed again. Hadn't he also stated this part before? How many times did he have to say something before the cops finally got it through their thick skulls? "She was heading out shopping. I'm not sure what all stores she was going to, but a friend of hers ran into her at Saks Fifth Avenue around eleven. She said they talked about an upcoming charity event, and the clothes Lily had bought for it. Apparently, Lily had asked her to join her at Simply Organic for lunch, but her friend had a meeting, and had to take a raincheck. They said their goodbyes, then her friend went to her meeting, and I guess Lily must have gone to Simply Organic shortly after."

Eric spoke up. "She was at Simply Organic when I called her at twelve. Simply Organic is only a block from Saks, so I don't think she would have gone straight there after her friend left for her meeting. Otherwise, she probably would have been done eating and gone by the time I called her."

"And what did your mother say when you talked to her? Did she give any indication at all that she wasn't coming straight home?" Detective Patterson asked, his pen poised over his notepad.

Eric paused for a moment. "Well, I asked her if I could live with my boyfriend for a month while his parents were on a second honeymoon. She told me she didn't want me moving in with him even if it was just for a month. She thought we'd get on each other's nerves, and that we were moving too fast. We argued, and I hung up on her. The last thing I remember her telling me was that she didn't want me to make the same mistakes she did when she my age."

Both Detective Patterson and Detective Davis took notes.

"What is the name of this friend of Lily's that she ran into at Saks?" Detective Davis asked.

"Eleanor Waldorf-Rose. I talked to her already, but she doesn't know anything other than what I told you," Rufus stated.

Both detectives downed the rest of their coffee in one gulp, mirroring the other. Then, they both stood up.

"Well, I'd like to question Mrs. Rose first, and then I am going to go to Saks and ask around there. We'll let you know if we come up with anything. And, if you find out anything else that might be helpful to the case, please, let us know." Detective Davis said. He handed Rufus his card.

Rufus nodded. "I will. Thank you."

"Thank you for the delicious coffee! It's better than the mud they have at the station," Detective Patterson said to Dan.

Dan smiled. "No problem. I'm just sorry we didn't have any donuts for you."

Both detectives laughed.

"It's all right. It gives us an excuse to stop at Dunkin' Donuts along the way." Detective Davis winked.

Once the cops had left, Serena sighed loudly. "'Stop at Dunkin' Donuts along the way?' Are they even taking this case seriously at all?"

"I'm going to have my own men look for Lily. I'm sure they'll do a much better job than Dumb and Dumber," Chuck said regarding the two detectives. "They also have certain resources that the cops don't have."

Rufus glanced at him. "Normally, I wouldn't want anything to do with your shady contacts, but I'm desperate. Please do what you have to do."

Chuck nodded. "Consider it done." He pulled out his cell phone, then headed out of the apartment as he spoke to one of his said contacts.

"Eric, what's wrong? Don't worry. We'll find her," Serena said with concern when she saw her brother sniffling on the love seat, tears in his eyes.

Eric sniffled again. "I said I hated her," he said quietly.

"What?" Serena asked, not sure she heard right, or even understood.

Eric looked up at her, then at Rufus and Dan. "On the phone when I called, after mom forbade me to move in with Elliot, I told her that sometimes I really hated her. I told her that I should have left with Dad and lived with him instead because he is more understanding when it comes to Elliot and me. Then I hung up on her. I didn't mean it! I didn't! I was just angry that she wouldn't let me move in with Elliot. Now my mother's missing, and the last thing I said to her was that I hated her and wanted to live with Dad! I even hung up on her!" Eric began, flat out sobbing right then.

Serena cast a worried look at Rufus, and then at Dan. Both returned the look with their own worried look.

Serena then turned her attention back to her little brother. She took him into her arms and held him. "Sh... Don't cry. It's all right. Mom knows you don't hate her. Do you know how many horrible things _I've_ said to her in the past? I once told her I disowned her just because she borrowed a new shirt of mine and stained it. Mom knows by now that teenagers say stupid things they don't mean all the time."

Rufus nodded, and quickly moved to sit down on the other side of Eric. He wrapped an arm around him. "Your mother knows you love her. Believe me. And she loves you too...so much!"

Eric sniffled. "I just hope I get the chance to tell her how sorry I am, even if she already knows it."

"Hey! _If_ you get the chance? Don't talk like that! You _will_ get the chance. We're going to find her. We will," Dan said, kneeling down in front of Eric.

Rufus put his free arm around his son. "He's right. We're going to find her. We just have to have faith."

"Maybe we should pray. I know that sounds funny coming from me, but it couldn't hurt, right?" Serena asked, looking up at her stepfather.

Eric, Rufus, and Dan all nodded.

"It wouldn't be the first time I prayed for her since she went missing," Rufus said with a nod.

And so, their arms all around each other, they bowed their heads and prayed.

R&L

Lily gasped when she awoke to see a strange man staring at her. He was good looking enough what with his dark hair, brown eyes, and semi muscular body, but she had never seen him before in her life. Waking up to him staring down at her scared her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just didn't know whether to wake you or not," the man said. His voice was light; almost feminine, but not quite. She also detected a slight hint of British. He looked to be in his mid thirties.

"Who are you?" she asked, crawling backwards a little, though it was hard to do with the heavy ball attached to her ankle.

"My name's Brad. I'm Jasmine's best friend," the guy answered.

Lily's eyes narrowed. "You helped her kidnap me." It was more of a statement than a question.

Brad blushed. "I'm sorry, but it had to be done. Jasmine wants Rufus, and what Jasmine wants, Jasmine gets."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Even if it's illegal?"

Brad shrugged. "We're not hurting anybody."

Lily laughed. "You're not hurting anybody? Hello, you think locking me in here, and tearing me away from my husband and kids isn't hurting me? This cuff alone is hurting me!" She tugged at her ankle cuff for emphasis.

Brad sighed. "I'm sorry, but you have to have that on you so you don't escape. You know as well as Jasmine and I do that the second that cuff is off you, you'll run to the door and leave."

"Not true! Look, do you really think I could get past you and Jasmine? Besides, Jasmine locks that door with triple deadbolts from the looks of it." Lily nodded toward the door for emphasis. "There's no way I could get out of here even if you guys weren't here."

Brad thought about it for a moment. "I guess that makes sense."

Lily nodded. "Please! It is _so_ uncomfortable. Just please take this thing off me." She nodded toward the key ring around Brad's wrist. I see you have the keys now. I won't go anywhere. I just want to be able to walk around and sleep in peace."

Brad looked at Lily for a moment, then started to reach for the key.

Lily's heart sped up with hope. It would make it so much easier for her to escape.

"I'm back. I saw cops outside of Rufus' apartment complex, so I left. They must be there to look for Lily. Whatever. I'll just see him tomorrow." Jasmine gasped when it dawned on her that the door had been left open. "Buh-rad! What are you doing? You didn't lock the door behind you! What are you, stupid?" She walked into the room, and locked the door behind her.

Brad dropped the key from his hand like a hot potato, and it dangled around his wrist again.

Jasmine nodded toward the key ring. "What were you just doing with that key?"

Brad turned to her. "What key?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb with me! You should know by now nothing gets past me." Her eyes narrowed. "What were you doing?"

Brad held his hands up in defense. "I was just going to unlock her ankle cuff. She said it was hurting her. I didn't see the harm. She made a good point. She can't get past us, and it's locked from the outside when we're not here."

Jasmine shook her head and made a tisk, tisk, sound. "Buh-rad, what happens when it's just me here, and not you, hm? She's taller than me. She could over power me, possibly. Never underestimate a scheming little bitch!"

Lily laughed. "Look who's talking! Who's the one who kidnapped me to try to steal away my husband?" Lily asked.

Jasmine's eyes darkened, and they narrowed even more. She strode across the room and slapped Lily hard across the face.

Lily winced, and held her cheek.

"That's what happens when you get smart with me." Jasmine gave her a look that was pure evil. "Don't do it again."

"Jazz, was that really necessary?" Brad asked with a wince of his own.

Jasmine whipped around to face him, giving him an almost as evil look.

Brad held his hands up in defense. "I'm just saying, do we really need to bring violence into this?"

"Buh-rad, we kidnapped a woman. You're going to have to grow a backbone. You've already gotten yourself into this. There's no turning back now." Jasmine turned her attention back to Lily. Lily needs to be kept in line." She smirked nastily, then turned on her heel. She snapped her fingers. "Let's go, Brad."

Brad nodded, his head held down as he began to follow her. Then he remembered something. He turned around and headed over to the corner of the basement, then wheeled over a small TV to Lily. "I got a TV with a bigger screen, and a new entertainment system, so I don't need these anymore. I brought them over for you. I set the TV up for you already. Unfortunately, there's no cable line down here, but at least you get the free stations, right?"

Lily nodded. "Thank you."

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Buh-rad, **now**!"

Brad sighed, then quickly ran out the door with Jasmine.

"You're too good to that little skank," Jasmine said as she locked the door behind them. "Come on. Let's go get an early lunch at that pizza place Rufus introduced me to. He could be there. You never know. He's still got to eat, wife missing or not."

Lily couldn't hear Brad's response clearly. She waited until she heard them leaving the house, then she sighed in relief.

At least she had a television now. Even without cable, it would make things less boring at least.

But the best part was Brad. He clearly wasn't the psycho Jasmine was. Sure he had helped Jasmine kidnap her, but he clearly wasn't as hard-nosed as Jasmine was. He wasn't a violent person like Jasmine was either. He had compassion. And now that Lily knew that, she planned on taking full advantage of Brad's compassion. After all, he just might be her only ticket out of there.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Creepin' Up On You**_

_**Chapter 9: **_ _**If I Had You**_

The thing that had kept Lily going was thinking about how Jasmine had said that the cops were outside of the apartment. This meat Rufus was looking for her, as were the police. She could only hope they found her. However, she couldn't leave it up to them. Not when there was a baby involved too.

She placed her hands over her stomach. She would get them out of there no matter what it took. Which, hopefully it wouldn't take much if she got Brad to help her.

Now she just needed to get Brad alone. Seeing as he had that extra set of keys, Lily was hoping that Jasmine planned on leaving Brad alone with her a lot.

She had been hoping to talk to Brad again last night, and maybe coerce him some more into taking off her ball and chain, but no. Jasmine, unfortunately, had returned sans Brad with some left over pizza and a soda for her dinner.

Lily sighed at the memory. There were two slices this time, but no bread. Not that she could complain.

She rubbed her stomach again. She just hoped Jasmine would start feeding her something other than junk food, and fast. She had to take care of this baby. It was bad enough she didn't have her prenatal vitamins. It wasn't like she could ask Jasmine for anything healthy for the baby either. Jasmine must never know about the baby. God only knew what Jasmine would do to her and the baby if she were to find out. Lily had no doubt in her mind it wouldn't be good, whatever it was.

"Don't worry, My darling. Mommy will keep you safe, she said, still stroking her stomach. Hopefully when Jasmine came in with her breakfast, it would be something healthy. That was, if Jasmine even came in with her breakfast at all. It was already after ten, according to the television.

Lily sighed, then turned the television off, and closed her eyes. She fell back asleep trying to think of ways to escape.

R&L

Rufus closed his eyes when we woke up. He hated waking up knowing that the spot beside him was empty. Lily had been missing for a day and a half now. He was supposed to start another week of shows tomorrow, but he honestly didn't know if he could do it. How didn't want to let down the fans who had saved their money for his show, but how was he supposed to put on the best show he could for them when his wife was missing? There was also the contract he sighed. He sighed. People were going to find out sooner or later about Lily being missing. He might as well just tell the Canal Club owner about Lily's disappearance. Maybe the guy would take pity on him and let him postpone the shows. The band already knew about Lily's disappearance, and they were more than supportive, telling him he can postpone the tour as long as he needs. They had even offered to help search.

He didn't know what to do. He felt he should be spending all his time searching for Lily, but he had no idea where to search. It was as if she had just dropped off the face of the planet. She wouldn't just up and leave. It made no sense at all. Then what the hell had happened to her?

He let out a groan of frustration, then climbed out of bed. He had to go take a warm shower to clear his head. Maybe it was best he kept the shows on. He needed something to keep his mind off things. Staying home and worrying wasn't going to get him anywhere.

R&L

Jasmine had slept in late, having only woken up at ten. She showered, and dressed for the day, and when she came out of the shower, and headed to the kitchen, Brad was sitting there at the island.

She gasped, and placed a hand over her heart. "Gosh, Buh-rad, ever heard on knocking? You scared the hell out of me!"

Brad shrugged. "You gave me a spare house key besides the copy of the basement keys. I figured that was an okay to use it whenever I wanted."

"Yeah, when I'm not home. Gosh!" Jasmine headed into the fridge and took out some orange juice.

Again, Brad shrugged. "Sorry. I knocked and you didn't answer, so I just came in."

"I slept in late, then I had to take a shower and get dressed. I didn't hear you." Jasmine took out two glasses for the orange juice.

"I take it you didn't feed Lily yet?" Brad asked.

Jasmine rolled her eyes as she poured the juice. "Do you have a crush on her or something? My Gawd, what is it about Lily that makes all the men crazy over her?"

Brad snorted. "I'm gay, Jazz. Remember? You've known for years."

Jasmine looked at him, and cocked her head at him. "Really? Huh."

Brad rolled his eyes. She could be so absentminded sometimes! She only paid attention to something if it could help her in some way...or hurt her. Anyway, I picked up some cinnamon donuts and some blueberry muffins from the bakery on the way here. I got Lily one of each too."

Jasmine was the one to roll her eyes this time. "Whatever. Saves me the time of having to make her something. "Go take it down to her if you must. I'll get ours ready."

Brad nodded at the glasses. "Aren't you going to get one for her out? She has to have something to drink too."

Jasmine let out a groan of annoyance, and rolled her eyes even more. She took out another glass, slammed it down int he counter, poured some juice to the top, and handed the glass to Brad so forcefully that a little bit of juice sloshed over the side. "Happy?" she asked with a put on grin.

Brad shot the forced grin right back at her. "_Super_ happy. Thank you." He then took out two muffins and two donuts and set them on the counter before heading down to the basement with the bag holding the remaining donut and muffin in his hand.

Jasmine shook her head as she watched him retreat down to the basement. "Spineless," she said under her breath.

R&L

Lily sat up as she heard the basement door unlocking. She slid back a little. It always made her a little nervous when she heard that door being opened. Jasmine was absolutely insane. There was no telling what kind of mood she'd be in when she came into the room. She had her kind moments, and she had her bitch moments. Unfortunately, the bitch ones were more often seen then the kind ones.

Boy was she surprised when the door opened, and she saw Brad standing there. It was as if it were a sign. Maybe someone out there was looking out for her.

She watched as Brad shut and locked the door behind him. Then, he turned to her and smiled as he headed toward her, holding a bag.

"Good morning, Lily! I bought you a blueberry muffin and a cinnamon donut as well as some orange juice. I hope that's okay." Brad held the glass of orange juice and the bag out to her.

Lily took them both and smiled. "Thank you." The muffin was healthy at least. And the donut would take care of any remaining hunger. Of course the orange juice was good for the Vitamin C she needed. She dug in. She was starving. "Mm... So good," she said after taking a bite of her muffin.

Brad nodded. "They have the best muffins in town as far as I'm concerned."

"Does Jasmine know you're here?" Lily asked after taking a sip of her orange juice.

Brad nodded. "She thinks I'm crazy for caring enough to feed you well. But I don't like to see you as a prisoner. I like to see you as a guest." He looked down at the floor. "It makes me feel at least a little better for what we're doing to you."

Lily swallowed a bite of her muffin. "You know, Brad, you could let me go right now and I wouldn't even have to mention your name when I go to the police."

Brad instantly looked up. "I couldn't do that to Jasmine. She's my best friend. She doesn't mean any harm. She's just in love with Rufus. That's all. Once she figures out he's never going to love her in return, she'll let you go, and everything can go back to normal."

Lily sighed. "Brad, she needs help. She has me locked down in the basement with a ball and chain for gosh sakes! Do you think that's healthy for her? Also, she's pining over a man that will never want her. How is _that_ healthy?"

Brad stood up. "Who's to say he couldn't love her?"

Lily smirked. "He's in love with _me_, Brad. His _wife_. He's not going to fall for some psychotic woman who has a crush on him. Besides, you just said yourself that he's never going to love her. Did you not?"

Brad scowled. "That's different. I'm her friend. I'm allowed to say that. You don't even know her."

Lily snorted. "I know enough about her to know that she is capable of kidnapping someone and keeping them locked up like a prisoner just so she can try to steal their husband away to keep as her own."

"Brad stared at Lily for a moment. "I gotta go before she wonders what's taking me so long down here. Enjoy your breakfast." With that, he turned on his heel and left the basement, making sure the doors were locked tightly behind him.

Lily sighed, then, having finished her muffin, moved onto her donut. "Well, _that_ didn't go quite as planned!" she muttered to herself. She sighed. It was all right. Brad was still capable of being broken. There was no doubt in her mind. She'd get through to him eventually. She just needed a little perseverance is all.

She took another bite of her donut. At least the donut was as good as the muffin had been.

R&L

"So, what are we going to do? Nobody saw my mother leave Organic Experience, and I'm pretty sure the cops don't even have a lead. We can't just sit here and do nothing." Serena said as they all sat in the living room an hour later, discussing Lily's disappearance.

"I have my men working on it," Chuck said calmly.

"Yeah, and how is _that_ working out for you?" Eric snapped.

"They need time. They're good, but they aren't blood hounds," Chuck shot back.

"Dan intervened before Eric could shoot back with a sarcastic comeback. "Look, can we please all just try to get along? We all want to find Lily, and that is what matters. Arguing isn't going to do anything. Like it or not, we're all family—Chuck included. Now we need to start acting like it if we want any chance at all in finding Lily.

Rufus nodded. "Thank you, Dan. I completely agree. What worries me is what Eleanor said about Lily buying an outfit for the children's cancer benefit. What if someone robbed her, and then beat her? She could be lying in a ditch somewhere." The color left Rufus' face. "Or, she could have been kidnapped or..."

Serena held up a hand. "Don't say it! Don't you dare say it."

"I'm just trying to look at this from all options," Rufus said, sounding much calmer than he was.

"I'm sure the police have been patrolling around the area and other parts of the city, looking for her. I have been too, as have my men. There is no sign of her. Do you know of anyone who would want to kidnap her?" Chuck asked.

Rufus thought about it for a moment. "No. Nobody hates her. I can't imagine how anybody could."

"Maybe someone who is jealous of her," Serena stated.

They were all silent at that last thought.

"Well, Jenny, Scott, and of course Cece and Carol all are insisting on coming down to help look. The soonest flight Cece and Carol could get will get them here at nine tonight. Jenny's train is due in an hour. She said she'll take a taxi here. Scott's bus is here in two hours. He said he'll tax a taxi here as well. "Cece, on the other hand wants a limo for her and Carol once their flight gets here." Rufus rolled his eyes, as did Serena and Eric.

"That's Grandma for you," Eric said.

"I don't know what they can do anyway. Not even the police seem to know what they're doing," Serena grumbled.

"Well, they'll be here as moral support for you guys," Rufus said.

They all sat in silence again. Finally, Rufus stood up. "I can't stand just sitting around. I'm going for a walk to try to clear my head." Though, he knew that there was no way his head would be cleared until he found his wife.

He slid on his shoes, grabbed his coat and scarf, put them on, then left the apartment.

The kids all looked at each other. None of them felt like sitting around either. But they also didn't know what else to do, so they stayed there a little while longer, lost in their own thoughts.

R&L

After Jasmine's breakfast with Brad, Brad had to go off to work. So, Jasmine decided to give Rufus' place another try.

When she got there, she was happy to see that there was no cop car in sight. So, she waited around the corner in hopes of Rufus coming out.

When he came out ten minutes after her arrival, she took it as fate. Someone out there was telling her that she was meant to be with Rufus. She already knew she was, of course, but it was always nice to get that extra sign.

She waited until he was a yard or so ahead of her, and then she followed behind him for about a block. When it became apparent to her that he had no intentional place to go, she decided to intervene. Maybe she could suggest a place to him. She wasn't quite hungry for lunch yet, but they would always shop, or go to a museum.

She came up to him from behind, and tapped his shoulder.

He jumped.

She giggled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to say hello while I still had you in my sights. You're a fast walker, you know that?"

Rufus stopped walking, and turned to her. "Oh. Hey, Jasmine. How are you?"

Jasmine smiled sympathetically. "I'm doing well. Unfortunately, you don't look like you're doing the same. Is something wrong? Do you still feel sick? Because if you do, you probably shouldn't be out in this chilly weather."

"Huh?" Rufus looked confused for a moment. He quickly recovered. "Oh. Right." He flushed a little. "I wasn't being honest with you the other night. I wasn't sick, and neither was Lily. At least, I hope she wasn't." He looked away.

"I'm confused," Jasmine said, even though she knew darn well what he was talking about.

He sighed, then looked at her again. "I might as well tell you. I'm surprised it's not on the front page already."

"What is it, Rufus?" Jasmine used the opportunity of concernment to place her hand over his arm.

He looked at her, silent for a moment, as if debating on whether he should tell her or not. Finally, with a sigh, he told her. "My wife is missing."

Jasmine gasped. "What? What do you mean she's missing?"

Rufus told her the whole story. Then he broke down. "I'm sorry. I never cry in public. I'm so embarrassed. I'm just so worried about my wife! What if someone is hurting her?"

Jasmine immediately took advantage of this opportunity, and took Rufus into her arms. She stroked his hair as she held him. "Sh... Don't be embarrassed. It's only natural to cry when you're going through what you're going through! And you can't think that way. She's well known in New York, right?"

Rufus nodded. "Well enough."

"So, maybe someone kidnapped her so that they can ask for a ransom. She has money, and I'm sure anyone who might have taken her knows it. Otherwise, why take her, right?" Jasmine asked.

Rufus nodded. "Maybe."

Jasmine encouraged, continued. "And, as horrible as that sounds that she was taken—if she even was—you know that person will want her taken care of and in good condition so that they will get the money."

Again, Rufus nodded. "It makes sense, but I haven't received a ransom note yet."

"They're probably busy thinking through what they want to do. If they took her, they have to lie low for a bit. They don't want to risk getting caught. Also, the longer they wait, the more desperate you become. And, the more desperate you become, the more money you'll pay."

Rufus nodded yet again. "This all makes sense." He looked a little more hopeful. "How do you know so much about this kind of thing?"

Jasmine shrugged. "When you get to the point where you don't have much of a social life, you start relying on TV for your entertainment. I watch a lot of crime shows. I once considered being a detective, but I was too lazy to go through the training." Jasmine winked and grinned.

Rufus managed a small grin as well. "Well, thanks. You managed to cheer me up a little. I hope you're right about this. I'm willing to pay anything just as long as my wife arrives back to me safely."

Jasmine's heart was pounding so hard, she was afraid that Rufus would feel it through her chest. This was working out better than she had planned! It was time to take it to the next level. She slowly pulled away from Rufus, as much as she didn't want to. "Hey, do you want to go bowling?"

Rufus looked at her funny. "Bowling?"

Jasmine shrugged. "I know it seems like an odd thing to offer at a time like this, but I think you could use something to clear your mind. If you're concentrating on the game, you're not concentrating on bad things." She winked at him.

Rufus shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't. My daughter will be arriving in an hour and my son an hour after that."

Jasmine felt her heart sink a little, but she wasn't going to give up just yet. She grabbed his arm again. "Well, you have a whole hour. You need to eat to keep your strength up. Let's go get a quick lunch." She wasn't quite hungry yet, but if it got him to stay with her, she'd find the hunger.

Rufus hesitated. "I'm not really hungry."

"Don't you want to be strong so that you can keep searching for Lily?" Jasmine pressed, determined to not be deterred.

Rufus sighed. "Yes."

Jasmine pressed on. "Well, then, let's just go to McDonald's then. It's fast, and you can get some food in your system. You have to eat."

Rufus thought about it for a moment, then sighed. "All right, but we have to make it quick. Let's go to Burger King instead. It's closer."

Jasmine latched her arm with his. "Whatever you want." She hid a smile as they walked together. It hadn't taken much convincing for him to come with her. Heck, Rufus hadn't bothered unlatching her arm from his arm.

She smiled even wider. Yeah, he wanted her. He'd be hers eventually. It was only a matter of time.

R&L

Lily looked up as she heard the heavy, metal basement door unlocking.

In came Brad. He didn't even bother locking the door behind him since Jasmine wasn't there. She had texted him that she was going out to lunch with Rufus. He took it that she hadn't even thought to feed Lily lunch. He had felt bad for her and picked her up a turkey and American cheese sandwich from the deli. He had also gotten her a raspberry yogurt, a chocolate pudding, and two little cartons of while milk. It wasn't much, but it was better than the nothing that Jasmine had planned on giving her.

"I brought you lunch since Jasmine didn't seem like she was planning on doing it. She's out with Rufus for lunch," Brad said as he brought the food over to Lily.

Lily grabbed it; seemingly eager to eat. "Thank you." She started right away on her sandwich.

Brad nodded. "You're welcome. I just can't see starving you." He looked around for a place to sit, and when he realized there was none (other than the toilet), he opted for the floor. He sat cross-legged as he waited for Lily to finish her lunch. "Jasmine doesn't have a chair or a couch, or anything in here for you."

Lily shook her head, but didn't say anything. She took a drink of her milk instead.

"All you really have down here for entertainment is the television. How do you stay entertained?" Brad asked.

Lily shrugged. "I have no choice but to either watch TV—sometimes things I don't even like—or to sleep." She took another bite of her sandwich, and chewed thoughtfully. For a moment, Brad thought she wasn't going to say anything more. But then she spoke.

"Do you think you could at least bring me a chair or something? Sitting on the floor to watch TV isn't always the most comfortable. Also, maybe even some books to read?" she asked.

Brad thought about it for a moment. "I don't know. If Jasmine wanted you to have those things, I think they'd be down here."

"Please, Brad? She probably just didn't think of them. After all, she let me have a TV, right? She didn't originally have one of _those_ down here. Would she really care if I had a chair to sit on while watching it, or a few books to read when I'm not? If anything, it will save her money on the electric bill if I'm not watching television all the time."

Brad sighed. "Well, she _is_ a big fan on saving money where she can."

Lily nodded. "I'll barely have the TV on at all if I can have a few books to read. Please, Brad?" she tried again.

Brad sighed. It was nice to hear his name pronounced as it should be for once instead of Buh-rad. And Lily did kind of make a good point. What harm could a chair and a few books do? "All right. I'll see what I can do."

Lily clapped her hands. "Thank you!"

Brad nodded. "I'll go get those things. You just hurry up and eat. I have to get back to work."

Lily nodded as well, then went back to her lunch.

Brad then left the basement to go find the things she had asked for, wishing he wasn't such a softy.

R&L

"Do you feel better?" Jasmine asked with a smile as she watched Rufus eat his cheeseburger.

"I won't feel better until my wife in returned safely to me," he said, setting down his only half-eaten burger.

Jasmine held back a sigh. It was annoying her that he was being such a downer. Lily wasn't all _that_ special. In fact, she didn't find Lily special at all. It was high time Rufus got over her.

She reached her hands across the table and placed them over Rufus' hands. "Worrying isn't going to bring her back any sooner. I know it's hard, but you have got to try to calm down, and think clearly. That is the only way you're ever going have a chance of finding her."

Rufus sighed, and was quiet for a moment before responding. "You're right. It's just so hard! I don't know where my wife is, or if she's even okay. Gosh, I don't even know where to begin to find her, and apparently, neither do the police!

Jasmine squeezed his hand. _Good. _"Don't worry—you'll find her! Trust me. If she was taken, then whomever took her took her for a reason. And what other reason could there be then money?"

"Yeah, well, if that's the case, then the sooner I get the ransom note, the better." Rufus picked up a fry and bit into it.

Jasmine nodded. _Don't expect that ransom note. As nice as it would be to have that kind of money, there's no way you can receive one if I want you to think Lily left you._ Of course she could never say that out loud. It was okay though. Sometimes just thinking in her head was more than enough.

R&L

"This is all I could find for you." Brad placed the stool down in front of the TV. "Jasmine only has a kitchen island to eat at, and of course she has bar stools for that instead of chairs. All the other chairs are too big and heavy to bring down here. Plus, it would leave a big empty space in the living room and family rooms if I took one of them. This will have to do."

Lily nodded, holding back a smile. A stool would work out even better than a chair for what she had planned.

"And these are the only books I could find. Jasmine is obsessed with the _Twilight_ series. Sorry if you've already read them." He nodded toward the four hardcover books he had setting on top of the stool. "She has the _Harry Potter_ series too, but they are at my house. I never read the series before, so she let me borrow them. In her closet are a whole bunch of trashy romance novels. I can try to sneak you some, but I'm not sure which ones she is currently reading. She might be more apt to miss those. After you get through these, I'll see about getting you some of those. Again, sorry if you've read the _Twilight_ series already, but its the best I can do for now."

Lily shook her head. "I haven't read them yet. My stepdaughter has, but I never have. Thank you."

Brad hesitated for a moment, then grabbed Lily's trash (and empty glass from earlier), and headed out the door. "Just don't make me regret getting you those things."

"I won't! And thank you, Brad," Lily called after him.

Brad grunted a response, then left the basement, locking the door tightly behind him.

Lily waited a few moment to make sure Brad had left, then she shot up off the floor, and jumped into action. "Sorry, Brad, but you left me no choice," she said under her breath with a sigh. A stool instead of a chair and hardcover books instead of softcover? Four of them besides? Someone out there was definitely on her side!

She picked up the stool, and moved it against the wall by the window. The stool was at least a good then inches higher than a regular kitchen chair. Maybe even a foot taller! Those, paired with four hardcover books (their flat surface making it easier to stand on), would bring Lily just about to the window in the basement.

Lily had taken the books off the stool so that it would be lighter to carry. Now, she re-stacked the books one on top of the other. As she was talking to Brad, she had thought of something. It was something she couldn't believe she hadn't thought of before! Her hair was up—held up with hairpins. Hairpins could be used to pick locks.

She quickly pulled one of the hairpins out of her hair, and bent it open. Then, she worked on the lock to her ankle chain.

She worked for a good four minutes, and nothing was happening.

"Come on, please! You're my only hope!" she said to the hairpin, not caring how silly it was to talk to a hairpin. Then, just like that, as if the understanding her and listening to her, the hairpin made the lock pop open.

Lily felt her heart soar. "Yes!" She exclaimed. She pulled apart the cuff, and stepped out of it. She rubbed her sore ankle. It felt so good to be out of the ankle cuff and away from the heavy ball!

She had to work fast though, so she couldn't waste anymore time celebrating.

She quickly stood back up, and carefully climbed the stool. She had left just enough space on the seat of the stool so that she could step up on the bottom bar of the stool and then onto the seat of the stool. It would have been too hard to lift from the bar directly onto the books. Then, with precise care, she used her other foot to step on the top of the books. Then, ever so carefully, she moved her other foot from the seat of the stool to next to her foot on the books.

She was just inches away from the window. She reached over, and, with a grunt, managed to hang onto the windowsill.

She saw there was a latch. She undid the latch, and pushed open the window. Unfortunately, the motion of her leaning forward to push the window open all the way, caused her to lose her balance. The books went tumbling down to the floor.

She cried out, and quickly grabbed the window ledge again. "I'm sorry, Baby, but this is for our own good," she said to her unborn baby as her stomach pressed hard against the bottom of the window.

She pushed her head out the window. "Yes!" she said as she was able to crawl out just a little.

She placed her hands on the cool grass, and tried to push the rest of her body out. She was almost there! Just a little bit more and...

Her heart sank at the site of Jasmine's stiletto-heeled boots.

"Going somewhere?" Jasmine asked cooly.

Before Lily could even try to think of her next move, she felt something hard hit her head forcefully. And then she thought nothing at all as the darkness overcame her.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Creepin' Up On You**_

_**Chapter 10: Until I Find You Again**_

Lily woke with a groan. Her head hurt. _Everything_ hurt. She tried to rub her head, but couldn't. She opened her eyes with a start, and looked to see why on earth she couldn't move her arms. It was then that she realized that her wrists were both chained to the wall. She then realized _both_ her legs had a chain and ball now.

It suddenly all came back to her. She remembered conning Brad into getting her a chair and some books. She remembered setting the books on top of the stool and almost getting out the window. Then she remembered the sight of Jasmine's boots, and her cold voice. She remembered being hit hard with something, and... Well, she knew how the rest had gone without even having to have been conscious for it.

"It's about time you woke up. For a moment there, I thought I killed you," Jasmine stated.

Lily looked to the right, where the sound of Jasmine's voice was coming from. There she stood, tapping her black stiletto-heeled boot, her arms crossed over her chest. Her hair was put up into a tight bun. She was wearing a tight leather dress that went to her mid thigh. It latched around the back of her neck and was sleeveless. She also wore fishnet stockings. Lily wondered if the girl even knew how to dress classy instead of trashy.

"It was a brilliant plan, conning Bradley like that. I'll give that to you. And it was partly my fault for not thinking to take those hairpins out of your hair. Thank you though. Now that I've been informed about them, I've made sure they are all taken away from you—including the one you used to pick the lock of your ankle cuff." She nodded at Lily.

Lily noticed her hair was hanging around her face. And the bent hairpin was now nowhere to be found.

She looked around and noticed that the stool and books were gone as well—as was the TV.

Jasmine nodded. "That's right. I tried to be nice to you by letting you have a television to watch, but you took advantage of mine and Brad's kindness and generosity. Now you've lost all your privileges." Jasmine nodded to the area Lily had made as her sleeping area. "And I took away the blanket and pillow I gave you. "You won't be able to lie down while you're chained to the wall like that anyway."

"I'm sorry, Jasmine! It was stupid of me to try to escape. I won't do it again. Just please don't leave me chained to the wall like this—at least not at night. Please?" Lily pleaded. She loathed the fact that she had to beg Jasmine for anything, but this was _so_ uncomfortable. And this was certainly not a good condition for her to be in while pregnant.

Jasmine shook her head and held her hands up. "I don't want to hear it. You tried to escape, and now it's time for you to face the consequences. You're going to have to earn my trust again before you start getting your privileges back. And this time, it's going to take a _lot_ more than just some useful information about Rufus."

She turned on here heel and headed for the door.

"Where's Brad?" Lily asked.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Looking for your little buddy? Well, he's not going to be down here nearly as much anymore. At least not without me. He's so naive, I couldn't really be angry with him. Besides, he helped me drag you back down to the basement after I knocked you out with that board. Thankfully, he was able to get here right away before anyone saw. It's one of the things I love about living in a house in the forest. We're back far enough to be considered the middle of nowhere. I have no neighbors; no one to nose around. I'm all to myself; able to do whatever I want with no one ever even knowing I'm here." She smiled at the thought. "Don't expect dinner tonight. Brad and I will unlock you three times a day to go to the bathroom, then you're getting locked up again. Your next bathroom break will be when Brad gets out of work in an hour. Hope you can hold it till then."

And then she was gone, locking the door behind her.

Lily sighed. _Now_ what was she going to do? Her saving grace had turned into another nail in her coffin, and there was nothing she could do about it.

R&L

"I don't understand how my daughter could just up and disappear." Cece turned her attention to Rufus. "Where were you when all this happened? How can you just lose my daughter?"

Rufus sighed. He so wasn't in the mood for Cece and her antics right now. "I'm her husband—not her keeper. I didn't 'lose' her. And, as I told you before, I have my own art studio now. I wanted to get back into it to support my wife and..." Rufus then realized he hadn't even told the kids about their mother being pregnant yet. He suddenly paled. Not only could Lily be in danger, but their baby could be too.

"What is it? You look like you're about to throw up. What were you going to say?" Cece asked.

Rufus sighed. He might as well tell them now. They all deserved to know. He sat down on the couch. "There's something I haven't told you guys yet. Your mother and I had wanted to wait to tell everyone, but we never got the chance to."

"What is it, Rufus?" Carol asked with concern. She sat down next to him on the couch, and placed her hand over his shoulder.

Rufus looked at her, then at the kids', whose faces all showed concern.

"Just tell us, Rufus," Serena ordered. "Obviously it's important. I can tell by the look on your face."

Again, Rufus sighed. "All right. Your mother and I wanted to wait to tell you all until she got past her first trimester."

"First trimester?" Eric asked, now knowing where this was going.

Rufus nodded. "We would have probably told you all pretty soon."

"Wait. Rufus, are you trying to tell us that..." Serena trailed off.

Rufus nodded again. "You're mother is pregnant. Your mother and I are going to have another baby."

The kids all looked at each other. Carol sighed, and hid her face in her hands. "So now it's not only my sister I have to worry about, but my nephew or niece as well."

Rufus placed a hand over her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I knew it would just worry you guys more. I just felt everyone deserved to know."

Carol looked up at him. "No. Don't apologize. You did the right thing. It just makes it all the more crucial that we find her. We have to."

Cece sighed. "Do the police have any leads at all?"

Rufus shook his head. "The checked any security cameras that were out, and there were only two cameras that had her on the tape. Simply Organic's camera, of all things, hadn't been working right that day. It was defective or whatever excuse it was the owner used. So, they didn't install the new one in until the next day. The two stores to the left of it showed Lily walking past around twelve ten. That's shortly after she got off the phone with Eric. But of course there's an empty stretch for the next couple of feet, which is where she must have disappeared. The stores that followed after the empty stretch have no sign of her on their cameras."

"And how about the stores or restaurants across the street from Simply Organic?" Carol asked.

Eric shook his head. "There is a huge empty store in front of Simply Organic. I think it's supposed to be some new designer's boutique. Anyway, the owner hasn't set up anything yet. The sold sign only went up last week. Needless to say, there's no cameras there."

"Of course it's a pretty big store, so it goes down most of the length Lily walked. There is a deli beside it, but the owner doesn't feel the need for an outdoor security camera," Chuck stated.

"How convenient. Do these cops even have a clue what they're doing?" Cece asked.

Serena shook her head and sighed, then threw herself down into the plush white lounge chair that was to the left of the couch. "It doesn't appear they do. Heck, they stopped for donuts the first day on the case."

"A bunch of imbeciles! Who can we trust to protect us, if we can't even trust the NYPD?" Cece asked.

"God seems to be our only hope," Scott said with a sigh.

"And my men. I'm having them ask around. Surely someone must have seen her. It's New York City, for crying out loud. People are nosy in this city. Someone has had to have seen her," Chuck said.

Cece nodded. "Well, whomever it is that took her—which is the only possible explanation—is going to regret the day he or she was born once I find them and get a hold of them."

"Once this person gets through all of us, they are going to beg for death," Chuck stated simply.

They all looked at him. It didn't quite sound like something he would say, and it seemed a little too morbid of a thing to say out loud.

Chuck shrugged. "What? It's not like you all weren't thinking it. I'm just the only one who had the nerve to say it out loud."

"I like this boy," Cece said. "I like how he thinks. Let's find this son of a bitch and break his or her legs off and beat him or her to death with them!"

Chuck smirked, and the others snickered at Cece's surprise burst of violence. And then, they all burst into laughter. It wasn't as if they weren't still worried about Lily and the baby. They all were worried sick. But they all needed a good laugh to keep from going insane. And, seeing as lately things to laugh at were hard to come by, they took a good opportunity to laugh when they got it.

R&L

Brad and Jasmine came in as promised to unlock Lily and let her go to the bathroom.

"We're both here so that you can't try to pull one over on us," Jasmine informed her.

Brad glared at Lily. "Thank you ever so much for taking advantage of my kindness. After all I did for you, you had to go and try to escape—and make me look like an idiot in the process!" Lily had never seen him look so angry before.

Lily sighed. "I'm sorry, Brad, but what you and Jasmine are doing is wrong no matter how kind you might be to me. You can't just keep me locked up in here and away from my family. It's kidnapping and a federal offense! Do you know how much trouble you could get into for this?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "'It's kidnapping, and a federal offense!' she mocked. "'Do you know how much trouble you could get into for this?' Please!"

Brad glared at Lily. "You let me worry about me, all right?"

"Hurry up and go!" Jasmine barked, having gotten Lily's last wrist cuff undone. Brad had undone one ankle cuff, but kept the other one on. "And don't even think about asking for us to undo the other ankle cuff!"

Lily got up and went to the bathroom, glad that they were at least allowing her to pull the curtain when she went. She washed her hands when she was done doing what she had to do, then exited the bathroom area. She knew it would do her no good to fight, so, with a sigh, she sat back down in her spot on the floor, and held her wrists in their place on the wall.

Jasmine smiled as she re-cuffed and locked them. "Good girl. At least you're finally starting to learn that you can't escape us. You're ours now." She turned to look at Brad, who was re-cuffing and locking Lily's free ankle. "Right, Brad?"

Brad nodded at Jasmine. "Right!" He then looked at Lily for a moment.

Lily looked at him with her most pleading eyes, trying to make him feel bad for her. It seemed to work, for he quickly looked to the floor.

"All right! We'll be back one more time, say around ten tonight. Then that's it until morning." Jasmine stood up and brushed her hands together. "I'm only allowing you to go to the bathroom because I don't want a mess on the floor, nor do I want it to start smelling down here." She wrinkled her nose at the thought. She then turned to Brad. "Come on, Bradley! Let's go get some dinner." She turned to face Lily. "Something you won't be getting." Her look was so cruel and spiteful that Lily wanted to smack the smug look right off her face. But she couldn't. She was stuck here, and more helpless than she'd ever been in her life. And, having had cancer, that said a lot.

Brad followed behind Jasmine, but gave Lily one last look.

Lily tried her pleading eyes again, but Brad just shot her a nasty look. Then, he followed Jasmine out of the basement, and slammed the door behind him.

Lily sighed as she heard the sound of the door locking. She then slumped down.

It was so uncomfortable being chained to the wall. Her only options for sleeping were resting her head on one of the wrist cuffs, or letting her head hang down in front of her—both of which left for a stiff neck. She could hardly bear it! But, she had no choice _but_ to bear it.

All she could do was pray, and hope that Rufus would find her. For, if he didn't, then she honestly didn't know if she and the baby were going to make it.

A lone tear slid down her cheek as she rubbed her stomach. She couldn't even bear the thought.

R&L

Rufus woke up exhausted. He hadn't been able to sleep much the night before. He had tossed and turned all night. He couldn't sleep, worrying about what had happened to his wife. All the horrible possibilities had filed his mind. He went from thinking of her lying dead in a ditch, to lost, cold, and confused. Maybe she had been mugged and knocked out cold. She could have head trauma and amnesia, which would explain why she hadn't returned home. But wouldn't someone had found her by now? Or what if she had been killed and dumped somewhere?

He shouldn't have thought that last thought. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

He got up and ran to the bathroom, making it just in time to the toilet before emptying the contents of his stomach.

There was a knock on the bedroom door then. It was Jenny. "Dad? Are you okay? Is that you getting sick that I'm hearing?"

"I'm fine, Jenny. I'll be out in a minute," Rufus said with a groan, right before throwing up again.

"Are you decent?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, but—"

Jenny didn't let her father continue. "Then I'm coming in."

"Jenny, you don't have to—" Rufus began to protest.

But Jenny would have none of it.

"Oh, Dad. You're more of a mess then you led on," she said with sympathy.

She rubbed her father' back until he was done getting sick. Then she wiped his mouth for him with a wet cloth before leading him back to bed. "Are you sick because of a virus, or sick because of Lily?"

"Because of Lily of course," he said.

"I know it's hard not to worry, Dad, but please try not to. Lily's tough. She'll be okay. We'll find her. I promise you," Jenny said, pulling the covers over her father.

Rufus sighed. He had to stay strong for his kids, even if he didn't feel like it. He put on a smile. "Look at my little girl." He lovingly stroked Jenny's hair. "All grown up and taking care of her dad now."

Jenny shrugged and smiled. "I'm just doing what needs to be done. And returning the favor for all those years you took care of me and put up with me."

"Which deserves a metal!" Dan said, coming in with a tray of breakfast.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Ha, ha."

"I made you breakfast. You need to keep your strength up," Dan said, sitting down at the edge of the bed, and placing the tray over Rufus' lap.

Rufus held back a sigh. Everyone kept telling him he needed to eat to keep his strength up. But until Lily was back safely in his arms, not even waffles were going to give him an appetite. He put on a brave smile. "Thank you. You two are so good to me."

Jenny and Dan smiled at each other, and then at Rufus.

"You deserve it for being such a great dad to us all these years," Jenny told him.

"We love you," Dan told him. "Of course we want to take care of you."

Rufus had tears in his eyes now. Only this time, they were tears of joy. "I love you guys too—more than you'll ever know. Come here!" he ordered.

Dan and Jenny each took a side, and they had a family group hug.

Jenny kissed her father's cheek. "So, did you cancel the rest of the tour for now?"

Rufus shook his head. "No. I decided it will be good for me to keep it on. I don't want to cancel then feel guilty for doing that to the band, the owner, and especially the fans."

"I'm sure they'd all understand, Dad," Dan stated.

Rufus nodded. "Oh, I'm sure they would. But I also need this. I need to at least try to keep my mind occupied. If I just stay home worrying, I'll go insane."

Dan and Jenny both nodded.

"We understand." Jenny pat her father's leg. "We'll leave you to your breakfast now."

Dan nodded. "Enjoy it because it was made with love, as corny as that just sounded."

Rufus laughed. "I love you too."

And then the kids were gone.

Rufus sighed. He set the tray down on the floor. He'd hide the food in the bathtub, then ditch it once the kids forgot about it. There was no way he could eat right now without throwing up again.

He then rolled onto his stomach, buried his face in his pillow, and cried himself back to sleep.

R&L

A chocolate Pop-Tart and a glass of milk were all Lily got for breakfast. For lunch, it had been a soda and a Swanson's chicken pot pie. She had gotten two bathroom breaks so far today. She had enjoyed the relief from the wrist cuffs more than she had the relief from emptying her bladder. She had never been so uncomfortable in her life. She had fallen asleep last night with her head resting against her right wrist cuff, and somewhere in the night while she slept, her head had slipped and was dangling to the side. Now, her neck was so stiff and sore, and all she could do to try to ease the pain was move her head all around. She couldn't massage it, or ask someone to massage it for her. She was stuck. It was almost time for dinner now (if Jasmine even gave her any), and her neck was just starting to feel better. Of course, after sleeping chained to the wall for yet another night, the pain was bound to be back by morning.

She sighed. Not only was she uncomfortable, but she was bored as heck. She didn't even know if she could get Brad to do her bidding anymore.

Suddenly, the sound of the basement door being unlocked could be heard.

Lily stared at the doorway, praying that Jasmine was in a good mood.

In walked Jasmine with a can of Pepsi and a pizza TV dinner. "Here. I'm giving you dinner now, because I won't have time to feed you later." Jasmine grinned. "I'm going to the Lincoln Hawk show."

"It's still on?" Lily asked in surprise. She didn't want to seem vain, but she was surprised that Rufus hadn't canceled the show, what with his wife missing and everything. And, now that she thought about it, she wondered how Jasmine had gotten him to have lunch with her yesterday. Was he really that naive? She guessed Rufus always was one who tried to see the best in everyone—unless they hurt his family that is. If he only knew...

Jasmine smirked, and sat down cross legged in front of Lily. "Don't look so surprised. I told you he'd get over you fast once he started getting to know me more." She picked up the pizza, and fed it to Lily.

Lily sighed, but took a bite. She absolutely loathed the fact that she had to rely on Jasmine to feed her. But, she needed to eat, and the wrist cuffs didn't exactly make it easy for her to feed herself. In fact, it was downright impossible.

"You know, if you let me out of at least one of these wrist cuffs, you wouldn't have to feed me all the time," Lily tried.

Jasmine shot her a cold glare. "Or I could just stop feeding you all together."

Lily's face paled.

Jasmine threw her head back and laughed. "You're such an easy target! Relax! I was kidding. I still need you, remember?"

Lily nodded, and swallowed a lump in her throat. She was just worried about what would happen if and when Jasmine stopped needing her.

R&L

Rufus had managed to ditch the waffles in the trash, but now that he was having a dinner made by Carol at home with Cece, Carol, and the kids, there was no way out of him having to eat. The kids, Carol, and Cece would all force him to eat, he was sure. Besides, he supposed he would do no good to Lily if he was dead, so he might as well eat, he figured.

"I still can't believe you're doing the show tonight. My daughter—your wife—is missing, and you're carrying on like nothing has changed," Cece quipped.

"My father needs something to occupy his mind. It's not good for him to just sit around the house and worry. There's not much he can do to find Lily anyway," Jenny defended her father.

Cece glanced at Jenny. She wasn't a fan of being told off—let alone by a teenage girl who thought she knew more than her.

"Mother, Jenny's right. Staying home worrying will do him no good. In fact, why don't we all go see the show tonight?" Carol asked, her tone taking on a hint of excitement. She smiled at Rufus. "Rufus, it's been years since I've seen you perform. The last time was probably that time you guys got into that party by convincing the guard you were close friends with Duran Duran."

Rufus managed a smile at this. "As if Lincoln Hawk had been big enough yet to know any celebrity."

Carol smirked. "That's what made it so funny!" She winked.

"I'd love to go see your band perform, but sadly I have a meeting that I cannot ignore any longer. I had to cancel the first time because I found out Lily was missing. I simply can't miss this meeting. Maybe another time," Chuck stated in his monotone manner.

"And I have a midterm tomorrow. I have been so worried, I hadn't even taken time to study for it. Seeing at it counts for two-thirds of my grade, I have to at least try to study," Dan said.

Cece shrugged. "I simply cannot go to a concert when my daughter is missing. I'll stay here in case the police call with any new leads."

Rufus nodded glad that Cece had decided not to go. Though they were getting along better than they used to nowadays, he still wasn't her number one fan, and he was sure she wasn't his either.

"I'll go!" Scott said with an excited smile. "I've never seen my dad perform before." He looked down at the table, as if realizing that he had just referred to Rufus as his father. Having been adopted, and only having met Rufus and Lily a year prior, it felt kind of weird, but at the same time right to call Rufus his father. Even so, he was a little shy about it.

Rufus grinned at this. It felt good to hear his son refer to him as 'dad'. "I'd like that," he said, smiling at his son.

Scott smiled back at him.

"Well, I have midterms too, so I better stay and study as well," Serena said with a sigh.

"I'll go!" Eric said.

Jenny nodded. "Me too."

So, an hour later, they all headed to the show.

As Rufus did the soundcheck with his band, he was only half into it. He just hoped he could get more into it at the actual show tonight. After all, no matter how much he was worried and hurting inside, it wasn't the fans' fault that Lily was missing.

R&L

Lily watched as the basement door opened. Jasmine had fed her the rest of her dinner, then gone off to change. Now, what couldn't have been any more than a half hour later, in came Jasmine again. "So, how do I look? Do you think Rufus will like it?" she asked.

Lily scrunched her eyebrows together. "You're wearing _that_? To a concert?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes at Lily. "Don't be so surprised, Lily. Just because you're too old to pull something like this off, it doesn't mean I am." She ran her hands slowly down her sides. "My body's hot! Rufus is totally going to love it."

Lily bit her bottom lip. Jasmine sure was a piece of work. Now she was wearing a deep purple corset that had black lace detailing, and a black lace skirt attached to it that barely went to the middle of her thigh. She had on black thigh high stockings attached to her underwear by guarders. The guarders were clearly visible. On her feet were purple platform heels that looked to be four inches tall. Her hair was put up in a messy chignon with deep purple flowers in it. "That looks like lingerie."

Jasmine shrugged. "Maybe because it is. It is my best lingerie, and it also looks like it can be an outfit. That is, if you're the type of woman who can pull it off, like I am. Not many woman can pull a look like this off, but I can of course." She winked at Lily. Her impossibly long lashes had tiny jewels in them, Lily noticed.

Lily wanted to tell Jasmine she looked more like she was dressed for Halloween than a concert, but she knew better. She had to get in Jasmine's good graces again (as much as it pained her to suck up to Jasmine) so that she could get out of these cuffs, and have a better chance of getting her and the baby out of this mess.

"Well, anyway, Brad had to work, but he might stop by and check on you if he gets out early enough. You know, just in case Rufus keeps me late, if you know what I mean." Jasmine smiled and winked.

Lily wanted to kick her. "Dream on!"

Jasmine snarled at her. "We'll just see who gets the last laugh. Enjoy your stay in the dark." With that, Jasmine left the basement, locking it tightly behind her. "And don't count on manipulating Brad this time! He has learned his lesson, believe me." She called from behind the door. "Tootles!"

Lily let out a scream of frustration. She usually didn't hate, but she was _really_ hating Jasmine right now. In fact, she wanted to kill her.

_Jasmine wouldn't be worth the jail time_, she thought. Though she was sure jail would be a million times better than _this_ setup.

Lily hoped Brad would check on her. He would turn on the lights for at least a little bit if he did. Lily was tired of only having the stars and moon to light the room at night. It had only been one night, but that was more than enough. If she didn't get out of here soon, Lily was afraid she would surely go insane.

R&L

Lily awoke to someone coming in the door. It was almost dark out now. She wondered how much time had passed.

In walked Brad. He turned on the lights, and Lily was grateful that it wasn't Jasmine. "What time is it?"

Brad looked at his watch. "It's about ten till nine."

Lily sighed. Her neck hurt again of course. But at least she had slept away all that time. She winced.

"What's wrong?" Brad asked her.

"My neck is killing me. This isn't the most comfortable way to sleep," Lily stated.

"Well, you brought it upon yourself by taking advantage of my kindness and trying to escape," Brad stated.

Lily moved her head around, hoping it would ease the pain of her neck a little. It barely helped. "I know, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. I was just so desperate to get out of here, and I didn't know any other way."

Brad sighed. He sat down beside Lily and began massaging her neck for her.

Lily moaned. "Thank you so much!"

"I told you she'll let you go eventually. You just have to promise to keep your mouth shut," Brad told her.

"Do you really think Jasmine would trust me to keep my mouth shut?" Lily asked.

Brad paused his massage. "I'll make sure she does." He went back to massaging Lily's neck for a moment longer.

They sat in silence until he finished his massage, and stood up. He went over and locked the door, then came back over to her with his set of keys. "If you promise not to try anything, I can give you your bathroom break now. God only knows when Jasmine will get home. The only reason she is letting me down here alone with you is that she doesn't want to have to bother with you tonight in case she becomes busy with Rufus."

Lily snorted. "Like that will happen!" She then nodded. Now that he had mentioned it, she really did have to go. "Please. Thank you."

So, Brad un-cuffed her wrists, and she went to the bathroom. She then washed her hands, and headed back to her cuffs. She let Brad re-cuff her without a problem. She needed to regain his trust even more than she needed to regain Jasmine's trust.

"Thank you for behaving this time," Brad said.

Lily shrugged. "It's the least I can do after having taken advantage of you before. You've been so kind to me."

Brad shrugged as well. "Yeah, well, I don't believe in being as harsh as Jasmine is. Look, maybe I can talk Jasmine into letting you out of your wrist cuffs again, or at least into letting you have the TV back. You have to promise me you won't try to break out again though."

Lily shook her head. "Trust me. I've learned my lesson. Thank you."

Brad sighed. "Yeah, well, I try to be nice when I can."

"Do you think you'd need permission to get me some kind of clock down here? I hate never knowing what time it is," Lily tried. She figured she'd start small and work her way up.

Brad shrugged. "I guess I could do that. I can't see any way you can use that to try to escape. It stays out of your reach though. I'll put it on the wall in front of you. Jasmine probably won't even notice if I take it off the bathroom wall upstairs and place it on the wall in front of you."

Lily grinned. "If I could hug you, I would. Thank you, Brad."

Brad nodded at her. "I'll go find it." He then left the basement, remembering to lock the door behind him.

Lily sighed with contentment. She had been able to get Brad back on her side easily enough. Heck, he might even get her the TV back, and these wrist cuffs off! Thank _God_ Jasmine had chosen a partner in crime that was easy to persuade, and not as vicious as she was.

Lily sighed, Well, even if she didn't get her wrist cuffs off or the television back, at least she would always know what time it was.

R&L

Jasmine felt hot. All the girl at the concert were enviously staring at her. They were so jealous of her and her hotness. She smirked as she thought about it. She couldn't blame them.

Rufus' show had been fantastic. You would never know his wife was missing. That is until after the show when he offered a free lunch with the band to anyone who gave the police information that helped them find Lily. It was a creative approach, really. If it hadn't been that he was doing it to find his wife, Jasmine would have been in awe of his creativeness. That was okay though. For he was creative enough in other things for her to be in awe of—like the way he moved his hips as he performed. Forward and back, then side to side, then forward and back again. And forward and back.

Jasmine licked her lips at the memory. Those tight jeans he was wearing made it all the more delicious!

She was glad that Rufus was doing the meet n' greet after the show, despite the fact that his wife was missing. He loved his fans, and didn't want to disappoint them. This was one of the many reasons she loved him.

"Hey," she purred with a seductive smile and an eyelash bat when she got up to Rufus.

Rufus blushed. "Hey, you. How are you? Thanks for coming out again. Aren't you sick of us by now?"

Jasmine licked her lips and shook her head. "I'd never get sick of you, Rufus."

Rufus blushed even more and laughed. "Why thank you, Jasmine!" He winked.

Jasmine smiled, and fluttered her eyelashes again. "Hey, do you want to hang out after the show? Maybe get a drink?"

Rufus smiled politely at her. "That sounds good, but I can't. I'm sorry. I'm still too worried about my wife to enjoy anything. Plus, my family is all in town, and I need to be with them. They're all even more worried and upset now that I told them about—Rufus cut himself off. "We're all just really worried. I'm so upset I can hardly even eat anymore."

Jasmine placed her hand over his arm. "What was it you told them about that got them all upset?"

Rufus sighed. "I shouldn't have even mentioned it to you. We're trying to just keep it to just the family knowing for now."

Jasmine had to know what he was talking about or she would just die! She rubbed his arm. "You can tell me. It will feel good to tell someone else I'm sure. I won't tell a soul, I promise! I'd never betray your confidence like that. I know I don't really know you too well yet, but I do like to consider you a friend."

Rufus smiled at her. "That's sweet of you. You're a good friend."

Jasmine grinned. "I do what I can. So, do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Rufus sighed, then looked around as if to see if anyone else was listening.

Jasmine leaned in close. "What is it?" she whispered.

Rufus sighed, then leaned in and spoke as quietly as he could with her still being able to hear him. "My wife is pregnant. She is barely three months along. So now I'm not only worried about her, but the baby was well."

Jasmine suddenly felt as if a twenty pound weight had been dropped onto her stomach. Lily was pregnant? The little witch never told her that! Of course she wouldn't.

She kept her cool though. For now. "I'm _so_ sorry! Well, congratulations on being a father again at least." Her voice was still in whisper-mode.

Rufus nodded. "I just hope I get to see my son or daughter again."

Jasmine squeezed his hand. "Don't worry. I'll keep Lily and the baby in my prayers. God can perform miracles, and I'm sure He will. You just wait and see."

Rufus sighed. "I hope so."

Jasmine smiled sympathetically, then she kissed Rufus' cheek, and squeezed his hand. "I'll see you tomorrow. Hang in there," she said, now going back to her regular, non-whisper voice then." She stood up, then headed out. She was so angry, she had to get out of there before she wasn't able to hold her anger back anymore. She hailed a cab, and told the driver her address.

As the driver headed to her place, she thought about what Rufus had told her.

So Lily was pregnant, huh? She narrowed her eyes, her arms crossed over her chest. Not if she could help it.

R&L

"So who was that chick that was talking to you?" Jenny asked her father on the cab ride home. They had had to split up into three separate cabs. Carol and Cece took one back to their hotel (Cece settled for a cab instead of a limo since it wasn't that far), Scott took one to the loft (he was staying with Dan), and Jenny, Eric, and Rufus rode home together.

"She comes to every show," Rufus answered. "Her name is Jasmine. I keep running into her. It's weird—she always seems to be the same places I go. I had lunch with her twice already."

"Really? Since when do you start having lunch with fans?" Eric asked skeptically.

"And what is she, a stalker?" Jenny asked with a laugh.

Rufus shook his head and smiled. "She's more like a groupie without the sex."

Jenny and Eric looked at each other before saying in unison, "Ew."

"I said without the sex!" Rufus protested.

"I would hope so," Eric said.

Jenny covered her ears. "Dad, please! I don't want to hear that word come out of your mouth."

Rufus grinned. He loved teasing his daughter. "What word. Sex? How do you think you were made?"

Eric blanched.

"La, la, la. I can't hear you!" Jenny said, her hands still over her ears.

"Anyway..." Eric said, wanting desperately to change the subject.

"All right, all right, I'm sorry." Rufus took Jenny's hands off her ears. "She's a little overbearing sometimes, but she means well. She's a nice girl. It is nice to have a friend. I don't have many of those."

"So now she's your friend? That's weird, Dad," Jenny said. "She dresses like a slut. She wore lingerie to a concert for gosh sakes!"

"And she was dancing like a stripper to your songs," Eric added. "Did you see her?"

Rufus smirked. "I saw her." He looked at Jenny. "You should have seen some of the things your mother used to wear to my shows when we first met. And the way she used to dance at them." He turned to Eric. "_Your_ mother was even worse! Well, not worse in a bad way. In fact, I quite liked it!" He raised his eyebrows up and down suggestively and grinned.

Eric and Jenny both put their hands on their ears now. "Dad!" Jenny complained at the same time Eric said, "Rufus!"

Rufus grinned. Then, just like that, as if someone had flipped a switch, his eyes welled up with tears.

"Dad, don't cry. What's wrong?" Jenny asked, noticing right away. She put her arm around him.

"I just miss her so much, Jenny! What if she's hurt or cold, or lost or..."

"Rufus! She's going to be okay. All right? We have to believe that." Eric placed his arm around Rufus as well.

Rufus held his children close, never wanting to let them go. He couldn't lose them. Not them too.

R&L

"Thank you, Brad. I truly appreciate this," Lily said as Brad finished hanging the clock up on the wall.

Brad brushed his hands together. "You're welcome! Is there anything else you need? A snack maybe? Jasmine fed you dinner, right?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah, she did, but a snack would be nice if you don't mind."

Before Brad could respond, the sound of the basement door being unlocked filled the room. Then, seconds later, the door slammed open. There stood Jasmine, her eyes narrowed at Lily. She looked like she was out for blood.

Lily swallowed hard. This was not good.

"What? You couldn't get Rufus to go to a hotel with you?" Brad joked, trying to lighten the mood Jasmine was obviously in.

"Not now, Brad," Jasmine said coldly. She stomped over to Lily. "Are you pregnant?"

Lily's face paled. "No! Why would you think that? Are you trying to say I look fat?" _God, no. Please no!_ She only hoped she could hide the panic she was feeling inside.

"Are you calling your husband a liar?" Jasmine asked.

"Rufus told you?" Lily wanted to kick herself as soon as she'd said it. She had just been surprised Rufus had told Jasmine, a fan he barely knew. They hadn't even told the kids yet!

Jasmine snarled. "I knew it! How _dare_ you get pregnant with my future husband's child, you slut!" Jasmine slapped Lily hard across the face then spit in her face.

Lily cried out in pain, unable to even touch her cheek or try to defend herself.

"Jasmine, chill out!" Brad warned.

Jasmine whipped around to face Brad. "Chill out? She's pregnant with Rufus' child, and you want me to chill out?"

"She got pregnant before Rufus even met you! It's just like the other child she has with him," Brad tried.

Jasmine's eyes narrowed. "It's bad enough she already has a one child with him. I'll be dammed if I let her have another one with him."

"Jasmine, what are you going to do?" Brad asked nervously as Jasmine turned to Lily.

Lily's eyes filled with fear. "Jasmine, no. Please, no! Don't do this!" she pleaded.

"Jasmine, no!" Brad exclaimed in horror as Jasmine pulled her leg back while facing Lily.

"Jasmine, think about this. Jasmine, **no**!" Lily screamed when it clicked in her head what Jasmine was about to do.

And then it happened. It happened so fast that Brad couldn't even stop her in time. Jasmine kicked Lily hard in the stomach.

Lily screamed.

Jasmine spat in her face again. "You shouldn't have gotten pregnant, Lily. It's your own fault. Next time use a condom." She smirked. "Not that there will be a next time for you—at least not with Rufus." She snapped her fingers. "Come on, Bradley. And stop the crying! You're such a baby sometimes."

Jasmine headed for the door, leaving Lily sobbing.

Brad walked over to Lily, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry!"

"Now, Buh-rad!" Jasmine ordered. She turned off the lights.

Brad gave one last apologetic look to Lily, then followed Jasmine out of the basement.

The door locked, and then Lily heard the footsteps walking away.

"Why did you have to do that to her, Jazz? That's just down right wrong!" Lily could hear Brad chastising.

"Oh suck it up, and shut up Buh-rad. Grow a spine! You knew what you were getting into when you agreed to help me kidnap her. It's for Rufus' own good. He doesn't need to be tied down with a baby of hers. At least his other kid with her is full grown and out of his hair. Besides, Lily doesn't deserve to be a mother again. Heck, she never deserved to be a mother to begin with."

Lily couldn't hear Brad's response, for they had apparently walked out of earshot now.

She had stopped sobbing, but she was slumped over, no longer having the energy to hold herself up. She had caught her breath again, but she feared it was over for her dear, sweet baby. "I'm sorry, Baby. Mommy's sorry I couldn't protect you," Lily said, the tears still silently streaming down her face. "Mommy's so sorry." After a moment of silence, she looked up at the window. She could see the moon from there. "Please, Rufus," she whimpered, "come find me." And then her eyes closed, her head dropped, and she slipped off into the darkness of sleep.

R&L

"Knock, knock!" Jenny knocked on Rufus' slightly closed door. She opened it to find her father sitting in bed in his bathrobe and boxer shorts, looking as if he'd just lost his best friend. In a way, he had.

"I brought you some chamomile tea. Mom always used to make it for me to help me fall asleep. It's better than warm milk. I mean, who wants to drink warm milk? Yuck!" Jenny said with a smile.

Rufus smiled too. "Thanks. Just set it over there." He nodded toward the nightstand.

Jenny did as told, then kissed her father's cheek. "I love you. Lily will be okay. You have to believe that."

Rufus kissed his daughter's forehead. "I hope so. I love you too."

Jenny gently rubbed her father's arm. "Don't forget to drink your tea." She then got up and then left the room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Rufus sighed. He knew how lucky he was to have a daughter like Jenny. God bless her heart. He took his tea and drank a few sips, then set it back down on the nightstand. Then, he got out of bed, and sat down on the window seat. He looked up to the moon and prayed to God for Lily's and the baby's safe return, as he had done every night since Lily's disappearance. "Don't worry, My love," he said while looking to the moon when he was done praying. "I'll find you. I will if it's the last thing I ever do."

He stared at the moon for a little while longer, then got up and drank some more tea. Then, after a quick trip to the bathroom, he got back into bed, pulled the covers over himself, and closed his eyes, letting sleep over take him. After all, sleep was the only time he didn't have to feel the pain over Lily's disappearance.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Creepin' Up On You**_

_**Chapter 11: No Air**_

Lily woke up with a start at the sound of the basement door opening. She didn't know what else Jasmine could do to her, but she knew now just how crazy Jasmine was. After all, Lily now knew that Jasmine was capable of murder.

Lily felt the tears well up in her eyes as she thought of her poor, unborn baby, who didn't get the chance at life he or she deserved. Her sadness then turned to anger. Lord help her, if she ever got out of this, Jasmine could consider her life over. She would pay for what she had done. Boy, would she ever.

In walked Jasmine, Brad, and some strange man that Lily had no idea who he was. He was an older looking man with longish grey hair and glasses. He almost reminded Lily of Dr. Emmett Brown from the _Back to the Future_ series only, of course, with glasses.

"Good morning, Lily. I trust you didn't sleep well last night," Jasmine smirked as she said it, and, had Lily not still been cuffed to the wall, she would have jumped on her, ripped her hair out by the roots, then gouged her eyes out and made her choke on them.

Lily just snarled at her.

"This is Doctor Gregory Hines—not to be confused with the late singer slash actor." Jasmine introduced.

Lily found it slightly humorous that this guy actually _was_ a doctor like Emmett Brown. However, she was too saddened and angry to even crack a smile.

"He's here to check on the baby, and make sure the baby is still all right after that kick you forced me to give you," Jasmine stated simply.

Lily narrowed her eyes at Jasmine. "I didn't _force_ you to kick me. You kicked me purposely to kill the baby because you were jealous, and you know it!"

Jasmine hit the air with her hand. "Oh, pish, tosh!" Why would I be jealous of you, of all people, when I have a body like this?" She motioned down her own body, and Lily wanted to spit in her face. Or, better yet, throw up in her face.

"Buh-rad, I thought I told you to bring the equipment in for Doctor Hines!" Jasmine said to Brad with an eye roll.

"I can't bring all that in by myself!" Brad complained.

Jasmine let out a cry of frustration. "Do I have to do everything myself?"

"I can help him. It is my stuff after all," Dr. Hines said.

Jasmine placed a hand over his shoulder and smiled. "No, it's quite all right, Doctor. Bradley and I can get it." She smiled, and batted her eyes sweetly at him. Then, she turned to Brad, her sweet expression gone. "Let's go, Buh-rad."

Brad clenched his fists tightly, and looked like he wanted to protest. However, he sighed, and went with her anyway, not saying a word.

"Please, Doctor. Let me go. They're keeping me prisoner here!" Lily cried out at soon as Brad and Jasmine were gone, having locked the door behind them.

The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry, Lillian, but Jasmine is paying me good money for this."

"I'll triple it. You'll never find money like that elsewhere," Lily promised.

The doctor shook his head. "I've known Jasmine since she was a little girl. I can trust her. As for you, I don't know you, and therefore cannot trust you. I may be old, but, in my case, it makes me wise—not senile. No matter how hard you try to convince me otherwise, I know you'll go to the cops. I won't see any of that money."

Lily shook her head. "No! I promise you, Jasmine is the only one I want to see put away. You can go off Scott free. You can go anywhere you want with the money I'm giving you."

Dr. Hines shook his head. "As I told you, I've known Jasmine ever since she was a kid. Her mother and I go way back. On her mother's deathbed, I promised her I'd look out for her daughter, and I'm not about to go back on my promise. Besides, I'm old with no family left. Jasmine is paying me handsomely as it is. An old man like me doesn't need any more money than that."

Lily sighed. "Jasmine is sick, Doctor. You're not helping her by letting her do this. She needs psychological help."

Dr. Hines' expression went from kind to angry in two seconds flat. "_I'm_ the doctor; not you. There's nothing wrong with Jasmine but a little lovesickness. Besides, helping her is not keeping her locked up in a prison or an insane asylum."

Lily sighed. There was no use in pleading with the guy. He was as insane as Jasmine was.

R&L

It was another morning, and Rufus didn't feel any more like getting up than he had the day before, or the day before that. He sighed, then slowly climbed out of bed. He went to the bathroom, washed his hands, shaved, showered, dried, and dressed. Then, he went downstairs and choked down the waffles that Eric had made him. He ate the bacon and eggs that Jenny had cooked him, and the juice she had poured him, hardly tasting any of it. He was on autopilot, only having got out of bed for the sake of his children, his band, and Lincoln Hawk's fans. Had he only had himself to think about, he would have gladly stayed in bed all day long.

"The police called, but I didn't want to wake you. They said that they still have no leads. They went to Grand Central Station and showed the workers Lily's picture. No one remembers seeing her. Nor was a ticket purchased in her name. They tried her maiden name and all her married names. None of her credit cards have been used either," Jenny informed him.

Eric glanced at her, then turned his attention to his stepfather. "On a better note, she isn't in any of the hospitals. At least, not within a three hour range from here."

Rufus nodded. "That's good. At least we know she's not lying sick somewhere." On the inside, he wanted to scream. _Of course there's no leads! There never is! And, if someone took her or hurt her, they certainly aren't going to bring her to the hospital. Especially if they killed her. That doesn't say anything! For all we know, her body could be lying dead at the bottom of the Hudson River!_

But Rufus knew he couldn't say anything of the sort. His children meant well. He knew they did. But none of this was making him feel any better. All he wanted to do was just crawl under a rock and die. Without Lily, his life simply wasn't worth living.

R&L

Jasmine and Brad unlocked the door and came back in, wheeling in a sonogram machine and a gurney.

Lily sighed. She hoped her baby could be okay, but she highly doubted it after that hard kick Jasmine had given her.

"Please undo all her cuffs," Dr. Hines requested of Jasmine and Brad.

Brad instantly got down on his knees and freed Lily of her ankle cuffs while Jasmine undid her wrist cuffs.

"Get onto the gurney," Dr. Hines ordered Lily.

Lily glanced at the door, but of course it was shut and locked. There'd be no way she could get out without being taken down. Besides, the last thing she needed was for Jasmine to get even angrier with her and hurt her worse. Her poor baby may have been dead, but Lily knew she had to keep herself alive—for Rufus and their other children's sakes.

With s sigh, she climbed onto the gurney, and lay down on her back.

"Lift your top, please," Dr. Hines ordered as he set up the sonogram machine.

"You are at least a real doctor, right?" Lily asked, knowing that he was still going to work on her even if he weren't.

He nodded. "Of course! I may have retired a few years ago, but I still know what I'm doing."

Lily sighed. Well, at least he knew what he was doing. "What are you planning on doing a sonogram for anyway? Checking to make sure she got the job done?" She shot Jasmine a nasty look.

Jasmine smirked. "Relax, Lily. I changed my mind about the baby. I don't want it dead after all."

Lily felt a twinge of hope, but it crashed as soon as it rose. There was no way her baby could still be alive, could it? "Dare I ask why?" she asked.

"Well, I figured, even though you're the mother, Rufus still deserves to have his baby. If the baby is still alive, and you have it, I will tell Rufus it is ours." Jasmine said it as if it were all going to work out just so easy like that.

Lily smirked. "Um, Jasmine, you need to have had sex with him in order for him to believe that."

"Yeah, well, I'll just have to have sex with him ASAP, won't I?" Jasmine snapped, her arms crossed over her chest.

Lily gasped as the coldness of the sonogram wand hit her stomach.

Jasmine took it as surprise at her statement instead of the coldness. She grinned. "Sorry, Lily, but you had to know it was coming eventually." She held her thumb and index finger centimeters apart. "I'm this close to getting him into bed anyway."

Lily wanted to point out the fact that even if Jasmine did somehow manage to get Rufus to sleep with her, which she absolutely would not, she would be three months behind in having conceived the baby. But, she kept her mouth shut. If (by some miracle) this baby were to still be alive and survive, Lily needed Jasmine's hope of pawning it off as her own. If Jasmine didn't have that hope, then she might just change her mind again and let the baby die for real this time. Lily couldn't let that happen.

"Well, you're in luck, Jasmine! It appears your baby is not only still alive, but doing fine. Your kick didn't seem to have harmed it. It's like a miracle baby," Dr. Hines said to Jasmine.

Lily was so happy, tears filled her eyes. Thank God her baby was still alive! She prayed a silent prayer of thanks to God. She would start going to church. She would. If God would just get her out of here and keep her and the baby safe, she would go to church and get the kids to go too. It was her deal and promise to God.

But this baby wasn't Jasmine's. It never would be. Lily would die before this baby became Jasmine's.

Dr. Hines looked Jasmine in the eyes. "She going to have to be taken better care of though, or this baby could start to suffer. I'll write you a prescription for prenatal vitamins. I'll make them out to you, so that no one suspects anything with her." He nodded toward Lily.

Jasmine nodded. "Thank you very much. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

Dr. Hines shook his head. "Not yet. It will be another month or so until I'm able to tell. I can come back for weekly visits if you'd like."

Jasmine nodded. "Yes, please."

Dr. Hines wrote down something on his prescription pad. "All right. Well, here is your prescription." He ripped the paper off his tablet and handed it to Jasmine. "Take it to the pharmacy I wrote down. They know me there and will honor the prescription even though I'm retired." He winked at her.

Jasmine grinned. "Thank you, Gregory." She kissed his cheek. "Can I expect you the same day and time next week then?"

Dr. Hines nodded. "That you can." He pat Jasmine's shoulder, and kissed her cheek in return. "See you then. You can keep the gurney and machine here for later use."

"Thanks, Gregory," Jasmine said.

Brad let him out, locking the door behind them.

Jasmine turned her attention back to Lily. "We'll get you a bed, a TV, and a DVD player. What kind of movies do you like?" she asked.

Lily raise an eyebrow. "You're actually going to be nice to me?"

"Only for the baby's sake. He or she can sense when his or her mother is stressed. Well, I'll be his or her mother, but since you're carrying him or her, I have to treat you well until he or she is born," Jasmine stated. "I'll go get you a healthy breakfast."

Jasmine then left the basement, locking the door tightly behind her.

Lily sighed. Then, she smiled, and rubbed her stomach. "I promise you'll be safe now. My little miracle baby. No one's ever going to hurt you again. I promise. They'll have to kill me first."

Lily swallowed hard. She hoped it never had to come to that. Sure, Jasmine was good to her for now. But, what if she changed her mind again? What happened after she had the baby? What would happen to her then when there was no longer a baby inside of her to protect?

She sighed. She just hoped she wasn't in there long enough to find out.

R&L

Rufus went to work that day, and set up the gallery a bit. He knew he should make some calls and get some artists for his gallery. Things were practically ready for them now. Still, he just hadn't had it in him to call people. He hardly had the energy to do anything since Lily disappeared. It was as if she had literally disappeared. There was no sign of her anywhere, and not even a ransom note.

"Where are you, Lil? I need you," he had said to the empty room.

With a sigh, he took out his cell phone, and dialed up a few artists he knew were waiting for his call. He might as well keep his mind occupied, he figured.

It took his mind off things slightly. But, eventually, after about an hour worth of calls, she invaded his mind again, and he knew he could no longer fool himself. He had to get out of there.

He locked up the studio, then headed out. He looked at his watch. It was almost noon. Shortly, it would be exactly three days since Lily had gone missing. It made him sick.

His stomach rumbled, shaking him from his thoughts. He realized he actually felt hungry this time, despite his being so worried over Lily. He decided he might as well stop by the Brooklyn Deli since it was only a couple blocks away. He could use the walk.

So, he headed out. He thought of an idea. Maybe if he announced on live television that he would offer a reward, it would help. He could call the television station, and he could set it up with them. He'd pay anything to get Lily back. He was sure Chuck would help with the reward. Surely someone would come through with _some_ information that would help them. There had to be somebody out there who saw _something_. After all, it was New York City, for goodness sake. Somebody was _always_ watching. Gossip Girl had of course put the word out that Lily was missing. But there weren't nearly as many people that paid attention to Gossip Girl as there was people that payed attention to the news.

With a newfound hope, he got to the deli. He would fill his stomach so that he could think better, and then he would head home, and look up the number to the station. He'd find Lily. He would!

He entered the deli, and waited in line.

A moment later, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned and saw that it was Jasmine. What was it with this chick that she was always where he was? He wasn't really in the mood for talking now, but he didn't want to be rude, so he put on a smile and greeted her. "Hello again, Jasmine! We got to stop running into each other like this." _Really, we have to._

Jasmine grinned, and gently took his arm in her hands. "I'm not! I quite enjoy running into you." She winked at him.

Rufus grinned. "Well, it's always a pleasure running into you too."

"I see we both had a craving for the deli," Jasmine said, releasing his arm.

"Well, for me it was more a craving for a sandwich than the deli. I don't think I could eat a whole deli," he joked.

Jasmine giggled. "You're such a dork." She crossed her eyes at him and stuck her tongue out.

Rufus actually heard himself laugh. It felt good to laugh again. He nodded toward the tables. "Care to join me for lunch once we get our food?" Maybe being alone wasn't such a good thing after all, he figured. He needed someone to bring his spirits up. For, he was more willing to accomplish things when he was feeling good. When he was feeling down, well, not so much.

Jasmine batted her eyelashes. "I'd love to!"

Rufus nodded and smiled, then it was his turn to order, so he did, even buying Jasmine's lunch for her. After all, he was grateful for the company. He'd bring his spirits up, then he could focus more on finding his wife and getting her back. Yeah, he needed to bring his spirits up so he could think better and find his wife. He'd get her back, or die trying.

R&L

"You're good at this! No wonder you wanted to go bowling!" Rufus said. He could hardly believe Jasmine had talked him into bowling after lunch, but she had. She was very persuasive. Besides, having company and having fun was starting to get his spirits up again, and, when his spirits were up, he felt that anything was possible—including finding Lily and getting her back.

"Seriously, you must be my good luck charm or something. I'm never this good," Jasmine said before rolling the ball that wiped the remainder of the pins out, giving her a spare.

Rufus rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right! You're hustling me."

Jasmine smirked. "Okay, maybe I use to be in a league, but that was when I was like ten or twelve. Besides, technically it's not hustling when there is no money on the line." She winked.

"Yeah, well, it's a good thing there isn't because I never realized how much I suck at this game until now." Rufus rolled the ball, but it only hit one pin before going into the gutter.

"Well, at least it's one more pin than you hit the last time," Jasmine quipped. She hid a smirk behind her hand.

Rufus made a face at her. "Very funny!"

"Come on. You have to keep your wrist straight, and you'll do much better," Jasmine said.

"But it feels so uncomfortable that way!" Rufus wined.

Jasmine smirked. "You want to do better, don't you?"

Rufus nodded. "I'd at least like to _feel_ like I'm competing with you."

"Well, then, let me help you." Jasmine waited until Rufus had collected his ball from the ball return, then she placed her hand over his wrist, and forced his wrist straight with her thumb. "Now roll!" she ordered before reluctantly taking her hand off his.

Rufus rolled the ball, feeling so awkward keeping his wrist straight. The ball rolled a few inches, and then went straight into the gutter.

Rufus turned around and gave Jasmine a look.

She blushed and shrugged. "Well, maybe it doesn't work for everybody."

He smirked. "You think?"

She grinned. "You'll get it eventually, Rufus. You just gotta keep trying."

Well, after two games, Rufus had improved. He was able to get two pins knocked down now instead of one.

"You really do suck at this game," Jasmine said as they left the alley.

"At least you're the one who paid for the games," he quipped.

She smirked. "You paid for lunch, so it was only fair. Though I think you got more out of lunch than you did the bowling."

Rufus shook his head. "No, that's not entirely true. I may suck at bowling, but it made me forget my problems for a while._You_ made me forget my problems for a while, so thank you."

Jasmine smiled, and gently rubbed his shoulder. "Anytime." She winked.

"Well, I guess I had better get going, but thanks again." Rufus winked at her. "I owe you one."

Jasmine's face lit up. "Do you really mean that?"

Rufus expression turned to one of confusion. "What, that I owe you one?"

Jasmine nodded.

Rufus was curious now. "Well, sure. Did you have something in mind?"

Jasmine bit her bottom lip. "Well, you don't really _owe_ me one. I just thought that maybe, out of the goodness of your heart, you could do me a favor?"

"It won't hurt to ask," Rufus said, not quite wanting to fully commit to anything until he heard what exactly it was that she wanted.

"Well," Jasmine began, "I hope I'm not being totally insensitive, but... Well, I remember reading in the paper last week about the Benefit for children's cancer on Saturday. I know you were supposed to go with Lily. I read who is scheduled to attend."

Rufus felt the sadness creeping in again. He looked down at the ground. "So much for that."

"Well, you see, it's a charity that's very near and dear to my heart. When I was twelve, my best friend died of cancer. It was pretty hard on me," Jasmine confessed.

Rufus looked at her. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

Jasmine nodded, her eyes getting teary. "So, I was just wondering if maybe you could still go, and I could go in Lily's place?" She quickly continued at the startled look on Rufus' face. "Again, I'm not trying to sound insensitive. I don't want to sound like I don't care that Lily is missing either. It's just, I always dreamed of going to some benefit or party where all the rich go. And, this would be the perfect one to go to since it's for something so near and dear to my heart."

Rufus sighed. "I don't know."

"At least this way, there would still be two people contributing to the benefit. And, I'm sure more people will attend knowing a member of Lincoln Hawk will be there," Jasmine winked.

Rufus smiled. "Well, I don't know about _that_, but I guess I could take you. It might take my mind off things. Then again, it might make me sad, knowing Lily was supposed to be there with me."

"I promise I won't let you get sad. Please?" Jasmine pleased, taking his arm, resting her head against his shoulder, and looking up at him with pleading eyes.

He looked down at her, then sighed and smiled. "All right. You talked me into it. I'll do it for you for being such a good friend to me."

Jasmine squealed, and clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh my gosh, thank you _so_ much! You're so not going to regret it. I have just the dress for it too!"

Rufus grinned. "You're welcome. You're coming to the show tonight I assume?"

Jasmine nodded. "You know me, I wouldn't miss it!"

Rufus smiled. "Cool. We'll talk about it then. I better go now. I have things I really need to attend to."

Jasmine hugged him. "Okay. See you tonight! And thanks again." She winked.

Rufus winked back. "See you."

As he headed back home, he couldn't help but smile. It felt good to do something nice for someone. Hopefully karma would come right back to him, bringing Lily with it.

R&L

Lily lie in her bed, thinking how grateful she was that Jasmine was going to be nice to her now. It felt so good to have a nice warm, comfortable bed again, and to have a television and a DVD player. She didn't have cable because Jasmine didn't know any cable installers that wouldn't go running to the police once they saw Lily. Jasmine also didn't trust Lily not to try to escape or scream if they moved her somewhere else while the cable was being installed.

Still, Jasmine had brought down the _Twilight_ and _Harry Potter_ movies as well as some horror movies and romance movies. _Twilight _had intrigued Lily. As had _New Moon_. She had yet to watch _Eclipse. _The _Harry Potter_ series didn't impress her too much. The horror movies weren't her genre. She had never really been a fan of horror movies. They were too bloody, gory, and sick, in her opinion. As for the romance, well, she was afraid to watch those. They might make her miss Rufus too much. As if she could miss him anymore than she already did.

But, she couldn't complain. At least, not when she compared her life now as to how it had been a day ago. Now she could go to the bathroom when she pleased, and not have to wait to be released. She had something to watch to help time pass by. Jasmine had brought her down some of her romance collection, and the _Harry Potter_ books that Brad had finished and now returned.

Aside from having no more cuffs, the best part was, her meals were more constant and healthy. For breakfast, Jasmine had given her strawberry oatmeal and some orange juice. For lunch, Brad had brought her a lean turkey and cheddar sandwich on wheat bread with carrots, celery, low fat dip, and strawberry banana yogurt as her sides. For her drink, he gave her a tall glass of grape juice. He gave her a pudding cup for dessert. Also, it was good to have her prenatal vitamins back. She could finally take care of her baby the way he or she deserved.

The door opened, and Lily looked up from the_Twilight_ book she had been reading.

Jasmine smirked. "Good book, isn't it? You're kind of like Jacob. He's in love with Bella, but will never have her because Bella can only love Edward. Of course that would make Rufus Bella and me Edward, but you get the gist of it. You'll see it all play out in _New Moon_ when you read it. It's even better than the movie in my opinion. Anyway, here is your dinner. I made sure it was healthy so that my baby will be born healthy."

"Thank you," Lily mumbled, not wanting to anger Jasmine and therefore endanger the baby by informing her that the baby would never be Jasmine's.

She took the plate Jasmine handed her. It had grilled chicken on it with a side of brown rice. Her drink was a can of Pepsi.

Jasmine held up a hand. "I know what you're thinking. Pepsi isn't necessarily healthy for you. But I don't want my baby growing up to be the type who will never drink soda. Then he would be just as much of a stick-in-the-mud as you are. Besides, juice or milk with chicken is just gross!"

Lily held her tongue. "It's fine. Thank you." She ate her meal without another word.

"Guess what?" Jasmine asked with a taunting smirk. "I had lunch with Rufus again today. He paid. We were laughing and joking, and having such a good time! We even bowled afterward. I did great and he totally sucked, but he still loved it. In fact, he had such a good time and loved it so much that he agreed to take me to that charity benefit you were going to go to for children's cancer."

Lily swallowed down the a bite of chicken. "Excuse me?"

Jasmine nodded. "Oh yeah. He told me he was grateful to me for cheering him up, and told me that he owed me one. So, I made up some story of how I had a friend that died of cancer when I was twelve, and how it was my dream to go to an event where all the rich people were going—especially for something that benefits a cause so near and dear to my heart!" Jasmine over dramatically placed a hand over her heart and looked heavenward, fake sadness in her eyes.

"You're sick!" Lily couldn't help but snap. After all, she could hold back _every_ nasty thing she felt about Jasmine.

Jasmine snarled at her. "Hey, sometimes a girl has got to make up a few lies to get to where she needs to be. I'm sure you're not a perfect saint when it comes to not lying. Besides, I have money. I can donate, and I will. Of course mainly to impress Rufus, but I don't think the kids will care about the motivation as long as they get their money."

Lily finished her meal before she said anything that got her into trouble.

"Anyway, I want to thank you, actually," Jasmine said, gathering Lily's dirty dish and silverware. She left her the can of Pepsi since there was still some Pepsi left in it.

"Thank me?" Lily asked, taking a sip of her Pepsi. "For what?" she asked after swallowing.

Jasmine grinned like the cheshire cat. "Why, for getting my outfit all picked out and paid for. I'm going to be wearing exactly what you picked out for yourself to wear to that benefit. I mean, since you won't be going now, it would be too much of a shame to take it back, right?"

Lily felt sick. She nodded, and put on a fake grin. "Of course."

Jasmine pat Lily's shoulder. "Thank you for pretending to be happy about it, but you don't have to pretend. I actually much prefer torturing you."

Lily narrowed her eyes. "Well, in that case, I want to tear your hair out for stealing my outfit and trying to steal my husband."

Jasmine threw her head back and laughed. "Now _that's_ the Lily I know and hate! But of course you know not to even try such a thing." Her eyes darkened wickedly. "Otherwise, I might just change my mind out the baby and kill it for good."

She turned and headed for the door. She unlocked it and opened it, then turned back to Lily. "And, I'm not trying to steal your husband, I actually _am_ stealing him. But don't worry. There are other fish in the sea for you. Or, should I say, rockstars in the arena. Then again, why would any rockstar in their right mind want you? Well, maybe you can aim lower, and go for someone in a retirement home. They're desperate for someone! Hey, you might even get some more money out of it." She winked, then laughed some more. "Okay, I'm done. I have to go get ready for my future husband's show." And with that, she left, shutting and locking the door behind her.

Lily sighed, then lie down on her bed, her book forgotten for the time being. Rufus had actually agreed to take Jasmine to the benefit in her place? Wasn't he looking for her at all? How could he just go to a benefit with another woman when his wife was missing? Especially when, in the first place, he had only planned on going because of his wife.

Lily buried her face in his pillow. "Rufus, why aren't you trying hard enough to find me?" she cried into it. She started to sob then. How did her life go from swell to hell so quickly? She had no idea. All she knew was that she was falling into a deep, dark, pit of despair. And, from the looks of it, she was beginning to think there was no way out.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Creepin' Up On You_**

**_Chapter 12: Obsessed_**

The days passed quickly, and before Rufus knew it, it was Saturday. There was still no ransom note, and of course, still no leads on Lily. He was on autopilot. Most of the time he had no recollection of doing anything he did.

For instance, yesterday morning he had made Jenny and Eric waffles for breakfast. Boy was he surprised and startled when they informed him that he had already made them bacon, eggs, and toast—_and_ he had poured them some orange juice.

This morning, he had told Eric he needed to go get dressed before heading out for the groceries.

"Rufus, look down," Eric had said, a quizzical look on his face.

Confused, Rufus had looked down, which of course was when he saw that he was already fully dressed and out of his night attire.

"Dad, maybe you should cancel the night's concert. You don't seem to be feeling any better. I can tell this week has been torturing you, having to perform when Lily is missing," Jenny said, coming up behind him and massaging his shoulders.

Rufus sighed, and turned to look at Jenny. "It's already canceled."

Jenny smiled. "Good!" She gave her father's shoulders one final rub, then went to sit on the couch. She propped her feet up on the coffee table. "The three-day break will do you good to relax without the stress of performing, and having to put on a happy face for the fans."

Rufus sat down next to his daughter on the couch. He sighed as he gently picked up her legs and took them off the coffee able, letting them drop behind it instead. He knew she wasn't going to like what he had to say next. "Actually, it's just postponed until Sunday. I'm just switching my days off."

Jenny gave him the quizzical look that she always gave him when she thought he was being crazy, which was quite often, actually. "Why are you switching days then?"

Rufus avoided her eyes. "Well, I'm going to that children's cure for cancer benefit tonight."

"The one you and mom were supposed to go to?" Eric asked in confusion as he came into the room.

Rufus nodded. "That's the one!"

"Don't you think that might be a little hard on you to go to something that you and Lily were supposed to go to together?" Jenny asked, that quizzical look coming back to her face.

Rufus shrugged. "I don't know. I think Lily would want me to go to still help support the children."

"You can still support the children by sending a check," Eric reasoned.

Rufus played with his fingers; still avoiding having to look at Jenny and Eric. "Well, I'm also going as a favor to a friend. She had a friend who died of cancer when she was a kid. Also, she told me always wanted to go to a benefit 'where all the rich go', as she put it."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "'She?'"

Jenny shot Rufus a look. "Dad, you can't mean Jasmine. Tell me you aren't referring to Jasmine."

Rufus nodded. "I am. She really wanted to go, and she's been a really good friend to me, so I figured I'd take her to be nice. She said she already has a dress picked out and everything."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "How convenient."

"Ah, come on. Don't be like that," Rufus said.

Eric walked over, and sat down on the arm of the couch that was next to Rufus. "Rufus, I think she's just concerned because you've only just met Jasmine. Jasmine's just a fan, and already you're hanging out with her as if you've been friends for years."

Jenny nodded. "That girl is a skank." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't like her, nor do I trust her." She glared at her father. "Nor should you."

Rufus put an arm around his daughter and kissed the top of her head. "I appreciate your concern, but I assure you, you have nothing to worry about. Jasmine's just a nice girl who admires my music. Besides, it feels good to have a friend who can take my mind off things. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go shopping for a tux to wear tonight." With that, Rufus got up, slid his shoes on, then grabbed his coat and took off out the elevator doors.

Jenny rolled her eyes, her arms still crossed over her chest. "I don't like that whore."

Eric gave her a look. "That's not nice. Maybe she really is nice. Dad is a good judge of character. If he says Jasmine is nice, then I believe him. And heck, we can't seem to do anything to cheer him up, so good for Jasmine for being able to do so."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Dad is more _naive_ than a good judge of character."

Eric smirked. "So nice that you hold your father in such a high regard."

Again, Jenny rolled her eyes. "Whatever. The girl's bad news."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "And how do yo know that?"

Jenny stood up. "Because, unlike my father, I'm not naive. I've dealt with my share of skanks and bitches." She pat her stepbrother's shoulder. "When you're around them as much as I am, you start being able to pick them out." She headed up the stairs without another word.

Eric watched his stepsister disappear, and shook his head. "Jenny the ever so paranoid one," he said before heading to the fridge to get a drink.

R&L

A half hour later, Rufus looked over the suits at his favorite men's boutique. His heart wasn't really into picking something out to wear tonight. He knew the kids were probably right. It was going to be painful going tonight, knowing that he was supposed to go with Lily. But, a promise was a promise, and he intended on keeping it. He had always taught his children to keep their promises, and he wasn't about to turn hypocritical on them. Besides, he didn't want to let Jasmine down. Then he'd just feel even worse about the whole situation.

"I'd go for the white one. I know it's different, but I like different. It will really make the color of my purple dress pop."

Rufus turned to his right, where Jasmine's voice was coming from. "Jasmine?" He smiled. "How did you know I'd be here? Are you stalking me?"

Jasmine smirked. "You wish! Seriously, I was just walking down the street when I saw you pop into this store. I figured you might be looking for a suit to wear tonight, so I thought I might come in here and help you. If it's one thing I know about men, is that they can always use help when it comes to the fashion department." She winked at him.

Rufus laughed. "What? You don't think I have good style all on my own without needing any help?" He motioned to his khaki colored pants, white dress shirt, blue and green plaid sweater, green socks, and tan dress shoes.

Jasmine shrugged. "You always look hot, don't get me wrong. But there is always room for improvement when it comes to fashion. Let's get you from geek to sheik."

Rufus fake gasped. "Why, Jasmine, are you implying that I look like a geek?"

Jasmine smirked. "All you need is the Buddy Holly glasses."

Rufus laughed. "Nice!"

"This will look hot on you. And, paired with this tie..." Jasmine picked up a purple tie that was hanging right near the suits, "You'll match just perfectly with me."

Rufus smiled at her. "Well, then, by all means, I shall get the suit and tie." He found his size, then took Jasmine's choice of suit off the rack, and took the tie from Jasmine's hand.

Jasmine grinned, letting him take the tie from her. "Excellent. Now let's go to the shoes."

Rufus nodded. "To the shoe department, we go." He followed her, thinking how it was a little weird that she had just happen to stumble across him again. However, he shook the thought from his head almost as soon as it got there. _Jenny's just making me paranoid_, he thought with an amused smile. That's all it was. He was sure of it.

R&L

Lily paced the room. She was bored out of her skull. She wasn't in the mood to read, and there was nothing good on TV. There was only one DVD left that she hadn't watched yet, but she was saving it for that night. It helped her to fall asleep if she had something to watch before bed. There was a Lifetime movie that sounded good, but that wasn't going to be on for another hour.

She sighed, then sat down in her bed. Jasmine had given her some yogurt and granola for breakfast. Now she was waiting on her lunch.

She sighed again. It was pretty bad when the highlight of her day was getting to eat.

She crawled under the covers, lay down, and closed her eyes as she thought of Rufus. She still couldn't believe Rufus was going to that benefit with Jasmine tonight. Didn't he even care at all that his wife was missing? Deep down, Lily knew that of course he did. Still, it was hard for her to comprehend that he was going to the benefit with another woman he barely knew when he was supposed to go to with _her_. It just... It seemed like he didn't care. But she knew that couldn't possible be right. Rufus loved her, and would stop at nothing until he found her.

_If he's so worried, then why is he still going to the benefit, and with another woman at that?_

Lily shook the intruding thought from her mind. She held her pillow closer. Rufus was her _husband_. He would find her. He _would_. He would. She closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her so that she couldn't think any differently.

R&L

"Come on, smile pretty!" Jasmine said.

"Jasmine, I'm not trying to be rude, or a kill joy, but I'm just not feeling very smiley right now," Rufus said as he stared blankly at the camera while crammed into the small photo booth that Jasmine had insisted they get in. Somehow Jasmine had talked him into lunch and a movie at the mall. He wasn't even that hungry. He had eaten his food without really tasting it, drank his drink without tasting it, and watched the movie, without really paying attention to it. His mind was too filled with images of Lily, and thoughts of how he could try to get her back. He had done in television interview on all the news stations, but it still hadn't seemed like enough. So far, the police hadn't received anything even close to helping them find Lily. All people wanted was a chance at the reward money. He should have known.

Anyway, after the movie, Jasmine had insisted they get some photos in the photo booth to "commemorate" their friendship, as she had put it. Whatever that meant.

Jasmine sighed. "I know you aren't, but will it kill you to smile for two minutes while we get these pictures? Come on. Please?"

"Quite possibly," Rufus said, his expression serious as the camera snapped the first shot.

Jasmine sighed again. Then, she reached over and ticked Rufus' ribs.

Rufus was laughing when the camera snapped the next shot.

"No fair." Rufus pouted. "You cheated."

Jasmine shrugged. "Laughter, as they say, is the best medicine. Being a gloomy Gus isn't going to help anything."

"But I can't help how I feel," Rufus protested, only half smiling for the third shot.

Jasmine put her arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Please, just one big sincere smile for me?"

Rufus put on a smile quick seconds before the camera took the forth and final shot. It wasn't necessarily sincere, but at least it looked like it was.

Rufus was about to leave the photo booth, for Jasmine was pressed up beside him, and it was starting to feel a little claustrophobic in there. However, Jasmine pulled him by his coat back into the photo booth.

"What now?" He hadn't meant to groan, but there it was.

Jasmine rolled her eyes, and forced him to sit back down. "Now it's time for the second set of photos so we each have our own set."

Rufus was going to tell her he really didn't need his own set, but he didn't want to be rude or hurt her feelings. So, with a sigh, he gave in to her demands, even smiling for the first picture, just to shut her up. He liked Jasmine, he really did, but lately he was spending so much time with her that she was starting to get on his last nerve. After tonight, he was going to try his best to distance himself from her. Then maybe she'd get the hint. It's just, he wanted to concentrate on finding his wife right now. Until he did, he had no desire to hang out with Jasmine, or anyone else for that matter, unless it was, of course, his wife.

"Rest your head against mine," Jasmine ordered. She had her arm around him, and her head on his shoulder.

He held back a sigh as he did as told and rested his head overtop of hers for the second shot.

She kissed his cheek for the third shot, which caused him to blush. _What is she doing?_

That wasn't all Jasmine had planned, however. For, when it came to the fourth shot, Jasmine turned his face to hers, and kissed him straight on the mouth.

He cried out in surprise, and the camera took its fourth shot.

He pulled away. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

She placed her hand over her heart, her eyelashes batting innocently. "I'm _so_ sorry! I just got carried away. I kind of developed a crush on you. Actually, I've had a crush on you since the first day I saw you on television. Lame, huh?"

Rufus sighed. He gently rubbed her shoulder, his heart melting a bit. "I'm sorry, Jasmine, but I just see you as a friend. I could never love anyone but my wife. I thought you knew that."

Jasmine nodded. "Of course! I wouldn't expect it to be any other way. I just got a little carried away in the moment—not to sound cliched. I promise it won't happen again."

Rufus suddenly felt a little uncomfortable. "You know, maybe it wouldn't be the best thing for us to go to the benefit tonight."

Jasmine's eyes widened. "Oh, please, Rufus, don't change your mind because I made one little mistake! I was really looking forward to going with you tonight! Please don't change your mind now! I promise, I won't try anything stupid like that again. Friends is amazing. We don't need to be anything more. I just had a temporary laps of insanity is all."

Rufus sighed as he got out of the photo booth, Jasmine right behind him. He didn't want to disappoint the poor girl, or punish her for how she felt. He supposed he could go with her tonight still. But, after that, his days of hanging out with her were over. Jenny was right. It was just too weird. "All right. We'll go tonight." He put on a smile, then gently rubbed her left shoulder.

Jasmine's smile returned. "You won't regret this, Rufus. Thank you so much! I truly appreciate it." She hugged him.

Rufus tensed, and she quickly let go of him.

"See you tonight then? I can just meet you outside the ballroom," Jasmine said, referring to the place the benefit was to be held.

Rufus nodded. "Sounds good. See you there."

"Oops! Don't forget your photo strip," Jasmine said, taking out both strips from the booth. "Which one do you want?"

Rufus grabbed the first strip, which didn't have any kiss photo. Lord knows what the kids would say about that! Or Lily if he ever got her back. He suddenly felt sick.

"I'll cherish these," Jasmine said with a grin, holding her photo strip against her chest.

Rufus sighed, then smiled at Jasmine. "See you tonight." He gave her a polite nod and wave before walking past her and heading out. He just wanted to get back home, shower, then get dressed and finally get this whole going-to-the-benefit-with-Jasmine charade over with. For, the sooner he got it over with, and Jasmine off his case, the better.

R&L

Jasmine scowled as she sat in the subway, he arms crossed over her chest. She had followed Rufus today and showed him a great time. And what thanks did she get? He was still hung over that little bitch, Lily.

She let out a cry of frustration, ignoring the looks she got from the people around her.

She knew he liked that kiss she gave him. She could feel him responding. He just felt guilty. That was what it must be, she thought. His wife was missing, and he felt guilty moving on. He missed Lily so much now, but Jasmine knew that, if Rufus just let himself love again, he'd be over Lily in a heartbeat.

Jasmine sighed, and tapped her foot impatiently on the floor of the subway. If she could just get him to look at her for the hot sexpot she was instead of pining after a woman he could no longer have... Then, it hit her. What if Rufus could have the best of both worlds?

Jasmine grinned at the thought; a plan suddenly forming in her mind. She knew just what to do now to give Rufus just that—the best of both worlds. Ah, yes. This, was going to be good.

R&L

"Where were you all day?" Jenny asked. "You could have called, you know. After Lily's disappearance, I get worried when I don't hear from you," Jenny said as Rufus entered the apartment.

Rufus felt a little twinge of guilt in his heart at both the mention of Lily's name and at Jenny's words.

He put his arm around his daughter, and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry. I ran into Jasmine and she helped me pic and outfit out for tonight, then she wanted to go to lunch and a movie."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Jasmine again? How does she keep running into you? She's totally stalking you, Dad."

Rufus laughed, and shook his head. "Stalking me? I think you've seen too many movies, Jen." He stroked her hair, then walked over to the island. He set the picture strip down on top of the counter. He didn't want to be a jerk, but after that kiss, he was completely turned off by Jasmine. He didn't even want the photos anymore.

Jenny looked over his shoulder at the pictures, then raised an eyebrow. "Really, Dad?"

"She wanted to get a picture in the arcade photo booth after the movie," Rufus explained.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Of course she did."

Rufus sighed. He wasn't about to tell his daughter about the kiss. She'd go absolutely postal on him. "Relax! I'm not going to see her much again after tonight. Now, I'm going to go take a shower and get ready." He pushed past his daughter, and headed up the stairs. He didn't want to have to answer any questions or hear any more of Jenny's complaints. He was stressed enough as it was.

R&L

"Bradley, will you please be a dear and bring down Lily's food for her? It's in the microwave. I'll meet you down there," Jasmine called out from the bathroom.

"All right," Brad called back, wondering what Jasmine had up her sleeve. He knew Jasmine all too well. He knew what that tone meant.

He went into the microwave and found a bean enchilada TV dinner with corn and beans as the sides.

He took it out of the microwave and grabbed Lily some silverware and a napkin. Next, he went into the fridge to see what there was for Lily to drink. He saw that the only thing Jasmine had left was root beer.

With a sigh, he took out a can, then brought it and Lily's dinner down to her.

"Thank you," Lily said once he was in the basement and had handed her the food.

Brad went back and locked the door, then headed back over to Lily. "Sorry about the soda. I know you're not a big soda drinker. I also know, you probably don't want to drink soda too often when pregnant, but that is all she had," Brad apologized.

Lily smiled at her captor. At least he was nice to her, and Lily knew that it was genuine niceness. Unlike Jasmine who was sure to act like a bitch again as soon as Lily had the baby. Not that the baby really stopped Jasmine from acting like a bitch now. However, Jasmine had stopped being down right vicious as least. "It's fine, Brad. Thank you."

"I'll make sure Jasmine gets more juice and milk for tomorrow. Well, she has that thing tonight with your husband." He blushed. "Sorry about that."

"It's not your fault, Lily said, though it panged her heart a little to think about it.

"I'll go shopping while she's at the benefit," Brad stated.

"Thanks," Lily said with a smile before beginning her dinner. She was starved. Jasmine had given her lunch early so that Jasmine could go stalk Rufus and hang out with him again. Or, as Jasmine put it, go find Rufus because she knows he needs her to hang out with him and cheer him up.

The sound of the door unlocking could be heard then, and Brad and Lily both stared at the door as someone walked in.

Lily couldn't believe her eyes at first. For there, standing in front of her was, well, herself! Okay, so it didn't look _exactly_ like her, but there was definitely a resemblance. Jasmine's hair was now as blonde as hers. She was also wearing the outfit that Lily had picked out for herself for the benefit the day Jasmine had kidnapped her.

Brad put a hand to his heart. "Oh my Lord."

Lily couldn't find the words. Her mouth just dropped, and them hung there.

Jasmine smirked, her eyes upon Lily. "Hot, huh? I look like a younger, sexy version of you. I had to have the dress taken in a bit and shortened, and I had to exchange the shoes for a smaller size of course, but I have to say I look pretty damn amazing in this." She went from looking down at herself to looking at Lily. "At least you finally picked _something_ hot out. Though, I have to say, it looks way better on me than it ever would look on you. Then again, what doesn't, right?" She threw her head back and laughed.

"You're insane," Lily stated, having finally found the words.

Jasmine smiled smugly. "And you're jealous! The only thing I am is hot and a genius. Rufus misses you, but I know he is just attracted to your looks. So, this way, he can have your looks—only ten times hotter—_and_ have a better personality, which of course that being mine. He'll be in my bed by tonight. If you want, I can have Brad buy a baby monitor. I'll need one for the baby eventually anyway. That way, you can hear what Rufus sounds like when a real woman is pleasuring him."

Lily swallowed down her last bit of enchilada, almost choking on it. It took everything in her not to jump across the room at Jasmine and strangle her. But she knew she couldn't do that. She had to protect her baby at all costs. So, instead, she just sucked it up and kept her mouth shut.

Jasmine suddenly got a wicked look on her face. "You know, I bet it's been a while since you've gotten any action. I'm not an entirely unfair woman, you know. If I'm going to be having sex tonight, then so should you." She turned her attention from Lily to Brad. She nodded at Lily while looking at Brad. "Have sex with her, Bradley."

Lily felt her heart drop to her stomach. She suddenly felt sick.

Brad smiled. "Excuse me? Yeah, right!"

Jasmine's eyes darkened. "I'm not joking, Bradley. I said have sex with her. Now." She pointed over to Lily as she gave her order to Brad. "I want to watch. I want to get into the mood, so I can be in the mood for Rufus tonight. Not that I need help being in the mood for him, but, you know. Any extra bit helps."

Lily knew not to protest just yet. Surely Brad wouldn't do it. Besides, she didn't want to make Jasmine any angrier with her unless she absolutely had to.

"Jasmine, this is ridiculous! I'm gay, remember?" Brad said, shaking a little, and slowly backing away from both Jasmine and Lily.

Jasmine hit the air with her hand. "Oh, please, Buh-rad! How do you even know if you've never tried it?"

Brad shot her a look. "Jazz, a man just knows when he is gay. I know how I feel. I don't have feelings for women, and I'm not a rapist!"

"Why not? Your a kidnapper, so why not a rapist too?" Jasmine shot back, her arms crossed over her chest, and her head cocked.

"There's quite a big difference," Brad said, backing away even more.

Jasmine's eyes lowered and she looked more evil than Lily had ever seen her look before. Lily moved back a little; scared.

Jasmine pointed at her. "Do her now, Bradley. I'm not taking no for an answer."

Brad and Lily looked at each other. Brad looked helpless and apologetic at the same time.

Lily could practically feel her face pale. "No. Please no," she whimpered as Brad walked slowly toward her. Flashes of Chuck's Uncle Jack nearly raping her filled her mind. _This is it. I'm going to be raped for real this time_, she thought with panic. The only time she had felt that kind of panic was years ago upon hearing that Eric had tried to kill himself, and of course, when Jack had tried to rape her.

She suddenly felt a fear so strong, she hadn't even remembered she could be that scared. And, this time, she didn't think the ending would turn out as well as it had the first two times had. Lord help her.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Creepin' Up On You**_

_**Chapter 13: Danger Zone**_

Brad walked over to Lily, but then stopped, and turned to face Jasmine. "Jasmine, that's disgusting! I love men and only men, and there is no way I am going to have sex with a woman. Heck, even if I _were_ to have sex with a woman, it certainly wouldn't be with Lily. I'd have better taste in women than that! Even _you_ wouldn't be that cruel to make your best friend have sex with _her_." Brad pointed to Lily and wrinkled his nose. "Ew!"

Jasmine tapped her lips with her right index finger as she thought about it. "True. All right. Dumb idea. I won't make you do that, Bradley."

Brad nodded. "Thank you. Now, shouldn't you be going? After all, you wouldn't want to keep your future husband waiting."

Jasmine smirked. "Bradley, a woman should _always_ keep her man waiting. It's less pathetic that way. We don't need men—they need us." She glanced at her silver Cartier dress watch. "But I need to stop by Victoria's Secret to pick up some more of my Noir perfume. After all, I wouldn't want to go only _looking_ sexy. I have to _smell_ sexy as well." She looked at Brad. "I trust you'll look after our little prisoner while I'm gone?"

Brad nodded. "Of course."

"Kiss, kiss!" Jasmine said, pulling Brad down and kissing his cheek. She glanced at Lily and gave her a slight nod. "Later, Loser." And then she was gone, locking the door behind her even though Brad was still in the room.

Lily let out a sigh of relief after waiting to make sure Jasmine had left for sure. "Thank you." She placed her hand over her heart. "Oh my gosh, I thought you were going to do it at first."

Brad rolled his eyes. "Honey, please! Yuck! I despise the thought of actually having to do it with a woman."

Lily smirked.

"But I do apologize for the insults. I just figured the best way to get what I wanted from Jasmine was to insult you," Brad then explained.

Lily nodded. "Of course! You were smart to do that." She realized she hadn't finished her dinner. Now that her heart rate had returned to normal, and she was no longer terrified that Brad was going to rape her, she went back to eating it. "What's that?" Lily asked after swallowing the last of her enchilada. She nodded toward the door, where there seemed to be a colorful strip of something. "That wasn't there before." She had already finished her beans, though she had no idea why they gave beans as a side for a bean enchilada. She smirked at the thought as she went on to her corn.

Brad went over to the strip, and picked it up. He examined it, then looked at Lily with a mixture of shock and pity.

Lily swallowed down the last of her corn, it going down slowly. "What?" Her stomach suddenly felt a little queazy. She didn't know if it was the baby, the food, or the look on Brad's face. She was gonna go with the look on Brad's face. She nodded toward the strip. "What is that?"

Brad held it close to his chest. "It's nothing important, really."

Lily reached out her hand. "Let me see it, Brad. Please."

Brad sighed, then slowly walked over to her. He handed her the strip. "Maybe Jasmine's not totally insane in thinking she can win Rufus over after all."

Lily looked at the photo strip. When she saw Rufus kissing Jasmine, she instantly felt her stomach start to lurch. Every one of the photos looked as if Rufus were into Jasmine. _Really_ into her judging from the kiss.

Lily's stomach lurched again, and she knew that the food wasn't about to stay down. She tossed the picture strip down, jumped off her bed, and ran to the toilet. She barely had enough time to lift the lid before she emptied the contests of her stomach into the toilet.

R&L

"I still can't believe you're going to the benefit with that psycho," Jenny said as she watched her father grab his coat and slip it on.

Rufus sighed. "She's a nice person. You shouldn't judge people you don't know. Besides, I told you, this is the last time I hang out with her. I realized you were right. She is just a fan, and should stay that way."

"Well, you don't even have to go tonight with her. You don't owe her anything, you know," Jenny tried.

Rufus shook his head. "I made a promise to her, and I'm not about to break it. She's looking forward to this night, and I don't want to disappoint her."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Before Rufus could respond, the elevator doors opened, and in walked Chuck with a man, whom Rufus had never seen before.

"Rufus, I'm glad I caught you. I've got some new information on Lily's case," Chuck said in his monotone tone of voice.

Rufus felt his heart speed up. "What is it?"

Chuck nodded at the medium height, balding man at his side. "Jake here says he saw Lily talking to dark-haired woman after coming out of Simply Organic. The dark haired woman was crying, and Lily offered her a tissue. They talked a bit more, then got into a cab that drove away, heading to the right of Simply Organic."

"Why didn't you tell someone sooner?" Rufus asked the guy.

The guy shrugged. "I'm a homeless man." He glanced at Chuck, then back to Rufus. "At least, I _was_. Who would listen to me?"

Rufus glanced at Chuck with an eyebrow raised. "A homeless man? Really?"

Chuck shrugged.

"See?" the man—apparently Jake—asked. "No one believes me."

"People of the streets see more than people who are too concerned with their busy lives to pay any attention do. He talked about what he saw, and in return, I set him up with a room at the Empire, which he is paying for by being my new personal assistant until he can find another job," Chuck explained.

Rufus turned his attention back to Jake. "Are you sure of what you saw?"

Jake nodded. "Yes. The woman looked to be in her early thirties and had long dark hair. Both women were extremely beautiful, so of course I watched. I only stopped watching them when they could no longer be seen."

"Could you hear what they were saying at all?" Rufus pressed.

Jake shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I was all the way across the street. I could see them real good though because I had my favorite pair of binoculars with me in my cart. I found them last month in a garbage dumpster. As you can see, they come in handy sometimes." Jake snorted. "As you can _see_. Get it?"

Rufus put of a fake smile. "Cute." He turned to Chuck. "Thank you for finding him. Did you call the police with this information?"

Chuck smirked. "We stopped at the police station on our way here."

Rufus pat him on the shoulder. "Thanks. I have to go to a benefit now, but thank you for this. I won't forget it."

Chuck shrugged. "Don't mention it. I love Lily too. I want what we all want. I want her safely back home."

Rufus nodded politely at Chuck, then headed into the elevators, and down to the lobby.

As he nodded a polite goodbye to Vanya, and headed down the street toward the ballroom, he felt a new sense of hope. It wasn't much, but at least it was something.

He had a little skip to his steps as he walked to the ballroom.

R&L

"I hope my information helps. I'm just sorry I wasn't closer to hear what was really going on," Jake said as he looked around the apartment.

"Just don't steal something and make me regret helping you out," Chuck said, his eyes on Jake.

Jake swatted at the air. "Please! Not all homeless people are like that, you know. I'm just admiring a nice home. It's been a while since I've had a home, and it wasn't nearly as nice as this one."

"You had a home before?" Jenny asked, sitting down on the arm of the couch.

Jake nodded. "But, I had a little gambling problem, and wasn't able to repay my bookie who isn't the type of person you wanna stiff. He burned down my house while I was asleep. Thank God a fireman was able to get me out. I lost everything I had though. I've been in and out of shelters for about a year now."

"Did the guy who burned your house down ever get caught?" Eric asked, picking up on the story as he entered the room. He went into the fridge and got an apple.

Jake laughed. "Yeah. He's not exactly the kind of guy who gets caught."

Eric shrugged. "Tough break," he said before biting into his apple.

Jenny shot her stepbrother a look. "Way to be insensitive."

Eric shrugged? "What? I'm not trying to be insensitive. I'm just stating a fact."

The elevator doors opened then, and in walked Blair and Serena, shopping bags in hand, laughing about something or another.

Under the circumstances of Lily's disappearance, Blair had temporarily given up on her banning Jenny from the Upper east side for sleeping with Chuck. She still tried to avoid having to see Jenny at any cost, but tonight she had made an exception for Rufus's sake.

"Hey, guys," Serena greeted. "We're here to make a surprise dessert for when Rufus gets back. He's been putting up such a font lately, trying to be brave for us when I know he's breaking down inside."

Blair nodded. "And we bought him the most delightful bath supplies. I mean, who isn't relaxed after a good bath?"

"That's the woman!" Jake suddenly cried out.

Blair shot him a quizzical look, then turned her attention to Chuck. "Who's the guy?" She nodded toward Jake.

"He's my new assistant that gave me information on Lily. Apparently, he saw Lily talking to a thirty something dark haired woman after coming out of Simply Organic. The girl was crying, and Lily gave her a tissue. Then they got into a cab together and took off, never to be sen or heard from again," Chuck explained in his monotone.

"Huh." Blair said, as if pondering it for a moment. She turned her attention back to Jake. "What do you mean by 'that's the woman'? I _know_ you can't be talking about me, because I clearly am not anywhere near my thirties." Blair tossed her hair back confidently.

Jake shook his head. "Not you. _Her_." He held out the photo strip of Rufus and Jasmine, his newly manicured finger pointing at Jasmine.

"Wait. What?" Jenny asked, jumping up off the couch arm and walking over to Jake.

Jake nodded. "I'm positive. The binoculars I found are top grade. I may not have been able to hear anything, but I had no trouble seeing—trust me."

"Are you sure?" Blair asked, her tone extremely serious.

Jake nodded. "Without a doubt." He tapped the top photo over Jasmine's face. "That's her."

Blair, Chuck, Jenny, Serena, and Eric all looked at each other, and then at Jake, who was still looking at the picture.

"She's a hot one, isn't she?" Jake asked, licking his lips.

"She's a kidnapping psycho, that's what she is," Blair said.

"We have to call the police!" Serena stated.

"Yeah, Dad's actually out at the benefit with that psycho stalker!" Jenny said.

"I'm gonna call Dan and Scott. They can head over to the benefit and warn Dad before it's too late," Eric said, already heading to the phone.

Chuck was already on his cell phone, dialing the police.

R&L

Rufus' heart did a flipflop, and his eyes did a double take when he saw who he thought was Lily walking toward him. _She's here! She's okay! She's come back to me! She knew I'd be here and came to tell me she's back!_ His heart pounded harder at the thought.

Then, as quickly as his happiness and excitement came, it evaporated. It wasn't Lily walking toward him at all. No. The closer the woman got to him, the more he realized that it was a now blonde Jasmine—not his beautiful, blonde, missing wife. His heart sank, and his shoulders dropped.

Jasmine didn't seem to notice. She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed his cheek. "Hello, Darling!" She stepped back, and held her arms out. "So, what do you think of my new look?" She spun around, giving him a look at her from front to back.

Rufus swallowed hard. "You look just like Lily."

Jasmine grinned. "Do I?" She looked down at herself, then back up at Rufus with a grin. "I guess maybe I do a _little_." She winked at him.

Rufus bit back a comment. Jasmine knew darn well that she looked like Lily. How could she not? Lily was of course a million times more beautiful to him, but there was no doubt who Jasmine had been trying to model herself after. The blonde hair and the Lily-like style were, not to sound clichéd, a dead giveaway.

Jasmine latched onto his arm. "Shall we go inside?"

Rufus nodded, reluctantly curling his arm around hers as they walked up the stairs, and into the ballroom.

Rufus gave their names, and photographers took photographs.

Already, Rufus regretted bringing Jasmine. The poor girl was a little obsessed with him it seemed. Now there was going to be photos of them in the newspaper. _Great._ Just great. Like he really wanted to have to explain who she was. It was innocent on his part of course, but one thing he leaned about the Upper east side was that people loved to gossip and start rumors. He bet Gossip Girl was gonna have a field day with this one.

The benefit included dinner, but guests were already dancing. Rufus supposed dinner hadn't been served yet.

"Oo, let's dance before dinner! I've always dreamed of waltzing at an event like this!" Jasmine said with excitement as she pulled Rufus out onto the dance floor without even waiting for a response.

"You should know, I'm not too good at waltzing," Rufus protested as Jasmine dragged him to the middle of the dance floor.

"Oh, come on! You can't tell me you don't know how to waltz! I'm sure you've waltzed plenty of times with Lily," Jasmine said as they began to dance.

"I can dance. Just not very well," Rufus rephrased.

"Well, let me teach you then. This is called the Viennese Waltz," Jasmine said, taking the lead.

Rufus knew how to dance the Viennese Waltz. He meant what he had said—he really wasn't good at it—but he mainly didn't want to dance with Jasmine. And he _really_ didn't want to dance with her in public.

Ever since Jasmine had kissed him earlier, he had been turned off from her in a major way. Now he had to wonder how he had even gotten himself mixed up with her.

R&L

"You know, if Lily never comes back, maybe you and I could get to know each other a little better. I could be great for you, you know. I'd be an amazing girlfriend, and an even more amazing wife for you," Jasmine whispered in Rufus' left ear as they danced. This was Heaven, dancing with him. She knew he wanted her. Otherwise, he never would have agreed to take her to the benefit tonight. Also, she was sure that he had enjoyed her kiss in the photo booth.

She had to get him to sleep with her. Time was slipping away. She'd already have to pretend the baby was early once he or she was born. She had to sleep with Rufus ASAP so that he would actually believe the baby was hers and his.

She felt Rufus tense up in her arms. "Lily will return to me. Don't even suggest that she won't."

Jasmine sighed. The poor thing was in denial. She stroked some hair out of his eyes. "I'm just saying, you might have to accept the fact that she's never going to return. You have no leads. Heck, you never even got a ransom note. You would have gotten one by now if she was kidnaped. I think you're going to have to start accepting the fact that Lily left you, and doesn't want to be found."

Rufus was quiet for a moment, so Jasmine took that opportunity to kiss his cheek. "I can take care of you, you know. I'm great with kids. I can be an amazing stepmother to your children—Lily's too. You just wait," she purred into his ear.

Rufus gently pushed her away. "Actually, Jasmine, a lead came in today. Somebody saw her talking with a thirty something brunette woman outside of Simply Organic the day she went missing. She was seen getting into and taking off in a taxi with the woman."

Jasmine felt her heart pound. _Damn!_ Brad was supposed to have made sure no one was around to see that! She'd have to speak with him when she got back. "Well, I guess it's a good thing I changed my hair color then. I wouldn't want to match the description of a possible suspect," she said, meaning it to come out as a joke, but meaning it full well.

Rufus snorted. "Yeah."

Jasmine placed her arm around Rufus possessively. Luckily, she didn't think he suspected her. But she was going to let Brad have it when she got home. After all, she couldn't afford another slip up like that. Not when she was so close to finally getting everything she ever wanted.

R&L

Eleanor came over to them as the song ended. "Hello, Rufus. I'm surprised to see you here when your wife is missing." She nodded at Jasmine. "Who's your friend?"

Rufus turned to Eleanor. He half didn't want to see her because he didn't want to have to explain who Jasmine was. On the other hand, he was happy to see her. Anything interruption that saved him from having to be alone with Jasmine was a good interruption. "Hello, Eleanor. I wasn't going to go, but Jasmine, who is a big fan of Lincoln Hawk, talked me into going anyway. She had a childhood friend who died of cancer when they were kids. It meant a lot to her to come here tonight in memory of her friend."

"Actually, I'm more of a fan of Rufus than Lincoln Hawk. And, by now, Rufus and I have moved passed the friend and band member stage. We're extremely close now," Jasmine said, latching tightly onto Rufus' arm.

Rufus tensed up again. _Great!_ He'd have to talk to Eleanor later. The last thing he needed was for her to think he was having some kind of affair with Jasmine. As if _that_ were ever gonna happen. He wouldn't date Jasmine if she were the last person on earth! He was just so extremely turned off by her now. She was pushy, and borderline obsessive.

Eleanor looked at Jasmine with distaste. "You know, it's funny. That outfit you're wearing is the exact outfit Lily was going to wear to the benefit. She showed me the day she went missing. She was about to buy it when I ran into her in Saks."

Rufus' heart started pounding.

"What a weird coincidence!" Jasmine said with a nervous laugh.

Eleanor nodded. "It's the same dress, same, shoes, same jewelry. Hm." She looked at Jasmine's outfit for a brief moment more, then turned her attention back to Rufus. "Well, I guess I better go see what Cyrus is up to." She placed a hand overtop of Rufus' arm. "I have to go make sure he isn't filling up on the hors d'oeuvres before dinner. If I don't get a chance to talk to you later, take care of yourself now, and hang in there."

Rufus nodded at her. "Thank you, Eleanor."

As Rufus watched Eleanor walk away, he felt sick. Suddenly, it all made sense to him as several pieces of conversation began to fill his mind.

_ "Jake here says he saw Lily talking to dark-haired woman after coming out of Simply Organic. The dark haired woman was crying, and Lily offered her a tissue. They talked a bit more, then got into a cab that drove away, heading to the right of Simply Organic."_

_"You know, if Lily never comes back, maybe you and I could maybe get to know each other a little better. I could be great for you, you know. I'd be an amazing girlfriend, and an even more amazing wife for you."_

_"I'm just saying, you might have to accept the fact that she's never going to return. You have no leads. Heck, you never even got a ransom note. You would have gotten one by now if she was kidnaped. I think you're going to have to start accepting the fact that Lily left you, and doesn't want to be found."_

_"You know, it's funny. That outfit you're wearing is the exact outfit Lily was going to wear to the benefit. She showed me the day she went missing. She was about to buy it when I ran into her in Saks."_

_"It's the same dress, same, shoes, same jewelry. Hm."_

"So, do you want to go eat now?" Jasmine asked, breaking Rufus from his thoughts. She nodded toward the tables. "They just announced that dinner is served."

Rufus suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. Coincidence his ass. Jasmine had Lily. The crazy bitch had taken his wife!

He had to get Lily back—now.

He turned to Jasmine, and smiled. "You know what? Why don't we get out of here? I'm hungry for something that they don't serve here."

Jasmine's face took on a look of confusion. "Like what?"

Rufus winked at her. "Something more..." He placed an arm around Jasmine's waist and purred into her ear, "dessert-like."

Jasmine was grinning so widely, Rufus wouldn't have been surprised if her face cracked. "All right. Let's go."

"Can we go to your place?" Rufus asked, now rubbing her bare back that her open-backed dress exposed. "My kids are at mine, and I don't want to start rumors by going to a hotel."

Jasmine's grin wavered just a bit, but she was still smiling. "I'd like that! Let's go."

Rufus nodded. He took her hand, and led her out of the ballroom, and into the cool night air. He knew what he had to do. He had to pretend to be into Jasmine just long enough to either find Lily, or get information out of Jasmine where Lily was. He wouldn't give up until he did. His wife needed him, and there was nothing and no one that was going to stand in his way.

R&L

"Eleanor!" Dan asked, rushing over to Eleanor at the benefit. "Have you seen my dad?" He was out of breath. His and Scott's cab had been gotten stuck in a traffic jam, so Dan just paid and tipped the driver before running the last block with Scott.

Eleanor placed a hand to her heart. "Goodness, Child you're out of breath."

"Where is my father?" Scott pressed.

Eleanor glanced at him. "He left a few minutes ago with that Jasmine woman." She wrinkled her nose. "There is something about her I don't like. She was even wearing same the outfit Lily had chosen to wear tonight."

"Wait. What?" Dan asked.

Eleanor nodded. "Yeah, yeah, she was wearing the same outfit that Lily had shown me in Saks the day she disappeared. Peculiar, isn't it?"

Dan and Scott looked at each other.

"Did you see what direction they went?" Scott asked, his attention back on Eleanor.

Eleanor shrugged. "All I saw was them heading out the door looking rather chummy. It's rather disturbing to see that Rufus has moved on so quickly, if you ask me. I didn't strike him as the type to give up so easily. After all, Lily has barely been missing a week, if that. Or maybe more. I don't know. I'm too full of wine to do the math." And, with that, Eleanor was off to mingle again.

"Great! Now what?" Scott asked.

Dan sighed. "We get ahold of Chuck. He'll know what to do."

Scott nodded, and they quickly headed out of the ball room, Dan already dialing Chuck's number.

R&L

"I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to take a shower and get ready for you first. Is that all right?" Jasmine asked once they had arrived at her place, and had made it up to her bedroom.

Rufus shook his head. "I don't mind at all. Though, I don't see how you can make yourself any more beautiful than you already are." He pulled her close, and kissed her lips. He wanted to puke as he did it. However, he kept it in his mind that he was doing it for Lily.

Jasmine broke the kiss and smiled. "You just wait! You'll see. Make yourself at home." She grabbed some lingerie from her drawer, then headed into the bedroom's bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Rufus sighed a sigh of relief once he heard the water running. He waited a moment in case Jasmine had forgotten anything, then he jumped into action.

First thing was first. He had embedded Jasmine's address into his brain the moment he had heard Jasmine give it to the cab driver. He hadn't been able to text the address to Dan yet, because Jasmine would have seen him.

He quickly texted Dan the address, as well as a quick note. _Dan, Jasmine has Lily. I'm at Jasmine's house. If you don't hear from me in an hour, send the police. _

After sending out the text, Rufus looked in Jasmine's closet. He jumped when he found the blowup doll. For a split second, he had thought it was a body.

He took a closer look at it, and wrinkled his nose in disgust when he noticed it was an anatomically correct blow up doll of him that she had made. "Disgusting!" he muttered.

He shoved the doll back into the closet, then looked around a little more. All she had in there was clothing, and a box full of books and old junk.

Next, he went to her desk. It didn't take long for him to see all the pictures of him. There were even newspaper photos of him and Lily, only Lily was cut out of the picture. It made him shiver.

Quickly, he opened the drawers, and searched around. There were newspaper clippings about events he had gone to with Lily, and band reviews for Lincoln Hawk.

He searched through the other drawer, which had the same type of thing.

He was just about to give up, when he saw it. There was a glint of gold in the way back of the drawer. He picked it up and saw that it was a key ring.

"What's this?" he asked quietly. He looked toward the bathroom, and listened closely. The water was still running. He could hear Jasmine breaking into song as she messed around with shampoo bottles, or whatever it was she had.

If he worked fast, he could do a quick search, he figured.

He looked under the bed, then felt stupid for even thinking Lily would be there. Then, he quietly slipped out of the room.

First, he looked through all the upstairs bedrooms. Then, he headed down the stairs, and searched the downstairs rooms. There was no sign of Lily.

Then his eyes saw it. There was a set of stairs leading down to, what he assumed was the basement.

He took the stairs two at a time, then tried the basement door once he got to it. It was locked, of course.

He looked at the keys on the key ring. There were three keys and three locks. He knew these had to be the keys to the door. Now the trick was finding out which key went where.

It took him just a few moments to figure out which key went where.

"Yes!" He whispered as the door unlocked. He pushed the door open, and his heart soared then he saw Lily sitting on a bed, looking straight at him. "Lily!" he cried out.

Lily's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Rufus, you found me! You didn't stop looking after all!"

"Lil, I'd never stop—" Rufus cut himself off as he saw a man he'd never seen before come out of the bathroom that was down there.

"Who the hell are _you_?" Rufus asked, nodding at him.

The man could only stare at him in shock.

Suddenly, Lily's face turned to horror. "Rufus, look out!" She screamed.

"Huh?" Rufus asked. But, before he could turn around to see what had gotten Lily so spooked behind him, he felt a hard blow to the head.

He groaned, then fell to the floor, vaguely recalling Lily's screams as he dropped. "Lily, I..." He couldn't finish the sentence before he slipped into darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Creepin' Up On You**_

_**Chapter 14: **_ _**You Give Love a Bad Name**_

Rufus woke up feeling groggy. He groaned at the splitting headache he had. He went to put his hand to his forehead, but realized he couldn't. His wrists were bound to the wall.

His heart pounded as it all came back to him. _Lily!_ That psycho bitch Jasmine had kidnapped her! She also must have knocked him out, which would explain the splitting headache, and his inability to remember anything after seeing some guy with Lily.

Which led to his next worry. Who was the guy? Was Jasmine working with someone? Did she kidnap someone else? Or, was he simply an intruder?

He blinked his eyes a couple times. His vision was a little blurred. Finally, he got it back to its norm, and looked around the dungeon.

"Rufus! Oh, thank God you're awake!" Lily jumped off her bed and ran over to him. She took him in her arms and kissed his lips so passionately, it nearly took his breath away.

"Lil," Rufus sighed with relief as he kissed her back for several moments. He couldn't stop. He just wished he could wrap his arms around her.

Lily broke the kiss first. She stroked some hair out of his eyes, and gently put her hand to his forehead. "Are you all right? You must have a splitting headache. I know _I_ did when she knocked _me_ out. Of course it was with chloroform instead of with a board, but still. Oh, Darling, I was so worried when she hit you with that board! I thought she might have killed you!" She kissed her husband again.

Rufus sighed, and kissed his wife lovingly in return. It felt so good to be kissing her again. He broke the kiss, and smiled at her. "I thought I might never see you again, Lil. I was so worried! I cried myself to sleep every night since you disappeared. The thought of never holding you, kissing you, touching you... The thought of something bad having happened to you... I didn't know if you were dead, or hurt, or... Oh gosh, Lil I thought I lost you for good! I was dying inside. I really was. I couldn't bear my life without you!"

Lily was crying now. She held his face between her hands and kissed him again. "I know exactly how you felt because I felt the same way! I worried you gave up on finding me. I didn't know if you'd thought I left you, or if you had fallen for Jasmine and didn't care about me anymore, or I don't know. I couldn't even _think_ straight without you!"

"Lil, how on earth could you even think for a _second_ that I'd stop looking for you? Or that I'd ever fall for another woman—especially when you were missing—let alone Jasmine?"

Lily looked away. "Well, the pictures she had sure made it look like you had. And you kept hanging out with her so often." She looked back at Rufus. "I didn't know what else to think!"

Rufus scrunched his eyebrows. "What pictures?"

Lily got up and went over to her bed. She took out the strip from underneath her pillow case, then brought it over to Rufus and handed it to him.

Rufus looked at the pictures with disgust. "I assure you, Lil, the kiss was purely Jasmine. I was miserable. She kept begging me to look happy in the pictures. She even tickled me at one point to get me to smile big. I smiled just to shut her up." He pointed to the first picture. "Then she placed her arm around me and begged me to rest my head on hers. Again, I did just to shut her up. He pointed to the second shot to show what he meant. Then he pointed to the third shot. "This one was a total surprise." Then he pointed to the forth shot. "But not nearly as much of a surprise when she tilted my head toward hers and laid one on me. I wanted to throw up in her mouth."

Lily smirked a little at Rufus' last comment. "Well, that does make me feel a little better. But it doesn't explain why you were hanging with her and that chummy to get photos together in the first place!"

Rufus sighed. "I was lonely, and it helped to have a someone who tried to cheer me up. I could talk to her without having to worry about making her sad like I would with the kids. We'd have lunch together a lot because we were strangely always bumping into each other."

"She stalked you," Lily said with a nod.

Rufus nodded as well. "I get that now. I was just too stupid and naive to see it then. Anyway, we had gone to a movie, and she wanted to get photos afterward to 'commemorate our friendship', as she put it. However, after the kiss incident, it turned me off from her. I wanted nothing to do with her, but I had already promised her I'd take her to the benefit. She told me she had a childhood friend who died of cancer."

Lily nodded. "She made it all up. She came back bragging about how she had made up this story and gotten you to take her. It made me sick!"

Rufus sighed. "I was dumb for agreeing to take her in the first place. But she can be manipulative. Anyway, since I had already agreed to take her, I couldn't bail out then. I didn't want to be a bad example for the kids by breaking a promise to her. After the benefit, I planned on cutting off all ties with her other than the inevitable having to see her at my concerts."

Lily nodded. "I understand."

Rufus scowled. "She even tried to make herself look like you for the benefit. She wore the clothes you bought for the benefit and everything! When Eleanor noticed the outfit was the same, that it when it finally clicked that Jasmine was the one who had you. I had to pretend to want Jasmine enough to take her home and..."

Lily help up a hand. "I get it."

Rufus made a face. "Yuck! I'd rather cut my own arm off then ever sleep with her. That woman needs serious phycological help!"

Lily snickered. "You think?"

Then, despite the situation, Rufus and Lily burst into laughter. It just felt _so good_ to have the other back, and to be able to laugh together—something neither one had thought they'd ever be able to do again.

Rufus sighed, once he was able to stop laughing. "Seriously though, Lil. I love you _so_ much. I always knew I loved you, but having to go without you? Let's just say it _really_ made me see exactly how much I love you. I really wanted to die without you."

"Oh, Rufus!" Lily crawled closer to her husband, took his face in her hands, and kissed him again. "I feel the same way about _you_. I love you so much! I could never live without you. Not ever!"

They kissed some more, both so happy to be together again. That was until the sound of the basement door opening could be heard.

They broke the kiss, and stared at the door. Both their hearts sank at the sight of not only Jasmine looking wicked as ever, but also the guy Rufus had seen before.

Rufus felt his stomach drop as the reality then hit him. He was chained to the wall, and he, Lily, and their baby were still in danger. And the worst thing was, there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it chained to the wall.

R&L

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Jasmine said nastily. "A lovers' reunion." She made a face. "Yuck! You two disgust me. You know what? Maybe you too were made for each other after all."

Lily watched as Brad locked the door behind them. She was _so happy_ to have Rufus back, but, at the same time, she was beside herself. Now they were _both_ in danger. Now, Rufus could no longer save her. She just hoped he had been smart enough to tell someone he was there.

"Jasmine, you might as well just let us out of here. I don't love you, nor will I ever. I could only ever love my wife, and you know it!" Rufus spat.

Jasmine shot him a nasty look. "Now why on earth would I let you out? I can see it now. You'd go straight to the cops. Then I'd be in jail while you and Lily go on living your happy, cushy lives together, happily ever after. Uh, yeah, I don't think so!"

"We won't tell anyone, Jasmine. I promise! Just let us go and stay the hell away from us. That's all we want," Lily pleaded.

Jasmine put her index finger to her lips. "Well, since you promised. Okay, I'l let you guys go!" She threw her head back and cackled. "What do you think I am—stupid?"

Rufus and Lily looked away.

"Do you really want them to answer that?" Brad asked with a smirk.

Jasmine glared at him. "Shut up, Buh-rad." She turned her attention back to Lily and Rufus. "Actually," she nodded toward them, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you three yet."

Lily placed her hands over her stomach protectively. Now that Jasmine knew she wasn't ever going to have Rufus, she had no need for the baby anymore. Lily's face turned pale at the thought. _What if Jasmine tried to kill the baby again?_

"Well, anyway, until I figure out what to do with you three, Bradie here is going to cuff you too, Lily. Lucky for me, I had him install an extra pair of wall cuffs before I kidnapped you. You know, in case such a situation like this were to ever arise. You can never be too careful, you know." Jasmine winked at Lily.

Lily narrowed her eyes.

"Don't you dare lock her up like this, you sick and twisted bitch!" Rufus snapped.

Jasmine narrowed her eyes like him. "Why, Rufus, that isn't the way to talk to me when you want something, now is it?"

Rufus sighed. "I'm sorry. Please, don't do that to her. For goodness sake, at least take care of her for the baby's sake."

Jasmine pretended to think about it for a moment. "No, you see, I tried that already, and look where it got me. Absolutely nowhere. I don't believe in karma anymore." She nodded at Brad. "Bradie, take Lillian and lock her up now, please."

Brad looked from Jasmine to Lily; hesitant.

"Now, Buh-rad!" Jasmine said in a warning tone.

Brad sighed, then nodded. "Yes, Jazz." He sounded like he wanted to roll his eyes. However, he kept his expression emotionless as he grabbed Lily and pulled her across the room to where the other wrist cuffs were.

"Brad, you don't have to do this," Lily said as Brad tightened the cuffs around her wrists.

"Brad, you don't have to do this!" Jasmine mocked, adding an over exaggerated sadness to her tone. She rolled her eyes, and switched her tone back to her usual wicked tone. "Give me a break, Lily! Brad is not your friend, nor will he ever be!"

Brad gave Lily an apologetic look. "I'm sorry," he mouthed before heading back to Jasmine's side.

Jasmine walked over to Lily and felt the wrist cuffs just to make sure that Brad hadn't tried to pull anything by making them loose. When she was happy with their tightness, she walked back to Brad and smiled. "Good job, Bradley!" She then sighed, and looked from Rufus, to Lily, to back to Rufus again. "I need to decide what I'm going to do with you three. Until I decide, you three can sit here and rot for all I care." She turned around and headed for the door. She snapped her fingers, not looking back. "Come on, Buh-rad, let's go! And turn out the light on your way out! I don't want them to be able to look at each other."

Brad cast an apologetic look at Rufus and Lily, then clicked off the light, leaving Rufus and Lily in darkness as he followed behind Jasmine.

He locked the doors behind him once he was outside of the basement with her and had shut the door behind them.

Lily whimpered. "Rufus, I'm scared." She was so, _so_ scared. She didn't even know if she and Rufus would ever get out of there, or if they'd ever see their children again. It broke her heart.

"Don't worry, Lil. We're going to get out of here." Rufus paused for a moment. Then, with a lowered voice, he whispered, "I texted Dan Jasmine's address and told him to get the police if he didn't hear from me within the hour."

Lily felt her heart speed up with relief. If she could kiss her husband for being so smart, she would. "Oh, thank God! He'll get the message, right? He has to!"

"Yes, Lil. We're going to be okay," Rufus said.

Lily thought she heard a slight bit of doubt in Rufus' voice, but she ignored it. Jasmine had just gotten her paranoid. Dan would get his message. He would! _Unless he forgot to charge his phone, or the cops don't believe him._

Lily shook her head as if trying to shake the thoughts from it. She had to stay positive—for hers, Rufus', and the baby's sakes. For, if she didn't, she would sink even deeper into distress than she already was. And that would be good for none of them.

R&L

Dan called Chuck as soon as he got the message. He didn't want to worry Eric or Serena. He knew they deserved to know, but, right now, them getting involved would only complicate things, or make them worry even more. He may not have been best of friends with Chuck, but he trusted him when it came to Lily. He knew how much Chuck adored Lily, and how Chuck would see to it that the situation was taken care of.

"Yes, Daniel?" Chuck answered, his tone monotone. "Did you find Rufus to warn him?"

"Chuck, I think my dad found Lily. He gave me the address he is at and said that, if I didn't hear back from him in an hour, I should call the police. That was fifty minutes ago, but I think I'm going to call them _now_," Dan explained.

"Give me the address. I'm going over there," Chuck said urgently.

Dan shook his head even though he knew Chuck couldn't see him do so. "Chuck, I think we should just let the police handle it. I need you to go back to Lily and my father's place and make sure that Serena and Eric are safe. For all we know, that psycho could go after them too. And don't let them know anything about this. I don't want them to worry."

"Give me the address, Daniel," Chuck ordered.

Dan sighed. He knew there was no arguing with Chuck. If he didn't give Chuck the address, Chuck would have him hunted down and _forced_ into giving him the address. He gave Chuck the address. "Don't do anything crazy now."

"Just call the police and have them get over there," Chuck said before hanging up on him.

Dan looked at the phone and sighed, then shook his head and clicked the phone off. Then, he dialed 911 as he hailed himself and Scott a taxi back to Lily and Rufus' apartment. If Chuck wasn't going to protect Serena and Eric, then he would do it himself!

R&L

"You know, I'm really getting tired of Rufus. I thought he was cool, but I guess he just says what the media wants to hear when it comes to interviews and on stage. He's a player. He led me on all this time, and then _bam_! He turns on me. Did you see them kissing and embracing like that when we walked in?" Jasmine wrinkled her nose. It's disgusting! "And let's not forget the horrible things he said to me. Didn't our kiss mean anything to him?" Jasmine was pacing back and forth, her arms crossed over her chest. She was so angry, Brad wouldn't be surprised in the slightest if she were to burst into flames.

Brad sighed. "Well, we have to remember it was _you_ who kissed _him_; not the other way around."

Jasmine stopped pacing, and whipped around to face him.

Brad shrank back; instantly regretting having had said anything.

"Buh-rad, were you there?"

Brad shook his head. "Well, no, but—"

"And was it you and Rufus that kissed, or was it _me_ and Rufus?" Jasmine interrupted.

Brad sighed, and held his head down low. "It was you."

"Then don't try to tell me about something you know absolutely nothing about! He kissed me back, Bradley, so don't even try to imply that he didn't!" Jasmine snapped, her arms still crossed over her chest.

Brad nodded. "Okay! I'm sorry."

"Well, I've made my decision on what to do with them," Jasmine stated.

"Let them go? After all, they promised not to tell," Brad said with hope. He really didn't want to keep Rufus and Lily locked up any longer. He knew now that he had made a big mistake in helping Jasmine kidnap them. Rufus and Lily clearly loved each other, and Rufus didn't want a thing to do with Jasmine, so keeping them locked up was absolutely pointless.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "As if, Buh-rad! Don't be stupid! You know they'd tell on me the second they found someone to tell. No. Rufus only wants his precious Lily, and I have absolutely no use for that stupid unborn baby of theirs anymore."

Brad suddenly didn't have a good feeling in his stomach. He swallowed hard. "So, what are you saying?"

Jasmine smirked. "Do the math, Buh-rad. Even a high school dropout like you should be able to figure it out. I'm going to kill them. "I'll need help disposing their bodies afterwards. Come to think if it, Gregory might have an old colleague that can cremate them for me." Jasmine grinned. "Then we can throw their ashes down the toilet where they belong!" She threw her head back and cackled. "I mean, how fitting would _that_ be?" she asked as she brought her head back up to look at Brad.

Brad smiled, though it wasn't sincere at all. Jasmine had flipped. There was no question in his mind now. He knew what he had to do. He had to stop Jasmine—no matter how dangerous that might be.

R&L

"Shouldn't the police be here by now?" Lily asked in the darkness. She sounded so worried. All Rufus wanted to do was hold her in his arms, kiss her, and assure her that everything was going to be all right. But he couldn't because a psycho bitch had cuffed him to the wall. All he had now were his words. He just hoped they were enough.

"I told Dan to call if he doesn't hear from me in an hour. It couldn't have been much more than an hour ago. I'm sure he's getting help now. We're going to be okay, Lil. I promise you. I'm not going to let her hurt you or our baby anymore." Even as Rufus said it, he knew he couldn't guarantee that—not chained to the wall.

The sound of the door being unlocked was suddenly heard, and Rufus instantly tensed up. Lily was chained to the wall that the door was on. In fact, she was chained right next to the door. He silently prayed that whomever was coming in—whether it be Jasmine or Brad—would leave her alone. He'd take anything Jasmine had in her just as long as she left Lily and the baby alone.

The lights flickered on, and Rufus was relieved to only see Brad standing there. He looked serious—like he was on a mission.

"We have to get you guys out of here—now." Brad rushed over to Rufus as he searched for the correct key on his key ring.

"What's wrong, Brad?" Lily asked, the worry clear in her voice.

Brad glanced at her. "Jasmine's decided she wants to kill you—all three of you."

Rufus suddenly felt as if he were going to throw up. He looked at Lily, who had suddenly gone white as a sheet.

"No!" Lily whimpered. "I won't let her try to kill my baby—not again!"

"Again?" Rufus asked in surprise.

Lily nodded. "After you told her I was pregnant, she came home _so_ angry. She hated that I was pregnant with your baby. She said I didn't deserve to be a mother to your child. So, she kicked me hard in the stomach."

"**What**?" Rufus asked, so angry he felt as if he could rip the cuffs off himself.

"She changed her mind and was going to try to get you to sleep with her so that she could pawn the baby off as hers and yours. She got a doctor friend of hers to come over and examine me. Thank God the baby was fine. It was a miracle. She started treating me better then, but now, well..." Lily trailed off, knowing it didn't need to be said. Nor did she want to say it out loud.

Rufus shook his head as Brad found the right key and went to unlock one of the wrist cuffs. "It's all my fault. I never should have been so stupid to tell her that you were pregnant. I just _had_ to tell someone and—" Rufus cut himself off as Brad suddenly backed away from him, leaving the cuff still locked.

Rufus was going to question why he had stopped, but then he saw Jasmine standing in the doorway.

"What'cha doin', Bradie?" Jasmine asked, her arms crossed over her chest, and her foot tapping the floor.

"I was just going to let him up to go to the bathroom," Brad quickly lied.

"Well, you left the door open. You know better. Besides, he can pee himself for all I care. He's going to die soon anyway." Jasmine shut and locked the door behind her. "Now, who wants to die first?" she asked with a smirk. She looked at Brad. "Bad news, Brad. Gregory doesn't know any morticians that are still practicing, so we're on our own. We can just chop their bodies up and burn them ourselves in the fireplace. We're out far enough and don't have any neighbors, so the smell shouldn't be a problem. We'll just crack a few windows. Or, better yet, we can move to a bigger and better place! Maybe this time we can live in California. I'm beginning to think West Coast boys are way sexier than East Coast boys anyway. We can just burn this place down with them in it and get the insurance money."

Rufus had tuned her out. He was too busy concentrating on the silver pistol she had in her hand. He was starting to sweat. He hoped Brad had a plan, because frankly, there was nothing else short of the police arriving that could save him, Lily, and their baby. Or of course Jasmine having a last minute change of heart, but they all knew _that _wasn't going to happen.

Jasmine sighed, then turned to Rufus. "You know, Rufus, you and I could have been hot together. I'm real good in bed too—a real tiger. Just ask any of my former lovers. Oh, wait. You cant because you'll be dead." She shrugged. "Oh well."

"Let Lily go and I'll stay with you. I'll learn to love you," Rufus pleaded, trying his best to sound sincere.

Jasmine smirked. "It's too late for that now, Rufus. But thank you for not insulting my intelligence by trying to make me think you suddenly had a change of heart and love me now." She turned to Lily. "I want to put Rufus through the agony of seeing you and his baby killed, so I'm going to kill your baby first, and then you before moving on to Rufus. It would have been nice to see you in agony when I kill Rufus, but at least I'll see you in agony when I kill your baby." She aimed the gun at Lily's stomach.

"Don't you dare shoot my baby and wife, you psychotic bitch!" Rufus yelled, trying with all his might to break free from the wrist cuffs.

Lily longed so badly to be able to cover her stomach with her hands, but she couldn't even do that. She couldn't even _try_ to protect her baby. Tears streamed down her face as she cried. "No, please no! Don't do this!"

Jasmine cocked the gun.

Lily continued to cry as she closed her eyes and pulled hard at the arm cuffs to no avail.

Rufus was still screaming.

"Wait!" Brad yelled.

The room suddenly went quiet.

Jasmine sighed, and looked at him. "What, Bradley? What?" she asked, annoyed.

"Let me kill it. Please?" Brad pleaded. "I always wondered what it would be like to kill someone, and this may be my only chance."

Jasmine smiled. "Why, Bradley, I didn't know you had it in you! Here ya go!" She handed him the gun. "Make me proud. Just save Lily for me—she's mine. As is Rufus."

Brad nodded. "Of course!" He took the gun from Jasmine, and aimed it at Lily's stomach.

"Brad, please, no!" Lily cried. She was sobbing hysterically again.

"Brad..." Rufus warned, unsure of what Brad was going to do. He had thought Brad was on their side, but he didn't know for sure since Brad had helped kidnap Lily and keep them both hostage.

"Come on, Buh-rad, I don't have all night. Just do it already!" Jasmine nagged.

"Just give me a second please. I'm trying to work up the courage," Brad said. He meant work up the courage to take Jasmine down, but he knew Jasmine had thought he meant shoot the baby.

Jasmine sighed, her arms crossed over her chest, and her foot tapping the floor again. "Oh for Pete's sake, Buh-rad! Just because you're a pansy faggot, doesn't mean you need to act like one!" She had long since lost her patience.

Unfortunately for Jasmine, so had Brad. He sucked in a breath and slowly let it out, but it did absolutely nothing to calm himself down.

Lily saw the look on Brad's face, and could practically hear the sound of him snapping.

And snap, Brad did. He had finally had enough of Jasmine's abuse.

He turned around to face Jasmine. "Shut. Up."

Jasmine's mouth dropped open, and she stopped tapping her foot. "Ex-ca-use-me?"

Brad sneered at her. "I said, shut up! I'm not going to kill that poor innocent baby, and you are not going to kill Rufus and Lily, who did nothing wrong!"

Jasmine laughed bitterly, a smirk on her face. "Oh, that's where you're wrong, Bradie, that's where you're wrong! Now give me the gun and get the hell out of my way!"

She reached for the gun, but Brad quickly pulled it out of her reach.

"Stop playing around and give me the gun, Bradley!" Jasmine said coldly.

"Or what? You'll kill me too?" Brad asked.

Jasmine shrugged, but gave him a look that said it all. "Give me the gun, Buh-rad. Now."

That did it. Brad could no longer contain himself. With a scream, he ran toward Jasmine. "You want the gun? You can have the gun, you psycho, Bitch!" He slapped her hard across the face with the gun. "My name is Brad, you hear me? **Brad**!" He slapped her hard across the face again, only the other way now. "Not Bradley or Bradie." He knocked her across the forehead with the gun. "And it's certainly not Buh-rad! It's **Brad**, **Brad**, **Brad**! He pushed her backward with every time he said the name Brad, and when he got to the final Brad, he shoved her so hard, she fell backwards down onto the floor on her back. Brad then kicked her a few times, then headed over to uncuff Lily.

However, Jasmine had other plans for him. She moaned, and was breathing so heavy now that she sounded like she was having an asthma attack.

"Brad, look out!" Lily and Rufus both screamed as Jasmine got herself up.

Even after having taken that beating, Jasmine had sprung up with reflexes like a cat's. If Lily and Rufus didn't know any better, they'd swear the woman was literally inhuman!

Brad didn't even have time to look back before Jasmine pounced on his back.

He cried out, and he and Jasmine struggled.

He fell down to the floor with Jasmine still on him.

Jasmine somehow managed to get on top of him then.

They rolled around for just a moment until a gunshot went off. The only sounds in the basement then were the sounds of the gunshot echoing off the basement walls like a whip cracking in the night, and Lily's scream, which lingered longer than the gunshot.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Creepin' Up On You_**

**_Chapter 15: In Pieces_**

Brad groaned in pain as he lay on his back, holding his left shoulder, which was now gushing blood.

Jasmine stood up and brushed herself off. "I'm sorry, Brad, but you forced me into it. I didn't mean to shoot you, but if you had just shot the damn baby to begin with, and if you hadn't lost your temper over something so incredibly stupid, then we wouldn't have had to struggle, and you wouldn't have gotten shot!" She sighed, and placed her hands over her cheeks. She winced. "I can just see the bruises I'll have come morning. I'm not angry, Brad. You showed real guts by standing up to me like that. Though, you really shouldn't have hit me like that. However, I think being shot was punishment enough for you. Even so, I think it best you enter an anger management class once we get to California."

"Well, at least you're calling me Brad now." Brad squeezed his eyes tightly shut, and winced at the pain before speaking. "You're the one with temper issues, Jazz. Though at least you're calling me Brad finally. Still, you need help. I'm sorry I hit you. It wasn't right of me to do. But, please, Jazz. I've known you since the third grade. I know you weren't always like this. Let them go. We can get you help. We'll get you a good lawyer—Lord knows you can afford it. He or she can get you off on temporary insanity."

"All you had to do was nicely ask me to call you Brad, and tell me how much it hurt your feelings when I called you by those other names," Jasmine said, her lip actually quivering a bit. But, just as Rufus thought Jasmine was going to cry, she turned serious again. "And, in answer to your suggestion, _no_. We're going to go through with the plan. I take it you won't be killing the baby now, so I will." Jasmine—her pistol back in her hands—turned her attention back to Lily, and aimed the gun point blank at Lily's stomach. She tapped her foot. "Now, the only question is, do I shoot at point blank range?" She moved closer to Lily, and placed the barrel of the gun directly against Lily's stomach. "Or should it be a contact shot?"

Rufus was so angry he was shaking. "Don't you dare touch a single hair on my wife's head! If you kill our baby I'm going to—"

Jasmine threw her head back and laughed, cutting him off. She turned around and faced him. "You're going to what?" She smirked, and slowly headed over to him. "What can you do, Rufus, when you're chained to the wall? Hm? Humor me."

Rufus' shoulders slumped, and he looked down at the cement floor; defeated. She was absolutely right. No matter how much he loved his wife and baby, no matter how much he wanted to save them, he had no idea how he was going to pull it off. Where the hell were the cops? Couldn't anyone rely on the NYPD when they were really needed? Apparently not.

Jasmine smirked again. "That's what I thought. You know, Rufus, we could have been good together, you and I. I could have given you everything you ever wanted. I have money, I have brains, I have _sex appeal_..." Jasmine got down on her knees in front of Rufus and ran her hands up over his chest.

Rufus struggled in the restraints. "Get your disgusting hands off of me! You have absolutely _nothing_ that I need. You're sick and twisted, and you need psychological help! I could _never_ love you! You make me sick! Lily is a million times more beautiful than you will ever be, and she is a kind, generous, incredibly sexy woman that you could only ever _dream_ of being! I wouldn't love you if you and I were the last two people on earth and the earth's population depended on us! I'd rather _die_ that be with you!" To get his point across, Rufus spat in her face.

Jasmine gasped. She wiped the spit off her cheek with her forearm. Her eyes narrowed angrily at him, and she looked positively evil. "You'd rather be dead, huh? Well, guess what? Today is your lucky day because that's about to be arranged."

Rufus felt his heart speed up. He swallowed hard. "Fine. Kill me. But leave my wife and baby alone."

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you? For me to let her go and let her tell the cops on me? Uh, no. I'm not going to jail for murdering someone."

"Then let us both go, and you won't have murdered anyone," Lily said from across the room.

Jasmine turned to look at her. "Oh, I'm going to murder you both, and your little baby too! But I'm not going to get caught." She smirked, and turned her attention back to Rufus. "However, I have a better plan before I kill you."

Rufus sneered at her. "And what would that be? Take pictures to 'commemorate' the occasion?"

Jasmine smirked. "That would be nice, but no. I can't leave any evidence behind. However, I _can_ get what I wanted from you in the first place."

"And what would _that_ be?" Rufus asked nastily.

Jasmine grinned. "Why, I want to get some of _this_," that's what," she said, gripping his frontal region over his pants.

"Never!" Rufus spat.

Jasmine laughed, "Oh, you don't have a choice, My love. You'll have sex with me or I'll shoot your precious baby right now, and then I'll shoot your wife in the throat. She'll spout a lot of blood and choke herself to death right in front of your eyes, all because you wouldn't do what I said. You wouldn't want that now, would you, My love?" Jasmine asked with a pout as she began to undo Rufus' belt.

Rufus sighed. He couldn't say no to that. Jasmine had him right where she wanted him, and she knew it.

"And who knows? Maybe I'll get to have your baby after all." Jasmine grinned even wider at the thought.

Rufus looked over at Lily, feeling as if his whole world were crashing down on him. And, when he saw Lily's white-as-a-ghost face seconds before Lily turned her head and threw up on the floor, he knew it already had.

R&L

Jasmine had just gotten Rufus belt undone when Lily threw up.

She turned her head to look at Lily, and made a disgusted face. "Great! Now you made a mess all over my floor." She sighed. "Ah well. There will soon be blood on the floor anyway. Besides, I'll be burning the place down afterwards, so it won't even matter anyway, will it?"

Before Lily could tell Jasmine what a monster Jasmine was, there was a hard knock on the door. "Lily? Are you in there?"

Lily's heart pounded hard in her chest. _Charles!_ Chuck was there to save them! "Charles, I'm in here! She's gonna shoot us! Help us, please!"

"Hang on, Lily! I'm coming in!" Chuck hollered.

"Like hell he is!" Jasmine muttered. She stood up, and quickly rushed to the door.

"Charles, be careful! She's coming to the door, and she has a gun!" Lily hollered out in warning.

"Well, I've got a gun too, and I'm going to shoot the locks off! So, if she knows what's good for her, she'll back away from the door. You and Rufus aren't near the door, are you?" Chuck asked.

"I'm next to it, but not in front of it. Neither is Rufus," Lily said, noting how Jasmine stepped aside. She guessed Jasmine wasn't so stupid after all.

It only took a moment before Chuck had shot all three locks on the door, and the door slammed open.

Chuck ran into the room and instantly, he and Jasmine were at an impasse, their guns held on each other.

"Trust me. You don't want to mess with me. Put the gun down," Chuck said calmly, his eyes locked with Jasmine's.

Jasmine nodded at him. "Chuck Bass. I must say, you're even better looking in person than you are in the media."

Chuck nodded a nod of thanks. "Thank you. For anyone else, flattery will get you everywhere. However, when you kidnap my mother and my stepfather, all the flattery in the world will get you absolutely nothing. Again, put the gun down."

Jasmine snorted. "Oh, please! Lily's not your _real_ mother. And, therefore, Rufus isn't your real stepdad. You know, maybe I was going after the wrong man the whole time. You really are hot. I'm beginning to think a younger man is the way to go."

"I'm going to give you one last warning to put the gun down," Chuck said, his calm still not wavering as he cocked his gun.

Jasmine smirked as she cocked her own gun. "Let's just see who's the better marksman, shall we? Or, in my case, markswo—"

Lily screamed as a gunshot went off. Though, it didn't take her long to realize that it had been Chuck's gun. He had shot Jasmine mid-sentence.

Jasmine's mouth dropped open. She dropped her gun and brought her hands to her stomach, which was now seeping with blood.

Jasmine then dropped to the floor as she slipped into unconsciousness, her hands falling at her sides when she hit the floor.

Chuck smirked. "Always shoot when they aren't expecting it. Never give them the chance to shoot you first."

"You kind of did that by giving her all those chances to drop the gun," Rufus stated.

Chuck shrugged. "I was trying to be a gentleman. Besides, one good thing my father did for me before he died was get me lessons in shooting. Believe me, I'm a quicker marksman than you know. If she were about to shoot me, I'd see it before she even pulled the trigger." He went over to Jasmine and felt for a pulse. "She's still alive."

"Unlock me, and we'll cuff her in my place," Rufus said.

Lily nodded. "They keys are on Brad's wrist." She nodded toward Brad, who was lying on his back, still gripping his wounded shoulder.

Chuck walked over to him, and grabbed the keyring. "Who is he?" he asked as he walked over to Rufus.

"He's my friend. He helped Jasmine at first, but then tried to save us," Lily answered. He needs a tourniquet for his arm."

"First thing's first," Chuck said as he found the right key, then unlocked Rufus' cuffs.

Rufus rubbed his wrists. "Thank God I'm finally out of those! I have to get Lily out now. Give me those." He took the keys from Chuck.

"Then we have to cuff Jasmine before she wakes up," Chuck stated as Rufus headed over to Lily, keys in hand.

"Look out!" Brad screamed.

Chuck was about to turn around and look, but was suddenly hit hard with a solid object. He was out cold before he even knew what it was.

"Charles!" Lily screamed.

Rufus stood, frozen in shock. He hadn't expected Jasmine to be conscious yet, nor did he expect her to have her gun in her hand again.

"Say goodbye, Rufus. It's time I take out the trash once and for all," Jasmine said coldly, her eyes appearing dark and dead now.

"Jasmine, **no**!" Lily screamed. "**Rufus**!"

But it was too late. Jasmine fired the shot, and all Lily could do was scream hysterically as she watched her husband drop to the floor, bleeding and limp right before her eyes.

R&L

"You sick and twisted **Bitch**! I'll **kill** you!" Lily screamed.

Jasmine thew her head back and cackled. "I think you have it wrong, Lily, Darling." She stared straight ahead at Lily, pure evil entering her eyes. "It's _you_ who is going to die." She cocked her gun. "That is, right after your baby does."

Lily was sobbing. She couldn't speak anymore. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the blow. At least it would be over quickly, she thought.

A gunshot sounded and Lily screamed. She screamed for a few seconds until she realized she wasn't in any pain. _I must be in Heaven_, she realized.

She slowly opened her eyes, a little scared. True, Heaven was a wonderful place, but it still scared to her be in a world she was unfamiliar with. And then, she saw that she was in the same world she was in when she closed her eyes. Rufus was still lying on the floor. He was conscious, but his chest was bleeding.

Brad was lying near him, his shoulder bleeding, and Chuck's gun in his hand.

Chuck was still unconscious, lying in the same place he had been lying before.

And Jasmine? Jasmine was lying in her own pool of blood, her right arm having been shot as well now.

Everything happened so fast then.

"Police!" The police, as well as a few medics, came charging through the open basement door.

As the police cased the room, the medics checked on Rufus, Chuck, Jasmine, and Brad.

"Are you all right, Miss?" one officer asked, kneeling down beside Lily.

Lily nodded. "Please, just get me out of here. The keys are over there." She nodded beside her, to where they keys had fallen from Rufus' hand.

The officer grabbed the key ring, found the correct key, and un-cuffed her.

Lily immediately ran over to Rufus, and held his head in her lap. "Rufus! My Darling, hold on! Don't leave me and our children, please!"

Rufus smiled weakly up at her. "Don't worry, My love. I'm not going anywhere."

The medic who had been checking Rufus over smiled at her. "He's going to be all right, Mrs. Humphrey. Lucky for him, the shot missed his heart. And I do mean lucky. If the bullet were to have hit just a few centimeters closer, he'd be dead."

Lily felt the tears of relief filling welling up in her eyes. "Oh, thank God!" She kissed her husband's lips, so very grateful to God that her husband was going to be okay. She had never been a churchgoing person, but now she was beginning to rethink that. "I love you so much!" Lily said to Rufus.

Rufus smiled, and kissed her some more. "I love you too. More than you know."

"I think you more than proved your love for me." Lily said with a smile.

"I wasn't able to save you. Brad had to." Rufus nodded at Brad, who was currently having his shoulder wrapped.

"Well, you tried, and that is all that matters," Lily said, kissing her husband again.

"Ma'am, we have to take him to the hospital now so he can be better taken care of. Do you want to ride along in the ambulance?" the medic asked.

Lily nodded. "Of course! Please. Thank you."

She stood up as the medic got Rufus onto the gurney. "I'll be right back," she said to her husband as she gently stroked the hair out of his eyes and kissed his lips. Then, she headed over to Chuck, who was sitting on the floor. He had just had his head checked out. "You have a slight concussion. We want you to come to the hospital for good measure," the medic told him.

Chuck nodded, then he smiled at Lily. "Are you all right?"

"I think I should be the one asking you that, Charles," Lily told him. She hugged him tightly, and kissed the top of his head. "Don't you ever do something stupid like that again! I appreciate your wanting to save me, but if you had died while trying to save me..." Tears welled in her eyes at the thought.

Chuck broke the hug, and squeezed Lily's hand. "I didn't. I'm going to be fine. I just have a slight concussion and a bruised ego. Leave it to me to brag up what a good marksman I am only to be hit in the head with a gun. I was so stupid. I should have taken the gun away from her even when she was out cold. Because of me, Rufus got shot." He looked down at the floor.

Lily gently stroked his cheek, then lifted his chin so that he was forced to look into her eyes. "Listen! It's because of you that we're alive. Had you not come along and distracted Jasmine, Rufus, the baby, and I would probably all be dead by now. So, thank you, Charles, for saving our lives. I'd much rather have my husband get a gunshot injury than have him be dead."

Chuck smirked. "I would hope so."

Lily grinned, then stroked Chuck's hair, and kissed his forehead. "I'll see you at the hospital."

Chuck placed a hand over Lily's arm with a slight nod and smile.

Then, Lily headed out to join her husband in the ambulance outside.

She took one last look back as she headed out. Then, she looked forward again, and headed outside without another look back. As far as she was concerned, the place really _could_ burn down—along with all the horrible memories that came with it.

R&L

"He's going to be okay, but we want him to stay overnight for observation. However, he is expected to make a full recovery. Your husband is a very lucky man, Mrs. Humphrey," the doctor said as he came out of Rufus' room. Lily had had to leave while Rufus was being fully examined.

Lily sighed with relief, her hand over her heart. "Luck has nothing to do with it! He was saved by the grace of God. Thank you so much, Dr. Anderson!" She found herself hugging the doctor. Then, she blushed, and pulled away. "I'm sorry. I'm just so happy my husband is going to be okay!"

Dr. Anderson smiled. "It's all right. I'm glad he is too. It makes my job all the more rewarding. You can go in and see him again." He nodded a polite goodbye, then went off to run the rest of his rounds.

"Thanks again!" Lily called out. She headed into Rufus' room, and sat down in the chair beside his bed. Then, she took his hand with a smile. "I'm sorry, Darling, but it looks like you're going to have to stay here overnight just to be safe."

Rufus sighed. "So I've been told. Well, I guess I can go one more night without you. At least this time I'll know you're safe."

Lily kissed his hand. "I was so scared when she shot you. I thought for sure you were dead or soon-to-be dead."

Rufus shook his head. "Sorry. You're not going to get rid of me that easy."

Lily gave him a stern look. "I better not be able to get rid of you at all."

Rufus kissed her hand. "Never."

They slowly leaned toward each other, and soon, they were kissing softly on the lips.

They both sighed into the kiss, having missed the other's kisses so much.

"Did they check you and the baby out?" Rufus asked, after breaking one of the kisses.

Lily nodded. "Yep! We've both got a perfect bill of health."

"Thank God!" Rufus pulled Lily close, and kissed her again.

"Okay, normally I'd be telling you two to get a room, but this kind of is a room. Besides, I'm just so happy to see you both safe."

Lily and Rufus broke the kiss at the sound of Eric's voice.

Eric's eyes filled with tears. "I was so worried I'd never get to see you again, Mom! So worried that I'd never get to apologize for telling you that I hated you, and so worried that I'd never get the chance to tell you that I didn't mean it!"

Lily had tears in her eyes as well. "Oh, Eric, I know you didn't mean it. Come here." She stood up, and held her arms out to him.

Eric ran over to her, and they embraced, both crying tears of joy.

"I love you, Mom. Don't ever forget it, okay?" Eric asked, looking up at Lily, his arms still around her.

"Right back at you!" She said, kissing the top of her son't head.

Eric grinned, then he ran over to Rufus. "I'd hug you, but I don't want to hurt your chest."

Rufus grinned. "I can take it. Just be careful. Come here." He held his arms out.

Eric grinned too, and gently hugged him. "Thanks for finding my mom," he whispered.

"Don't mention it. I'd do the same for any member of my family, and that includes you," Rufus said, gently patting Eric's back.

Eric smiled at him.

"I just wish I could take the credit for saving her. Ironically enough, Jasmine's sidekick, Brad saved her. He shot her in the arm right when she was about to kill your little brother or sister," Rufus explained.

"She did _what_?" Serena asked, coming into the room.

Lily nodded. "She was going to shoot me in the stomach to kill the baby, then kill me."

Serena clenched her fists. "That bitch better get the death penalty."

Lily sighed. "I think she's headed to the insane asylum. That woman is not well. That is if she even survived. I haven't heard anything. She was shot in the stomach earlier, but you would have never known it with all the fight she had in her."

Serena burst into tears then. "Oh, Mom! I missed you so much! I was so worried!" she ran into Lily's arms.

Lily held her close. "Sh... It's okay. I'm okay now. Everything is going to be fine."

Eric joined in on the hug.

"Lily, Rufus!" Scott came running into the room.

Lily smiled brightly. "Scott! You're here in NY!"

Scott nodded. "Of course I am! My mother was kidnapped!"

Lily felt the tears welling up in her eyes again. It felt so good to hear him call her his mother. Even if that was what she was." She nodded at him. "Come in here and join in on this family hug!"

Scott grinned, and ran over to her. They hugged.

"Hey, what about me?" Rufus asked with a fake pout.

They all looked at him and laughed, then ran over to him, and leaned down so that they could hug him in the bed.

"All right, I hate to be the one who breaks up the happy family reunion, but there are way too many people in here," the nurse said with a smile as she came in. She winked at Lily. "And there are five other people outside the room waiting to see you."

"Five? Hm, I better check that out," Lily said with a wink. She turned back to her husband, and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I'll be back soon."

"You better be he told her, before pulling her down for one more kiss.

Lily left the room then, after one last smile at her husband.

She was surprised to see her mother and sister when she exited the room. Dan and Jenny were also there.

"Lily!" Jenny said, running to her and hugging her.

Dan hugged her as well. "We're so glad you're safe, Lily."

"Thanks to you for calling the police," Lily said with a smile.

Jenny sniffled, still holding tightly to her stepmother. "I'm so sorry for all the trouble I ever caused you and Dad in the past, Lily. All this stuff kept going through my head when you were missing, but I didn't want to tell anyone because I didn't want them to feel sorry for me, or feel worse about your being missing."

Lily smiled, and stroked her stepdaughter's hair. "It's all been forgotten and forgiven a long time ago, Jenny. I love you. When you love someone, you don't hold grudges."

Jenny smiled up at Lily. "I love you too."

"So glad to have you back, Lily," Dan said, patting Lily's back, and giving her one last squeeze before breaking apart from her.

"I'm glad to _be_ back with all of you guys," Lily said.

"Is the baby okay?" Jenny then asked.

Lily smiled, and placed her hands over her stomach. "Yes! Thank God he or she is going to be fine."

Jenny grinned. "Good!"

Dan nodded towards the room. "Come on. Let's go see Dad. It's our turn now."

Jenny nodded. Then, after a quick rub of Lily's shoulder and a smile at her, Jenny followed her brother into Rufus' room.

"Come here. Now." Cece said, tears in her eyes once Lily was left alone with her sister and mother.

"Mom," Lily said quietly. She ran to her mother and they embraced.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, you hear?" Cece asked sternly, but with much emotion.

Lily smirked as she held her mother tightly. "It's not like I had a choice, Mother."

"I know. I was just so worried is all." Cece said.

"I can't believe that psycho actually thought she'd actually get Rufus to love her," Carol said as she joined in on the hug.

Lily shook her head. "She isn't well. She needs help; that is if she survives. Then again, knowing her, she will. She may be a psycho, but she is more resilient then you can ever imagine." She looked at her sister. "And _you_! It took me being kidnapped for you to finally come up?"

Carol hung her head in shame. "I know. I've just been so busy! I know that's no excuse though." She looked up at her sister. "Though, visiting works both ways, you know."

Lily smirked. "Touché." Leave it to her sister to win the argument. She usually always did.

Meanwhile, Eric, Serena, and Scott had come out of Rufus' room, and gone to find a good vending machine. They smiled as they passed by Lily and her mother and sister along the way. They were so happy to have things back the way they should be.

Lily, Cece, and Carol hugged for a moment longer until a police officer came up to them.

The officer, whose name tag read Officer Patton, cleared his throat. "Sorry to break it up, Mrs. Humphrey, but I'm going to need you to come down to the station so that I can take your statement."

Lily nodded. "Of course! Can you wait five minutes though? I just have one last thing I need to do."

The officer nodded. "Of course."

"How long are you guys staying for?" Lily asked her mother and sister.

"I have to leave first thing tomorrow," Carol said. "I can't miss any more work. But I'll visit again soon. I promise."

"And I can stay another day or two. We'll come with you to the station," Cece said.

"Just meet me at my place. I won't be long," Lily said.

"No. We're not leaving you alone," Carol said with a slight laugh, and a shake of her head.

Lily sighed, but smiled nonetheless. "I'll meet you back here in five minutes then. There is one last thing I have to do." She then quickly took off down the hall before her sister or mother could inquire about what it was she had to do. For this was something Lily wanted to do alone.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Creepin' Up On You**_

_**Chapter 16: Truly, Madly, Deeply**_

Brad sighed when he heard a knock on his door. He knew he was in a lot of trouble. He had just given his statement and signed it already. He had told the police everything. He just hoped his change of heart in the end would be enough to have the judge go easier on him. He wondered if it was another officer.

"Look, I already told you everything. I know I'm in a lot of trouble," he said without looking up.

Lily smirked. "Well, I won't be pressing charges, and neither will my husband, so at least that gets you off the hook in that department. Though, seeing as kidnapping is a federal offense, I'm pretty sure the state is going to press charges. But, to thank you for saving my life, I'm going to testify on your behalf, as I'm sure my husband will as well."

Brad smiled, then looked down at his blankets. "Thanks, but I don't deserve it. I wouldn't have had to save you, and Rufus wouldn't have been shot, had I just informed the police right from the beginning. How is he, by the way?"

Lily walked over to him and sat down in the chair beside his bed. She placed her hand over his chest. "Rufus is going to be just fine. And, you did the right thing in the end—that is all that matters."

Brad looked at her hand, then at her face. "You're a good woman, Lily. I'm sorry for helping Jasmine. You didn't deserve it. None of you did. I'm sorry I was such a coward. I should have said no to her right away instead of waiting until someone got hurt."

Lily shook her head, and swatted away his words. "Not another word about it! As far as I'm concerned, you already redeemed yourself." She smiled, and placed a hand over her stomach. "In fact, thanks to you, my baby isn't dead, but rather healthy as can be."

Brad smiled at this. "I'm glad to hear it!"

"So, did you hear anything about Jasmine's condition?" Lily asked. "I haven't heard anything."

Brad nodded. "She is still in surgery to remove the bullet from her stomach. If she _does_ survive, she's going to wish she hadn't. Prison or an insane asylum, either way, she's not going to like it."

Lily placed her hands over her stomach again, and looked down at her stomach. "Yeah, she's just lucky she didn't get to go through with the murders. Otherwise, she'd be getting the death penalty."

"Knowing Jasmine, she'd find someway out of it. She'd get life in prison or something instead," Brad commented.

Lily looked up at him. "Probably. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure she is put away one way or another."

Brad nodded. "As will I. It's the least I can do."

Lily smiled at Brad and pat his stomach, then stood up. "Well, I better be going. I still have to give my statement."

Brad nodded. "I really am sorry."

Lily leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I know."

As Lily headed out the door, Brad stopped her. "Lily?"

Lily stopped in the doorway, and turned around. "Yes?"

"I know it's a lot to ask, but, do you think one day, when I get out of prison, I could maybe come by and visit? Maybe see your baby? I kind of feel like I know he or she already." He blushed.

Lily grinned. "Of course you can. Take care, Brad. You're going to be just fine."

And, as Lily left the room, Brad felt a little better about himself. He had a good feeling that Lily was right.

R&L

As it turned out, Lily just gave her statement in the hospital to save time. She didn't know why the officer had even suggested she go all the way down to the station. But, she didn't care. All she cared about was that she was finally out of harm's way, and back with her husband and children.

She visited her husband one more time before heading back to her place.

"Lily, I drew you a bath," Blair said, once she was home.

"Yeah, Blair and I picked up some bath supplies for you when you were missing," Serena stated.

"Actually, they were for Rufus," Blair corrected, "but he never got to use them, and I'm sure he would want you to have them."

Lily smiled. "You have no idea how nice that sounds right now."

And so she headed upstairs, slipped off her clothing, and stepped into her bath.

She moaned as the warm water enveloped her. She had been longing for a bath ever since Jasmine had taken her, and now she could finally have one.

She propped her head back on her bath pillow, and just lay there under the bubbles for a few moments with her eyes closed. Blair and Serena had even taken the liberty to put on a CD of soft ballads for her while she bathed.

With a smile, she began to wash her hair and body, instantly feeling renewed. In a way, it wasn't just the dirt she was washing off, but the memories of those horrible few days as well. Not that she could ever fully erase the memories of course. But at least she could erase all the pain and fear. She was home now, and she was never going to get herself into that situation again.

She finished washing herself after a bit, and since the water was still warm, decided to lie in the tub a little while longer. It was just so relaxing.

However, her moment of relaxing lasted all of five seconds before there was a knock on the door.

It was Serena. "Mom? The phone's for you. It's Rufus."

Lily smiled. "Bring it in, please. And don't worry—the bubbles are covering me." For Rufus, she always had time.

Serena came in, and handed her mother the phone.

"Thanks!" Lily said with a smile.

Serena smiled back, then kissed her mother's cheek before leaving the bathroom, and shutting the door behind her.

Lily smiled even bigger as she answered the phone. "Hello, my Darling."

"I was just about to go to bed, but realized I couldn't sleep without saying goodnight to my beautiful wife. I also just wanted to hear your voice again to reassure myself that you are safe," Rufus answered.

"I wish I could stay there with you," Lily said, the longing for her husband instantly returning.

"Are you kidding me? After all Jasmine put you through, there is no way I'd let you sleep on a cot, or in this tiny little bed with me."

Lily smirked. "I don't know. I think being on a tiny little bed with you could be fun."

Lily could practically see Rufus' smile when he spoke. "Normally, yes. But I want you to have a comfortable night's sleep. This bed isn't exactly the most comfortable bed I've ever been in. In fact, it's small even for just me."

"Well, tomorrow we'll have a nice, big, king-sized bed to lie in," Lily purred.

"And to do other things," Rufus said.

Lily licked her lips. "Are you sure you're up for it with your wound?"

"You have no idea how 'up' for it I am," Rufus teased.

Lily rolled her eyes, but the smile remained. "I love you. It's going to be so good to have you in my arms at night again. There were nights when Jasmine had me locked in that basement that I thought I'd never be able to hold you again."

"And I felt I'd never get to hold _you_. We have a lot of time to make up for, Lil," Rufus said with a longing sigh.

Lily sighed longingly as well. "Don't I know it!"

Rufus' tone suddenly turned playful. "So, Serena tells me you're in the bathtub right now?"

Lily smiled slyly. "Why, yes, I am."

"Naked, I presume?" Rufus asked eagerly.

Lily laughed. "That's usually how one takes a bath."

Rufus moaned. "You have no idea how much I wish I were in there with you,"

Lily licked her lips. "And what would you do if you were?"

"Well, first, I'd run my hands over your breasts. Then, I'd take them into my mouth one at a time, and—"

Lily's laughter cut Rufus off. "Well, I would hope one at a time. I'd like to see you try two at a time."

Rufus laughed as well. "Cut me a break! I'm trying to turn you on here."

Lily smiled. "The sound of your voice alone does that, My Darling. But please, continue."

"I'd stroke you in all the right areas, and then I'd..." Rufus dropped his voice a little lower as he explained to Lily exactly what he wanted to do to her. Lily guessed it was so that the nurses didn't overhear him.

She moaned upon hearing what he wanted to do with her.

They discussed it for quite sometime after.

However, soon, Lily could tell by Rufus' tone that he was tired.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to yawn," Rufus said when a yawn escaped him.

Lily smiled. "I'm that good that I tire you out even when it's just phone sex."

Rufus laughed. "That you do. You're that good."

Lily smirked. "Good night, My love. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Lil," Rufus said with another yawn. "Think of me tonight as you're lying in bed. Maybe you'll dream of me."

"I always do, My Love. I always do," Lily said, wishing she could kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Rufus said.

Lily clicked off the phone, already missing her husband.

She sighed as she set the phone on the floor. "Tomorrow, My love," she whispered. "Tomorrow."

R&L

The next day, Lily had breakfast with Carol before Carol had to catch her plane. After their breakfast, they said their goodbyes, and Carol left for the airport.

Once Carol had left, Lily was about to head to the hospital to pick Rufus up when Chuck came through the elevators.

She smiled at him. "Good morning, Charles. How are you doing?"

Chuck smiled in return, and hugged her when he reached her. He kissed her cheek. "My head is doing better than my ego right now, but other than that, I'm doing fabulous."

Lily placed a hand over her heart. "Well, at least she just knocked you out. You were already shot once in your short life. I don't think I could take another scare like that."

Chuck smiled. "I'm tough. I can handle anything that's thrown at me."

Lily smirked. "Or shot at you, or force down hard onto you."

Chuck shook his head and smiled sarcastically. "Cute."

Lily placed her hand over his shoulder. "In all seriousness, Charles, I just want to tell you that I love you as if you were my real son. In fact, to me, you are. Blood has nothing to do with what makes someone my child. And it meant so much to me to hear you refer to me as your mother to Jasmine."

Chuck shrugged. "Why wouldn't I? You're the only one that even resembles a mother to me. Similar to what you said, blood means nothing when it comes to what makes someone my mother."

Lily held him tightly at this, then kissed his cheek. "I love you, Charles."

"And I love you, Lily," Chuck said, hugging her back. He stepped back. "I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing, and to offer my driver if you need a ride to pick Rufus up. I'm sure he'd much more enjoy a limo than he would a taxi."

Lily smiled, and placed her hand to her heart again. "That's sweet of you, Charles, thank you. But how will you get home?"

"My driver can drop me off along the way," Chuck answered.

"Well, if you're sure you don't mind..." Lily said as she grabbed her coat.

Chuck shook his head. "Not at all. I wouldn't have offered if I did." He helped Lily into her coat, then offered his arm to her, and she took it. "Besides, now I don't like the thought of you alone in a taxi," he then added as they got into the elevator.

Lily smiled at him and shook her head as the doors closed in front of them. This over protectiveness could get annoying fast, she knew. But, for now, she just appreciated it. It was good to feel loved.

R&L

Lily arrived at the hospital just as Rufus was checking out.

"I hate being in this dumb thing. I'm not crippled, and I didn't just give birth!" Rufus complained as the nurse wheeled him over to her in a wheelchair.

"Of for Heaven's sake, Rufus, stop complaining! It's hospital procedure, that is all!" the nurse chastised. However, her smile betrayed her annoyance. She pushed him in front of Lily. "Here. He's all yours now. Good luck!"

"Thanks," Lily said with a smirk, "I'll need it!"

"Hey!" Rufus said with a pout.

Lily sighed, but smiled nonetheless. "You know I'm just teasing you. Are you all checked out?"

Rufus nodded. "Yes! And that means, I can get the hell out of this damn thing. Let's go quick before she notices I'm out of it before leaving the hospital," he whispered.

"I heard that!" The nurse called out.

Rufus ignored her. He took Lily's hand, and quickly rushed toward the exit with her.

"Goodbye, Rufus," the nurse called out, her tone taking on some amusement.

Rufus turned and waved at her with a smile. "Goodbye Nurse Ratchet," he teased, in reference to the sadistic nurse on _One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest_.

The nurse, Nurse Galen, stuck her tongue out at him. "Take care, she then said with a smile.

"It's so good to be out of there!" Rufus said once they exited the hospital.

"Yeah, well, I bet it's going to feel even better once you're home," Lily said with a smile, and an arm around her husband.

"And back in bed with my wife," he purred, his lips on her neck.

Lily stopped him and kissed him. "Charles lent us his limo so we can go home in style."

Rufus grinned, and raised his eyebrows up and down suggestively. "The nice thing about limos is the privacy divider. You know, I've never made love in a limo before. Have you?"

Lily smirked, and gently and playfully pushed him. "_No_, and we're not going to. Our first time since being reunited isn't going to be in a limo—let alone, my stepson's limo, thank you!"

Rufus put his arm around her, and kissed her. "You're right. I'm sorry. Now, let's get home so I can love my wife the proper way."

Lily smiled at him, latched her hand with his, and rested her head on his shoulder.

Then, they headed to the limo, both so eager to be home and in the other's arms again, free to profess their love in the most intimate of ways.

R&L

When they arrived home, Lily and Rufus were both surprised to see a note laying on the counter.

Rufus got to it first, so he picked it up and read it out loud. "We figured you two would want some time alone after being apart for so long. We've all gone out for a while. We'll be back at five so we can all have dinner together tonight. Please do remember that we will be home at six. Again, we'll be home at six, so don't leave me anything to be traumatized about. Love, E."

Lily smirked. "That's Eric for you."

"He overheard us one time. _One_ _time_, and he never lets us hear the end of it," Rufus said with a shake of his head and a smile as he set the note back down.

"Well," Lily made a point of looking at her watch. "It's noon. We have five hours. Whatever shall we do with the time?"

Rufus wrapped his arms around Lily's waist, and kissed her. "I can think of more than a few traumatizing things," he teased.

Lily smirked. "Like what?"

"Mm, you know, I've always been so much better with actions than I was with words," Rufus said as he picked his wife up.

Lily wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "Well, then you better just show me, hm?"

Rufus' eyelids lowered. "I really think I better."

They kissed, and he carried her up the stairs and to their bedroom.

When they got to their bedroom, they had another surprise. Or, at least, Lily did.

There were candles lit all around, and rose petals spread in a trail from the floor to the bed. The blinds were puled and the lights were off, leaving the room only filled with the candles' light.

"Oh my gosh, it's beautiful!" Lily gasped.

Rufus smiled. "Do you like it? I had the kids set it up for me. I told them exactly what I wanted them to do. It looks like they actually followed my instructions for once."

Lily grinned at her husband, her arms still draped around his neck. "When did you tell them to do this?"

"I called Jenny early this morning on her cell phone. I told her to get Eric to help her once you left to pick me up," Rufus explained. "I was going to have them play some soft music as well, but I didn't want to be too cliched," Rufus said with a wink.

Lily smiled, and took Rufus' face between her hands. "When did that too-cool-for-anything-rockstar I first fell in love with become such the romantic?"

Rufus gently stroked her cheek. "Do you even need to ask? It was all _you_, Lil. Falling in love with you made me want to show you every day how much I love you."

They kissed for a few moments, then Lily broke the kiss. "You know how you said you're better with actions than you are with words?"

Rufus nodded.

"Well, I think you're just as good with words. Though, I really wish you'd give me some of that action you were bragging about."

Rufus grinned. "Well, I'm not one who likes to deny you anything..."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh, will you just get to it all ready?"

Rufus grinned, and lay her down onto the bed. He hovered over her, and kissed her mouth as his right hand slid up under the hem of her shirt. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that good things come to those who wait?" he purred.

Lily took his face between her hands and kissed him hard and passionate. "I'm through with waiting," she said, her voice practically dripping with desire. "Now, are you going to show me how much you missed me, or am I just wasting my time here?"

Rufus grinned. He loved it when she got feisty with him. He answered her with a groan as he kissed her hard, his hands making quick work at getting up under her skirt and tugging her underwear off.

Then, just like that, it was as if a time bomb had gone off. For soon, neither one of them could keep their hands off the other.

One by one—sometimes two by two—articles of clothing were pulled off and tossed down to the floor.

It only took moments for them to be lying in each other's arms naked, kissing the other frantically.

"Make love to me, Rufus. Please," Lily whimpered.

Rufus kissed her hard before responding, her face between his hands. "You never have to beg me, Lil. Never!"

And then they were making love. For both of them, it felt more wonderful then all the other times combined. They had missed each other so much. Also, having had wondered if they'd ever see the other again, it made it all the more meaningful to be together and making love now.

"I can't get enough of you," Rufus murmured against Lily's neck as his hands roamed all over her body. He wanted to touch her; feel every part of her to make sure that she was really here in bed with him. That she was really there in his arms and not just an illusion that his mind had created. She was really there with him, and he was really making love to her.

For Lily, she just wanted to pinch herself to make sure Jasmine hadn't killed her, and that this wasn't just some elaborate dream she was dreaming before waking up in Heaven. This was real. Rufus was in her arms, making love to her. Her nightmare was over.

Neither one of them wanted it to end, but, as with all good things, it did.

"Don't worry. We have a lot more time. I'm not done with you yet," Rufus said with a grin as he gently stroked her cheek after their lovemaking.

Lily grinned. "I wish we could stay in bed with each other forever."

"Yeah, well, unless we want to pay to put Eric through years of intensive therapy, we're going to have to be out of bed by five," Rufus said with an amused grin.

Lily laughed, and brushed some hair out of his eyes. "Well, we still have plenty of time."

Rufus ran his hand over his wife's stomach. "I'm so glad you and our baby are okay."

Lily smiled, and placed her hand over Rufus' "Me too. And, I'm so glad _you're_ all right. If I had to live without you..." She trailed off, getting a little teary eyed at the thought.

Rufus gently placed a finger to her lips. "Sh... You're not going to have to know what that's like, because I'm not going anywhere." He gently wiped away her tears with his thumbs, then kissed her damp eyelids. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too," Lily said. Her eyes locked with his.

Their eyes lowered, and soon, they were kissing, and making love again. And, for the first time in a while, Lily felt safe. It felt so good to be with Rufus, and so good to be home. Then again, to her, Rufus _was_ her home. And she knew that was one thing that was never gonna change.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Creepin' Up On You**_

_**Chapter 17: Nothing's Gonna Stop Us**_

_Six Months Later..._

"Rufus, it's time."

Rufus looked up at the sound of his wife's voice. He had been playing his guitar lightly on the couch, trying to perfect the song he was writing for his new daughter or son. He and Lily had decided they didn't want to know what the sex of the baby was until he or she was born. "It's time for what?"

"Time for our son or daughter to be brought into this world. Our baby is on its way," Lily said, her hands over her now very pregnant stomach.

Rufus blinked blankly a few times. "But I'm not done with the song yet."

Lily smirked. "Um, I don't think our baby cares if his or her song is done yet. He or she wants to be born, and he or she wants to be born today."

"Are you sure?" Rufus asked.

"Yes, my contractions are very close together!" Lily said, starting to get a little annoyed.

"Are you sure they aren't just Braxton Hits contractions?" Rufus asked, finally setting his guitar down and standing up. Though, he didn't make any move toward her.

Lily sighed. "First off, they are called 'Braxton _Hicks_' contractions—not Braxton 'Hits'. Second off, Rufus, I've had three children already. I think I know the difference between Braxton Hicks contractions and the real thing. Now, are you coming with me to the hospital, or am I going to have to take a cab there by myself?"

Finally, Rufus seemed to get it. "Of course I'm coming with you. Don't be ridiculous!" He ran over to the closet and took out Lily's coat. He helped her get it on. She already had her shoes on, so he put his own shoes and coat on, then grabbed her overnight bag, which was all set by the door. They had packed it a month early just in case.

"Do you need me to carry you?" he asked.

Lily would have laughed had she not been in a little bit of pain. "I may be going into labor, but that doesn't mean I can't walk. At least, not yet anyway. Let's just go before I have this baby right here, or worse, in the cab."

Rufus nodded. "Right!"

They got into the elevator.

"Did you carry Alison when she was pregnant?" Lily teased.

Rufus blushed. "No. Cut me a break! The last time I became a father was seventeen years ago."

Lily winced, and held her stomach tight as another contraction hit her.

"Are you all right?" Rufus asked, instantly putting an arm around her.

Lily nodded. "I just need to get to the hospital _now_. Something tells me, this isn't going to be a very long birth."

Rufus swallowed hard. He hoped they made it to the hospital in time, because he knew that he was one of those fathers who would faint if they had to deliver a baby.

R&L

"She's going into labor!" Rufus said as soon as he got Lily through the hospital doors.

Nurses instantly rushed around, one rolling over a wheelchair for her.

"Are you going to be present for the birth?" one nurse asked him.

Rufus nodded. As much as the thought of seeing his baby being born made him want to faint, he definitely wanted to be there for his wife. Not being there wasn't an option.

"Yes, but I have a few calls to make first." He kissed Lily. "I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm going to get you checked in, and then call the kids."

"Just hurry! I need you," Lily said.

Rufus nodded, then kissed her again before heading over to check Lily in.

Checking her in took all of five minutes, then he had to make the calls to the kids.

Once that was done, and the kids were going to head straight over, Rufus headed over to a nurse. "Yes, my wife Lilian Humphrey is giving birth to my child, and I'd like to be in the room with her now."

The nurse smiled at him. "Of course, Mr. Humphrey. I'll get you some scrubs to wear, and I'm going to ask that you wash up as well."

Rufus nodded. "Sure."

So, it took another ten minutes before Rufus was washed, suited up, and ready to see his baby being born. Well, as ready as he'd ever be anyway.

He came into the room, and Lily smiled at him.

"You're here. Are the kids coming?" she asked.

Rufus nodded. "They're on their way."

"Good! Take my hand. Please?" Lily asked.

Rufus did as told.

For the next few moments, he enjoyed holding Lily's soft hand, and just being there for his wife. Then, another contraction hit her, and the illusion of a nice birthing experience was gone. She squeezed his hand like there was no tomorrow, and screamed as the strong contraction hit.

Rufus winced. "Ow, ow, not so hard, please."

And then Lily turned on him, her eyes as cold as ice. Gone was the loving, sweet wife he knew and loved. In was the bitchy drill sergeant he still loved, but preferred to avoid whenever possible. "Shut up and suck it up! Next time, _you_ can be the one squeezing a baby out! I'd like to see you try to squeeze one out of you groin. You do that, then tell me how that works out for you!"

Rufus felt his face heat up, and he knew he must be flushing serval shades or red. He had never been more embarrassed in his life.

The nurses were all smirking. Heck, even the doctor released a little chuckle as he came back into the room to check on Lily's dilation.

Lily screamed again, and squeezed Rufus' hand even harder this time—if that were possible.

Rufus couldn't help but cry out in pain as well.

"Suck it up, you baby!" Lily snapped. "A little hand cramp is nothing compared to what I'm going through right now. You men have it so easy. All you have to do is stick it in and get incredible pleasure. It's the women who have to pay for it. You have no idea what pain is until you give birth!"

"I'm getting a sense of pain just being with you right now," Rufus mumbled under his breath, his face a bright crimson from embarrassment by now.

Rufus hadn't meant for Lily to hear that last part, but she did.

She turned to him and gave him a look to kill.

"Uh, oh." The words just fell from Rufus' lips involuntarily.

"You're darn right, uh oh!" She squeezed his hand—hard. Her long nails dug into the his palm as she did so.

Rufus winced in pain.

"Get the hell out. Now!" Lily snapped, pointing to the door.

"But what about the birth of our baby?" Rufus asked.

"I can go through this better without you here. Now, get out. Now!" Lily screamed, still pointing to the door.

"But, Lil, I—"

Lily cut Rufus off. "**Now**!" she screamed.

"You better go. A pregnant woman is not someone to mess with," one of the nurses said from under her mask.

Not wanting his hand, or other valuable parts of his body to be abused any more, Rufus did as told. With slumped shoulders, and his head hanging low, he headed to the door.

He shot one last longing glance at Lily, who glared at him as if she were trying to shoot fire rays out of her eyes at him.

He shut the door behind him, and headed to the waiting room. He just hoped she was only angry with him because she was in pain. Otherwise, he was going to have to think of something huge to make it up to her.

R&L

"Rufus, shouldn't you be with mom right now?" Serena asked as Rufus entered the waiting room.

Rufus blushed when he saw all his children sitting in the waiting room. His shoulders slumped, and he looked down to the floor in embarrassment. "She kicked me out. I don't think she's very happy with me right now."

"Again?" Eric asked with an amused smile.

Rufus looked up at him. "What do you mean, 'again'?"

"Mom does this every time she's pregnant. At least, according to my father. When she had me, she threatened to cut a certain part of his anatomy off if he didn't get the hell out," Serena explained.

"And when _I_ was born, she threatened to chop him up into little pieces for causing her to have to go through the pain," Eric said with a nod.

Rufus winced. "I guess I got off easy then."

"What did she say to _you_?" Jenny asked.

Rufus blushed at the memory. "Let's just say it's nothing you'd want to hear, and something I'm too embarrassed to repeat, and leave it at that. Shall we?"

"Did she threaten to kill you?" Scott asked with an amused grin.

"That I'd like to hear," Chuck said in his monotonous way with a slight grin on his face.

Rufus glanced at Chuck, then looked at Scott. "She didn't threaten any bodily harm to me, but I'd almost rather have had that then the embarrassing things she said to me."

"Come on, Dad. Take a walk with me," Dan said, nodding toward the exit.

Rufus sighed. He didn't feel like walking, but he didn't feel like sitting either, so he followed Dan. "I don't want to be gone long in case Lily has the baby."

"It will just take a few minutes. We'll be back in plenty of time. You'll see," Dan promised.

So, Rufus followed Dan out the door and down the hall.

They walked in silence for a moment, then Dan spoke. "So, you can tell me. What did Lily say to you?"

Rufus blushed. "Dan, I'd really rather not repeat it."

"Oh, come on, please! You always tell me everything. Well, other than about your self life with Lily, but that is more than fine by me!" Dan grinned, and playfully elbowed his father.

Rufus smiled weakly. "Well, this sort of has to do with it, so..."

Dan raised an eyebrow. "At the risk of getting grossed out, and possibly needing psychological help, what did she say? You got me curious now."

Rufus sighed. "Well, she said she'd like to see me push a baby out my groin."

Dan laughed. "Really? She said that? In front of the doctor and nurses and everybody?"

Rufus nodded, and hung his head low. He could already feel the blush return to his cheeks. "I'm afraid so. That's not the worst of it."

"Oh no. What now?" Dan asked. They got to a coffee machine, so he put some money into it, and set it up to make his father a cup of coffee.

Rufus blushed even more. He couldn't look at Dan when he said it. "She said I don't know what pain is, and that all I had to do was stick it in and get incredible pleasure while she pays for it."

Dan burst into laughter, then quickly covered his mouth. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't laugh. I bet you wanted to die."

"Something like that," Rufus said, still failing to see the humor in it.

"Well, cheer up!" Dan pat his father's shoulder. "Once she is holding your baby in her arms, she'll be thanking you instead of embarrassing you."

Rufus sighed. "I hope so."

The coffee finished, and Dan handed Rufus the cup after having stirred some sugar and cream into it.

"Thank you," Rufus said, taking the cup from his son.

Dan made a cup for himself, then placed an arm around his father as they walked back to the waiting room, their cups of coffee in their hands.

R&L

"Dad, Lily wants to see you," Jenny said the moment Rufus returned to the waiting room.

Rufus sipped his coffee and shook his head. "No, she doesn't. Trust me."

"The doctor came in when you while you were gone. He said Lily is requesting to see you," Serena explained.

Rufus set his coffee down on the coffee table and left for Lily's room without another word. He was just glad he was still in his scrubs. He put his mask back on and grabbed a fresh pair of gloves, then headed into the room.

"Oh, thank God you're here! Come here," Lily said, extending her hand to him once she saw him enter.

Rufus ran to her. He hesitated only for a second before taking her hand.

She kissed it. "I'm so sorry for kicking you out, and for all the horrible things I said to you. I get that way when I'm giving birth. I'm sorry. I should have warned you. I don't want you to leave. I want you here with me."

Rufus stroked her matted hair out of her eyes. "It's okay. Serena and Eric filled me in." He winked.

Lily smiled. "You got off easy when you compare what I said to you with what I said to William."

Rufus nodded. "So I heard!" He chuckled. "Serena and Eric told me all about that too."

Lily winced and groaned as another contraction hit her. She squeezed Rufus' hand, but it wasn't a death grip this time.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Lily asked Rufus with concern.

Rufus kissed her hand. "No, I'm fine. You just do what you have to do to bring our baby into this world."

Lily smiled at him, and the kissed, but the kiss was broken when she had another contraction, and another groan of pain escaped her lips.

"All right, Lily, it looks like this baby is about to be born," the doctor said, having just checked Lily's dilation.

"Is this the part where you need me to push?" Lily asked with trepidation. She always hated this part.

The doctor nodded in confirmation. "I'm afraid so. When I say, all right?"

Lily sighed. "All right."

"All right, on the count of three. Ready?" the doctor asked.

Lily nodded. "I guess I have to be."

The doctor smiled. "You're going to be fine. This is your fourth kid. You're a pro at it by now. Okay. One. Two. Three. Push!"

Lily squeezed Rufus' hand tightly as she pushed as hard as she could, her screams echoing off the walls.

"And again. Push!" The doctor ordered.

Again, Lily squeezed Rufus' hand and pushed, screaming the whole time.

"All right. We're almost there. One more push, and you'll have your baby. You can do this. One more time, Lily. That's all you need to do. Push, Lily. Push now. Push!" the doctor ordered.

"I can't, I—"

Both Rufus and the doctor interrupted Lily. "**Push**!"

With a long, drawn out scream, and a very tight squeeze of Rufus' hand, Lily pushed as hard as she could one final time.

Soon, the sounds of a baby crying filled the room.

The doctor smiled up at Lily. "Congratulations, Lily, you did it! You just gave birth to your fourth child!"

Rufus and Lily smiled at each other, their hand's still clasped. "You did it, Lil! You gave us our baby."

Lily kissed him, and he hungrily kissed her back.

"I love you," she murmured.

"And I love _you_," Rufus said.

They nuzzled their noses together.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?" the doctor asked them with a wink and a smile after he had cut the cord and the nurse had cleaned the baby off.

Again, Rufus and Lily looked at each other and smiled.

"We have a daughter!" Rufus said with excitement.

"Well, it's a good thing because we never did get to picking out our boy name," Lily said with a laugh. She then turned her attention back to the doctor, and held out her arms. "Please. I wanna hold her."

The doctor smiled big, and handed over the new baby to Lily. The nurses had wrapped a pink blanket around the baby.

"Hello, beautiful. Welcome to the world! I'm you're mommy," Lily said to her baby.

"And I'm you're daddy," Rufus said with a big smile as he gently stroked his daughter's cheek.

The baby made gurgling noises in response.

Rufus and Lily both laughed. They looked at each other and kissed; both so happy to finally be holding their baby in their arms.

"So, what is her name gonna be?" the doctor asked, a small smile still on his face.

Rufus and Lily both grinned at him as they answered in unison. "Isabella Elizabeth Humphrey."

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful baby," the doctor said, the smile growing.

Lily and Rufus went back to looking at their baby, then they couldn't help but kiss again.

"I love you more than I ever thought possible," Rufus murmured, his forehead resting against Lily's.

Lily kissed him again before responding. "Right back at ya!"

They kissed yet again, then went back to cooing over their daughter, both having more love in their hearts than they ever could have imagined.

R&L

"Who's the most beautiful baby in the world? You are!" Dan cooed over his new little sister, who lay in her bassinet the next night. She was about to go in for the night, but no one quite wanted to let her be just yet.

"I'm going to spoil you rotten. I'm going to buy you everything a baby girl could need. And when you get old enough to shop, I'm going to buy you everything you want in the store!" Serena said to Isabella with a smile.

"I'm going to look out for you Izzy. Don't expect to start dating until you're forty," Eric told his baby sister.

"Make that fifty!" Rufus said with a grin.

"And whomever you decide to date, he's going to have to be screened by all of us," Scott added.

Rufus, Eric, and Dan all nodded their agreement.

"I'll be doing background checks on guys that even just look at her funny," Chuck stated.

Lily smiled, and placed an arm around her husband as they looked down at their baby together. "Good luck having all these boys to protect you. Your dates won't stand a chance!" she said to Isabella.

"I'll teach her how to pick out the losers from the princes. I've gotten good at it," Jenny said with a grin.

Serena raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you pick the good guys?"

Jenny shot her stepsister a look. "I liked Nate, didn't I? And Damien wasn't a bad person. He just got into the wrong profession is all. He helped Blair and Dan help you in the end, didn't he?"

Serena sighed. "Fair enough."

"All right, all right. Her little eyes are starting to flutter. Let's let her sleep in peace," Lily said, ushering the kids out of the nursery.

Reluctantly the kids all headed out of the room.

However, Rufus stayed back. "I just want to sing Izzy her lullaby I wrote her. I finally finished it," he explained.

Lily sighed, but smiled nonetheless. "All right," she agreed, knowing how hard her husband had worked on the song.

Rufus smiled at her, then at their baby. "This one's for you, Izzy." And then, he began to sing, and it was the most beautiful song Lily had ever heard. The melody was light and soothing, and the lyrics were just absolutely precious!

_"I'm going to hold you in my arms, and keep you safe from harm. And whenever you need me, right by your side is where I will be. I'm never gonna let you down. I'm never gonna make you frown. I'll wipe away your tears for all the rest of my years."_

Lily had tears of her own by the time Rufus had finished singing the song. It was so beautiful, she couldn't _help_ but get teary eyed. She could practically hear the love Rufus had for their daughter, and she could certainly see it in his eyes.

Rufus put his guitar down, then kissed Isabella's cheek. Isabella was sound asleep. "I love you my little angel. Always know that."

Then, he noticed Lily had tears in her eyes. He smiled, and gently wiped away her tears with his thumb. "And I'm going to wipe away _your_ tears for all the rest of my life, my beautiful darling."

Lily wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately enough that he would never doubt her love for him. "I love you so much I feel my heart will burst sometimes," she confessed after breaking the kiss.

Rufus smiled, and stroked some hair out of her face. "And I love you even more with each passing second of the day."

They kissed again, then smiled down at their daughter.

Lily kissed Isabella's cheek and tucked her in tighter, then they quietly left the nursery, gently shutting the door behind them. They had Isabella's monitor on. In fact, they had two monitors in her room. The other half of the first monitor was in their bedroom, and other half of the other monitor was downstairs on the kitchen island. That way, they knew they could hear here no matter what flight of the apartment they were on.

They headed downstairs just as Dan and Scott were getting ready to leave.

"It's getting late. I have a final tomorrow," Dan explained.

"And I'm just flat out getting tired," Scott said with a yawn. "I can stay in New York for a few more days, but then I'd better be heading back to Boston. My boss was nice enough to let me come down for a couple weeks to be here when Izzy was born, and I don't want to take advantage by staying much longer now that she's been born."

Lily nodded. "I understand. You're welcome back anytime. You know that, right?"

Scott nodded. "Of course!" He and Lily hugged.

Chuck and Serena decided they might as well go too, so the next few minutes were spent exchanging hugs and goodbyes.

Then, Lily and Rufus were left alone with Jenny and Eric.

"Well, I'm off to bed," Jenny said with a stretch. "Goodnight, Dad. Good night, Lily." She hugged Rufus, and kissed his cheek, then did the same for Lily.

"Goodnight, Rufus and Lily both replied, returning her hug and kiss.

"Goodnight, Mom. Goodnight, Rufus," Eric said mirroring Jenny's actions.

"Goodnight my Darling. Sleep well," Lily said, hugging and kissing her son.

"Goodnight, Eric." Rufus hugged Eric, but they skipped the kiss on the cheek. It just seemed more like a female thing to do.

"Well, we're all alone, and Izzy's still sleeping," Rufus said to Lily once the kids were upstairs, leaving him and Lily alone downstairs. He wrapped an arm around his wife, and kissed the side of her neck.

Lily smiled. "For now."

"What do you say we go to bed too?" Rufus asked, pulling his wife closer to him.

Lily smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "But I'm not really tired. It's only ten o'clock.

"Oh, Lily, you should know by now I never intend on sleeping when I ask you to come to bed," Rufus murmured, his eyes lowered. He picked Lily up.

Lily grinned, and they kissed, their kisses not ceasing until they had their fill of the other.

R&L

The next day, Lily knocked on Brad's apartment door. She was holding little Izzy in her arms, and Rufus was by her side, an arm around her.

Brad opened the door on the third knock. He smiled brightly when he saw Lily, Rufus, and Isabella.

"Here we are," Lily said with a smile. Brad had called and asked if he could see the baby. He was really eager to, and very reasonable about it. He had said he would totally understand if they never wanted Isabella within ten feet of him.

Lily, feeling that Brad had redeemed himself by saving them, had agreed to let him see her. She harbored no ill feelings toward Brad. In fact, it was hers and Rufus' statements and lack of pressing charges that had gotten Brad three years house arrest and 30 hours community service instead of jail time.

"Please. Come on in!" Brad said, motioning them in.

"Thank you," Rufus and Lily both said together.

They entered Brad's apartment, and sat down on the couch he offered for them to sit on.

"I'd offer you something to drink, but I wouldn't want you guys thinking I'm trying to slip you something," Brad said with a smirk.

Rufus laughed. "We trust you. But, really. I can't speak for my wife, but I'm fine."

Lily nodded. "I'm good too. But thank you."

"Let me see the little angel," Brad said with a smile.

"Do you want to hold her?" Lily asked.

Brad looked surprised. "Are you sure?"

Lily nodded. "Of course!" She handed Isabella over to Brad.

Isabella whimpered a little, but didn't cry.

Brad supported Isabella's head, and gently rocked her in his arms. "You're so beautiful, little one. You're one tough little cookie too! You're going to grow up to be the most beautiful girl in the world. I just know it!"

Isabella cooed, and they all smiled.

"I think she likes you," Lily said.

Brad smiled down at Isabella. "Well, I like her too!"

After a moment more, Brad handed Isabella back to Lily, who placed her in Isabella's baby carrier.

Isabella closed her eyes, already starting to drift off to sleep.

"God's little angel," Brad said, looking down at her with adoration.

Rufus nodded. "And ours." He placed an arm around Lily as they looked down at their daughter, smiles on their faces.

"I just want to thank you guys again for your testimonies. I honestly don't think I ever would have survived in jail. Also, thank you for trusting me to see your daughter. She really is beautiful," Brad said.

"You saved our lives," Rufus reminded him.

"Yeah, well, they were in danger because of me," Brad said.

"Because of Jasmine" Lily corrected. "Besides, you're truly remorseful and you did the right thing in the end."

"Well, thanks just the same," Brad said.

"We're just glad that Jasmine is put away for a long time," Lily said. Jasmine had been declared insane, and was taken to the local asylum. She was to stay there indefinitely. "And that Dr. Hines got two years in prison. I know he helped make sure my baby was safe, but he shouldn't have gone along with Jasmine's plan." She looked at Brad. "I know you went along with it too, but you ended up changing your mind. Dr. Hines did not."

"It's just a shame Jasmine didn't get jail time," Rufus said.

"Yeah, well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm sure she would rather be in jail then locked up with a bunch of lunatics," Brad said. "Not to mention being treated like one. Though, one she definitely _is_ one. It's just sad that my friend turned out to be so crazy. She wasn't always like that. She used to be a kind, caring girl. Her parents were drug attics, and both were sleeping around on the other. She eventually got into drugs and sex from there, and ended up hanging with the wrong crowd and going downhill."

"It's sad it had to come to this," Lily said with a nod.

They chatted with Brad for a little while longer, then said their goodbyes.

Lily and Rufus promised to bring Isabella by again someday soon.

As they exited the apartment, and walked toward the street to hail a cab, Rufus laced an arm around Lily, and kissed her passionately.

Lily grinned at him. "What was that for?"

"For being the best wife a man could ask for. Most people wouldn't want a thing to do with someone who helped kidnap them, let alone let the kidnapper see their baby. _You_ do though. And you are so sweet with Brad. You really are an incredible woman."

Lily smiled, and gently stroked her husband's jawline. "Yeah, well the same goes for you. I've never been as happy with a husband of mine until I found and married you."

Their eyes lowered, and they kissed again.

Isabella started to whimper.

"She's probably hungry," Lily said.

Rufus nodded his agreement, and quickly hailed a cab.

Once they were home, Lily promptly fed Isabella. Then, after burping her and changing her diaper, she put Isabella down for her nap.

"We're so lucky Izzy likes to sleep a lot," Rufus said as he and Lily cuddled together on the couch later.

Lily smirked. "Yeah, now if she can only do that all through the night, we'll be set!"

Rufus chuckled, and pulled his wife closer. "Give it time."

They kissed for a while, then Lily rested her head on Rufus' shoulder. "It feels so good to be lying her in your arms. I know it's been six months, but I'm still thankful for every day in your arms.

Rufus nodded. "Likewise." He kissed the top of Lily's head, then rested his head against hers and sighed. "At least one good thing came out of this whole Jasmine ordeal. She made us appreciate each other even more."

"I wonder what she's doing right now?" Lily asked.

Rufus scrunched his eyebrows together. "Who, Jasmine? Probably sitting in a straight jacket in a white padded cell where she belongs. Who cares anyway? What matters is that she's gone, and we are safe and in each other's arms again. And that Izzy is safe in her bed."

Lily sighed. "I don't know. I'm just curious is all."

"Would you like to visit her?" Rufus teased.

Lily rolled her eyes. "No, but I'd like to visit our bedroom," she purred, looking up at Rufus and seductively batting her eyelashes.

Rufus moaned, his own eyes suddenly filling with desire. "Well, then, let's go visit it, shall we?"

Lily giggled as Rufus stood up then swept her up into his arms.

Lily sighed with contentment as Rufus carried her and kissed her all the way to the bedroom. She was finally safe at home in Rufus' arms—exactly where she belonged.

"I love you," Rufus whispered in her ear as he lay her down beneath him on the bed.

"I love you too, my love," Lily murmured, her fingers tangled in his hair and her face buried against his neck. "And we're never going to be apart again."

"We'll be together forever," Rufus agreed. "And this time, nobody's gonna stop us!"

They sealed the deal with a kiss, and a little bit more.

R&L

"It's time for your medication, Jasmine. Then you get to go into the rec room and do some crafts or heck, even just read your magazines. In fact, we got a new shipment in." The nurse winked at Jasmine as he handed her the medicine cup and then the water cup.

Jasmine put on a smile. She took her medication without putting up a fight. She was eager to get back to the project she had been working on.

"Good girl!" the nurse said with a grin. He winked at her, then led her to the recreation room.

Jasmine fought to not roll her eyes. The nurse obviously had a crush on her. Not that he'd ever act upon it. At least, he had better not. He wasn't even hot. As if he ever had a chance.

Jasmine headed straight to the magazine rack and took out a couple that she would need for her project. Then, once she was sure no one was looking, she grabbed the small 12 X 12 inch poster board she had hidden underneath the toy chest that was there for the really out there patients that actually still liked to play with toys.

Next, she put the poster board on the corner table she always chose to work on. It was the furthest away from watchful eyes, and nobody that had a clue ever sat at that particular table.

She took the glue and the kid's scissors (which, to her was ridiculous that they even had to use them), and began searching through the magazine. She smiled when she found it. It was a beautiful picture of Darren Matthews in his leather jacket, smoking a cigarette. He was the hottest boy she had ever seen in her life. He was a new actor that landed the lead role in a new television show called _Sparks_. She had seen every episode since being locked up in the God forsaken asylum. It hadn't taken her long to fall madly in love with him. She read every interview she could get her hands on. She didn't have much competition in this place when it came to getting the magazines first. Sometimes she'd even get to catch a television interview with him in it. There was no question in her mind, the guy was a god. He was a modern day James Dean.

With a smile, she cut out Darren's picture. It would go perfectly on her collage.

She pasted the picture onto the collage next to the picture of Darren blowing a kiss. She liked to believe he was blowing the kiss just for her. True he didn't even know her yet, but, as soon as she got out of the asylum, that would change. After all, they couldn't keep her in there forever. She'd make them believe she was sane again. I fact, she didn't even consider herself insane _now_. But, if she had to make them believe she was insane for a while, it was worth it to keep herself out of jail and available to date Darren.

She grinned once the picture was in place. There were only a few more spots left. She'd have to make another one soon.

She put the glue and scissors away (it helped her case to show good behavior), and again, when she was sure no one was watching, she slid the poster board back under the toy box. There was absolutely no privacy. Otherwise, she'd keep it in her room. At least she had something nice to look at whenever she was in the rec room. Lord knew there was nothing else good to look at in this God forsaken heck hole.

"You're ready to go back to your room already?" Jake, her ever so faithful nurse, asked her once she arrived at the door.

Jasmine nodded. "Yes, please. May I take my magazine with me?"

Jake nodded. "I don't see why not."

She batted her eyelashes at him. "Thank you."

She headed to her room and shut the door. Then, she lay on her back on her bed, and turned the magazine to the page that held a poster of Darren. It was way too big to put on her collage. It took up two whole pages! That was okay though. It let her have something nice for her room.

She kissed the picture of him and giggled. "Oh, Darren, I'll be there for you soon enough—just as I know you'll eventually be there for me." She kissed the picture one more time, then closed her eyes, and held the picture tightly to her chest. Then, she began to lightly sing a song that had always been one of her favorites. It was by Darren Hayes.

"No one else can love you like I do. Feel it when I'm creepin' up on you. I know that it wouldn't be right if I stayed all night just to peek in on you. Creepin' up on you..."

She fell asleep with a satisfied smirk on her face.

*****The End***** 


End file.
